Deseo constante
by peke-chan
Summary: Incluso en las fases más oscuras, un deseo que se adhiere al alma prevalece hasta la eternidad. Ino descubrirá que la vida probará sus prioridades. Dos deseos. Un solo amor. U/A.
1. Capítulo 1 - Rutina

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deseo Constante**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Su ligereza se asemejaba a una magia que impulsaba su vuelo, después de haberlo convertido de una hoja de papel a un pequeño avión que flotaba a su alrededor. El efecto duraba menos de un minuto, y aunque eran sus manos que daban el primer empujón, el avión de papel parecía tomar las riendas de su corto viaje, y a ella le encantaba. Era su espectáculo personal favorito sin importar que la inocencia alejase de su comprensión, el motivo.

Desde la primera vez que había logrado aprender a hacer aviones de papel gracias a su mamá, se divertía creando montones haciéndolos volar en su habitación cuando jugaba sola. Era su secreto, su espacio, su mundo. Uno en el que imaginaba ser como ese papel transformado y surcar los cielos con la misma levedad. Ella quería esa libertad cuando creciera. Había decidido que se transformaría cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande para ir a donde quisiera, como lo hacía su avión de papel.

**Capítulo 1**

**Rutina**

El sol había llegado al punto donde sus rayos alcanzaban la pared de su edificio, atravesaban el vidrio de la ventana para impactar justo sobre su rostro. Aquella sensación quemante que lograba su efecto aun cuando tuviese los ojos cerrados, era el plan b para despertar cuando la alarma fallaba con su cometido. La molesta sensación la sobresaltaba y enojaba lo suficiente para realizar el primer movimiento que la sacaba lentamente de su somnolencia.

Se incorporó y bostezó mientras se estiraba sentada sobre el filo de la cama. Tomó impulso y se dirigió al baño para iniciar con su rutina diaria. Cepillarse, tomar un baño, vestirse, preparar el desayuno y sentarse a la espera que su compañera más dormilona se levantara directamente a embutir su comida. A veces, la envidiaba, pero cuando recordaba las tediosas horas de estudio en la universidad, el sentimiento se convertía en pena ajena.

— Serás una mala doctora. —comenzó a decir al verla acercarse a la mesa con la apariencia de un muerto viviente—. Te levantas tardes casi todos los días y eso no es bueno para tu salud. Deberías dar ejemplo.

— Son las 8 de la mañana, Ino. Aún es temprano —dijo con voz ronca al sentarse pesadamente frente a ella.

— No vale cuando te levantas temprano a desayunar y luego seguir durmiendo.

— Pero sigue siendo muy temprano para tus sermones. —refutó fastidiada ingiriendo la primera cucharada de su cereal.

— Después no digas que no te advertí, Sakura —Lo único que recibió fue un resoplido que finalizaba con el tema. Ino solo sonrió. La verdad era que le gustaba molestar a su amiga, aunque en el fondo le preocupara sus malos hábitos. Sin embargo, entendía que su carrera era muy exigente y necesitaba aprovechar cualquier espacio para dar a su cuerpo y mente el descanso que necesitaban. Ella misma lo hacía cuando estudiaba junto a Sakura.

Pero ya era pasado.

— Gracias. —Le escuchó decir cuando se levantó perezosa y se dirigió a su habitación.

— No olvides lo de hoy —avisó Ino viendo un gesto de afirmación en la mano antes de que Sakura desapareciera tras la puerta cerrada.

Se levantó para lavar los platos con tranquilidad. El bullicio de la ciudad llegaba amortiguado y la mañana podía disfrutarse con cierto silencio. Era de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía el apartamento donde vivían; el ático en el décimo piso de un edificio un poco antiguo. No tenía ascensor y su casera era una amargada solterona que buscaba cualquier excusa para arruinar el día de sus dos inquilinas, pero era su sitio, su hogar y tenía a su mejor amiga al lado. Eso bastaba.

Caminó hasta al cuarto para buscar su bolso y se dirigió a la salida con calma. No tenía prisas pues ella era su propia jefa y no había alguien a quien cumplirle horarios. Todo dependía de los encargos y las temporadas que mantenían a su floristería en marcha.

**=0=**

El exterior la recibió con el ambiente contaminado por el humo de los autos y el escándalo que caracterizaba a una gran ciudad como Konoha. Luego de cuatro años ya se había acostumbrado. De cualquier forma, luchar contra la corriente urbana, le causaría el estrés que gran parte de sus habitantes sufría. Y para ella el estrés significaba envejecimiento prematuro. No era una gran fanática del maquillaje excesivo, y no quería verse obligada a utilizar cosméticos para cubrir tan pronto los rastros que el tiempo dejaría en su cara en un futuro muy lejano.

Tuvo que adaptarse a la velocidad del transeúnte promedio; solo debía caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su negocio. Aquel era otro motivo por el que apreciaba su ático, pues tenía la fortuna de quedar tan cerca.

_Floristería Yamanaka_, el letrero de letras púrpuras con dibujos de flores alrededor, destacaba sobre el modesto local. El frente era de vidrio en casi su totalidad, así todo aquel que pasara podría apreciar su interior.

— Buenos días, chicas. —saludó sonriente tocando con las palmas de sus manos a las flores que encontraba a su pasar. Su madre le había enseñado que hablar con las plantas y tratarlas lo más posible como personas, influía en su bienestar. Por ello consideraba que sus flores eran las más hermosas. Eran como sus hijas.

Después de cambiar el letrero a abierto, inició con el cuidado diario. Regar, cortar, añadir o reducir la tierra, y mover las flores a un lugar donde creía que se veían mejor. Ese día no tenía algún pedido que cumplir, por eso ponía especial atención a lo que hacía. Una que otra persona ingresó para solicitar información, algunos compraban y otros simplemente se iban. Había días que recibía escaza clientela, y como fuese, ella disfrutaba lo que hacía.

**=0=**

El día transcurrió con mucha parsimonia. La iluminación del sol se había atenuado y casi no podía percibirse desde el interior de la floristería. Ino observaba desde el recibidor el pasar de la gente, con semblante pensativo, embriagada con el aroma mezclado de sus flores, que generaban un efecto narcótico. Sakura siempre le decía que era una fumadora de flores empedernida, porque aquello siempre la aletargaba cuando la chica de cabellos rosas la acompañaba en su labor. Durante las conversaciones, Ino se dejaba llevar por la tentadora distracción y sencillamente ignoraba lo que su amiga le decía, haciéndola merecedora de un estruendoso reclamo. Nadie entendía que le era inevitable porque se había vuelto adicta a esa irreal sensación de volar. Así había sido desde que era una niña recostada en el jardín que su madre adoraba tanto, y así siempre sería. Y ella no haría algo para cambiarlo.

Se despabiló como autómata consciente de que era la hora de cerrar. Finiquitó algunas tareas que debía hacer para dejar a sus chicas en otra noche de soledad y regresó a un exterior menos contaminado; al menos el ruido había cesado relativamente. Caminó con la calma usual de mediados de primavera; las prisas aumentaban bajo el extenuante calor de verano o el penetrante frio de invierno, y nadie estaba dispuesto a sufrir los embates del clima, prefiriendo estar bajo la cobertura de algún edificio o la frescura del viento en las playas dependiendo de la estación. Durante la primavera, todo fluía con una serenidad inherente pues existía cierto balance, un equilibrio del cual el mundo solía estar ajeno; y que enlazaba cada ser con una interacción cíclica. Los animales y los humanos convivían juntos, cada uno cumpliendo su papel ante la presencia quieta de las plantas. Dentro de la ciudad, Ino podía disfrutar de ese espectáculo en un solo lugar: El Parque Central, otro de sus garitos, según Sakura.

Aceleró sus pasos al divisar un cabello rosado cerca al supermercado donde habían acordado encontrarse. Mientras más se acercaba, podía notar la impaciencia en el rostro de su amiga, seguramente la estaba esperando más de lo necesario, mientras ella había estado divagando durante su camino.

— Llegas tarde. —dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de residente de color verde pálido de su universidad.

— Lo siento, me tardé cerrando la floristería.

— Otra vez estabas fumando flores —afirmó con mirada inquisidora para luego restarle importancia dándole la espalda, y caminar hacia el interior del súper. Ino dibujó una leve sonrisa. Era su entretenimiento personal hacer irritar a Sakura.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, ambas sabían lo que debían hacer. Era el día de hacer mercado, y desde el primer día que se mudaron juntas, habían decidido dividirse la lista de productos un día antes, para que nadie olvidara algo. Generalmente, Sakura debía ir a una clase nocturna, por lo que se preparaba para dirigirse a la universidad a penas dejaran las bolsas en el apartamento.

Se pusieron en marcha con su labor y tomaron direcciones diferentes. Ino paseó por los estantes conocedora del lugar, y a veces se topaba con Sakura por los pasillos, se dedicaban una rápida mirada y continuaban. La tarea no duró demasiado, al final se encontraron en la caja y se dividieron en partes iguales el valor de las compras.

Ya en el apartamento, Ino decidió encargarse de organizar las cosas comprendiendo a Sakura y su deber en la universidad. Eran compañeras de piso y grandes amigas, pero también un equipo, así debían ser las cosas si querían que su convivencia funcionara de la mejor manera.

Al terminar, siguió con el cronograma de su día a día. Tomó un baño, cenó y se sentó frente a su computador portátil para revisar el correo personal y el de su negocio, iniciando con el último. Algunos eran publicidad, en otros solicitaban información y en unos cuantos hacían pedidos. Respondió y borró los que debía. Sin mucho entusiasmo abrió su correo personal pues no solía encontrar mensajes relevantes.

— ¿Shikamaru? —no pudo evitar que el nombre saliera de su boca en un susurro de sorpresa que también se reflejó en su rostro. Entre mensajes de inscripciones diversas, ante sus ojos resaltaba en la columna de remitente el nombre _Shikamaru Nara_, con el asunto que expresaba _Invitación. _De las pocas cosas que podían alterar su rutina, y eso incluía su humor característico; ella no esperaría encontrar un mensaje de su ex novio, con quien había tenido una historia significativa que resultó en un distanciamiento total. Tiempo había pasado, demasiado, desde la última vez que había tenido alguna clase de contacto con él. Uno que otro rumor por parte de Sakura, había escuchado sobre su vida. Sabía que tenía una nueva novia, que pronto terminaría su carrera universitaria y tomaría el lugar de su padre en la empresa familiar. Pero a eso se reducía todo, a rumores y noticias casuales.

Le tomó menos de un minuto para salir de su leve consternación, y abrir el correo. Leyó primero con cierta rapidez, y le dedicó una lectura más centrada. Lo primero que notó era que se trataba de un mensaje con numerosos destinatarios de los cuales reconoció algunos. Pero el asunto central era el cuerpo del mensaje. Los segundos pasaron mientras procesaba la información con una lentitud que su cerebro inconscientemente sufrió, hasta que algo hizo clic, tomó el camino necesario hasta los puntos indicados que la llevarían a un obvio y esperado resultado.

— ¡¿Hinata y Shino se casan?!

Había pocas cosas que podían alterar su rutina. Una salida con Sakura, una discusión sin sentido, la casera del edificio y sus reclamos injustificados, y otros sucesos nimios que olvidaba cuando el sueño llegaba a ella. Pero Ino nunca había imaginado que un sencillo correo electrónico podría ser un detonante para cambiar su día, y principalmente su humor. Porque ella sabía lo que esa noticia significaba. De lo que no estaba segura era si debía importarle de la manera en que lo hacía.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: ¡**Hola! Primero que todo, debo hacer referencia al fanfic que ya inicié, Armas de destrucción. Sé que lo he descontinuado, pero está en proceso de corrección. El problema recae en que mi computador se murió y allí estaban los capítulos. Solo puedo decir que lo continuaré cuando termine por ese largo proceso.

Estoy usando un portátil provisional (gracias a mi querido y heroico novio), y gracias a ello aproveché la inspiración y la oportunidad para iniciar esta historia que planeo sea corta. Ya la tengo avanzada.

Respecto al título, si es de interés, es el nombre en español de una canción llamada Constant Craving por K.D. Lang. Y la historia nació de su letra.

Sin más para añadir, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, siendo así, no olviden comentar.

PD: Sé que este capítulo fue corto, pero iré aumentando la extensión de los próximos.

Chao, chao.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Memoria y creatividad

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Memoria y creatividad**

* * *

La noche seguía su curso imparable como las manillas del reloj. El golpeteo de su función era un recordatorio desagradable para Ino. Sentada en el sofá con la televisión encendida, viendo sin mirar, se sentía impaciente e incómoda. En ese momento debía estar leyendo su libro, mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara, pero contrario a ello, estaba esperando a que Sakura cruzara la entrada.

Faltaba una hora para la media noche, había pasado tres desde que había leído la invitación para una de las celebraciones previas a la boda de Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame. La unión de dos nombres que se escuchaba extraño en su mente. Ino podía apostar que nadie, ni siquiera la dichosa pareja, habría imaginado que estarían juntos. Mucho menos con la historia de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga. Una que indirectamente envolvía a Ino, aunque solo Sakura lo supiera. Y ese era el motivo por el que había sacrificado su tiempo sagrado para recibir a su dudosa amiga.

— Si no estuviese molida hasta el pelo, me sorprendería verte despierta tan tarde. Pero prefiero ir a dormir. —fue lo primero que dijo Sakura al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse directamente hacia su cuarto. Pero, para su desgracia, Ino había corrido para bloquear el paso a su destino—. En serio, Ino. Poco falta y me desmayo —su voz reflejaba el cansancio.

— Antes debes explicarme algo —exigió con los brazos cruzados.

— Lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana —Sakura intentó evadirla pero su obstáculo era persistente.

— No. —fue lo único que respondió. La chica de cabello rosa miró con más atención la expresión de su amiga, y comprendió por la seriedad de su expresión que se trataba de algo importante. Aunque estaba demasiada exhausta, no tuvo más que desviar su camino hasta el sofá y sentarse pesadamente.

— Detesto que mi curiosidad lo supere todo —bufó peleando con la comodidad del mueble y el efecto adormecedor que le provocaba. Había cerrado los ojos, pero sintió a Ino acompañarla en el sitio.

— ¿Por qué no sabía que Hinata y Shino se casarán? Ni siquiera sabía de su relación. Y no me digas que tú tampoco, porque yo sé que tu segunda profesión es el periodismo informal —Las palabras salían de una manera desbordada que por la frustración de no estar en su cama, irritaban a Sakura. Mucho más por la injusta acusación que le hacían.

— Yo te había dicho lo que pasó con Hinata el año pasado.

— Eso lo sé. Pero no lo de ella y Shino.

— También te lo había comentado en tu antro personal. Pero si me escucharas al menos la mitad del tiempo que usas perdida en tu cabeza mientras te drogas con el olor de las flores, no tendrías que reclamar ahora y evitar que yo esté en mi cama. En serio Ino, deberías entrar a rehabilitación o a un centro psiquiátrico, no es normal que sufras ese tipo de efectos. —Y así se había esfumado cualquier indicio de enojo. Sakura no mentía, e Ino no tenía algún tipo de defensa ante su argumento. Sintiéndose apenada intentó desviar el curso de la improvisaba conversación a otro punto.

— No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

— Deberías comenzar por la aceptación del problema.

— Hablo de la boda. —Pasó cierto tiempo en el que el silencio reinó, mientras la cansada mente de Sakura procesaba lo dicho. Ino la miraba expectante y con cierta desesperación, pues no se atrevía a ser directa con ese tema. Mencionarlo indirectamente ya era vergonzoso para ella.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de superarlo.

Luego de entender que Ino no la detendría más, Sakura se levantó lentamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Ino ya había pensado hace mucho lo mismo que su compañera de cuarto sugirió. Pero fácil era decirlo que hacerlo realidad. Cierto era que ella no había sentido por largo tiempo la sensación que renacía en su pecho. La rutina le había ayudado a adormecer ese tipo de emociones. Por supuesto, los pensamientos eran lo más duro de afrontar, pero podía mantener un nivel aceptable de lucha mientras permaneciera en la floristería. Era su terapia secreta aunque pareciera un vicio a los ojos de Sakura.

De alguna extraña forma, el golpeteo del reloj la regresó a la realidad. Y aunque del momento en adelante la sensación seguiría avivada, por ahora podría dormir y no sufrirla entre sueños. Se levantó después de apagar la televisión, y antes de ingresar por completo a su habitación, echó un último vistazo al computador que reposaba sobre la mesa. Una sutil tentación surgió pero lo ignoró dejando la sala oscura y en soledad.

**=0=**

Otro día soleado de primavera había iniciado e Ino ya estaba en la mesa con los desayunos servidos. Sin embargo, la diferencia recaía en la mano que sostenía una taza de café y la otra que se apoyaba al frente del teclado de su portátil. La tentación la había vencido más temprano de lo que esperaba, y ya se encontraba revisando el mensaje de invitación, exactamente los correos en la sección de destinatarios. Buscaba uno en específico y no sabía si era el mismo que ella tan bien conocía.

— Buenos días —Escuchó la voz ronca de Sakura, pero no prestó mayor atención cuando ella se sentó a digerir el contenido de su plato.

— Días… —respondió Ino distraída.

— Creo no tener el sueño suficiente para ignorar que algo no anda bien. —Ino pasó de lo que su amiga dijo cuándo halló su objetivo. No era el mismo correo pero el contenido era reconocible: su seudónimo preferido. Dibujó una leve sonrisa y la sensación de la noche anterior se acrecentó— ¿Debo preocuparme?

— ¿Ah? —fue cuando la rubia levantó la vista que se encontró cara a cara con la mirada inquisidora de Sakura. Sus ojos entrecerrados la observaban con más atención de la que prefería.

— Al menos que tu narcótico te hiciera creer que la mañana es noche, y por eso estás frente a tu portátil cuando no es la hora en que sueles hacerlo, y ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno; me atrevo a asegurar que algo más inesperado te pasa. Y debo admitir que prefiero lo primero —Ino desvió la mirada sintiéndose atrapada. No quería conversar con Sakura de ello, pues sabía que la irritaría. Años de consejos, sermones y consuelos habían creado una intensa aversión en su compañera. E Ino sabía que estaba en su derecho. Sakura tenía razón. Pero, lastimosamente, había cuestiones que no entendían a ese tipo de lógica y escapaban de cualquier control.

— Entonces no deberías preguntar si ya sabes —Sakura bufó y rodó los ojos. No podía haber peor momento para que la pesadilla amorosa de la Yamanaka iniciara. Las finales de semestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y no tenía tiempo para soportar sus crisis. A duras penas y podía comer y dormir.

— Nadie ha sabido de él desde aquello. Posiblemente ya haya continuado con su vida y tú estás acá estancada con la tuya.

— Pero… —Aquello fue un golpe fuerte. Era la verdad después de todo, pero una que jamás había podido aceptar. Además, sabía que entre las líneas de lo dicho, Sakura dejó salir un tema más complicado. Aquello era demasiado para Ino y debía tratarlo todo por separado.

— Habla de una vez. —exigió Sakura sin la culpabilidad suficiente para retractarse por su dureza.

— Sé que no es muy probable que exista la oportunidad para que suceda. Pero no puedo evitar la ansiedad de pensar que él estará en la fiesta. —Terminó aumentando el agarre de su mano en la taza que a ese punto no había soltado. Sakura suspiró resignada intentando ser lo más delicada posible.

— Yo también vi su correo en la lista. Y aunque también quisiera verlo, nada asegura que vaya ir teniendo en cuenta lo que esto significa para él.

Otro instante de silencio se apoderó del ambiente, y Sakura supo que hasta allí había llegado la conversación. Terminó su desayuno y regresó a aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba de descanso ya que su día iniciaba más temprano. Estaba equivocada, las finales habían llegado.

Ino vio la espalda de su amiga desaparecer tras la puerta, y al mirar su desayuno descubrió que no había tenido apetito desde que se levantó. Prepararlo había sido cuestión de costumbre más no de necesidad. Y si había algo que necesitaba, no lo podía alcanzar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue terminar su taza de café, echar un rápido y último vistazo al correo que había resaltado con el cursor, cerrar el portátil sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, y seguir con lo que restaba de normalidad en su día. Aunque dudaba que pudiese ser normal.

**=0=**

Las explosiones de creatividad podían ser un analgésico para cualquier problema. Ser creativo y tener la inspiración necesaria para dejar fluir las ideas, generaban un efecto adormecedor a las preocupaciones. Las palabras de un escritor, las notas de un músico, y el arte con flores de Ino; allí nada importaba más que sus obras. Para el resto podía ser un producto o un regalo más, pero la rubia amaba su trabajo, y más que entregar sus niñas en las manos de otros a cambio de dinero, sentía que sus manos podían moldear la belleza natural de las flores de manera que el mundo pudiese admirarlas con todo el esplendor posible.

Esas explosiones eran de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba con toda pasión, y ese día en particular, le fue de gran ayuda para evadir las estocadas de pensamientos que solo la atormentaban. Ella siempre entregaba amor a sus arreglos florales, pero también era cierto que esos en especial tendrían un toque más mágico de lo normal, pues su empeño era más que el cien por ciento. Ese amor que le era prohibido exteriorizar, había despertado de su letargo, e Ino tomó ventaja de ello para dirigirlo todo lo posible a sus pedidos.

Y así como su energía salía sin límites, al salir de una jornada pesada de trabajo, sintió todas las secuelas del esfuerzo. Estaba completamente cansada, orgullosamente satisfecha pues sus arreglos encantaron a los clientes, y tranquila pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, muy corto tiempo, para acabar el día en un profundo sueño, lo que no le dejaría espacio para pensar.

Siguiendo esa misma línea, durante el camino a casa, pensó únicamente en llegar. Cuando pisó el interior de su apartamento, se duchó, preparó algo para cenar y se sentó en el mueble para revisar sus correos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no abrir el mensaje de invitación luego de terminar con los de negocio, y al estar a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación para leer un libro y esperar a que los brazos de Morfeo la rodearan, Sakura entró.

— Buenas noches —saludó Sakura con usual cansancio.

— Buenas noches. ¿Tuviste tiempo para hacer compras? —indagó Ino extrañada al ver que sus manos cargaban unas bolsas con logotipos de tiendas que ella bien conocía: de ropa, calzado y accesorios.

— Algo así. —respondió sentándose con pesadez al lado de la rubia, y luego ubicó las bolsas frente a sus pies—. Me escapé durante un receso y lo hice en tiempo record. Te mostraré mañana temprano. Tuve que hacer algunos cambios para ver clases en el día.

— ¿Por qué el cambio? Me hubieses dicho para acompañarte el sábado, yo también necesito hacer compras.

— No podemos ese día, Ino. La fiesta es mañana. —Debía ser su estado exhausto que le hizo procesar la información muy lentamente; o solo su ser se negaba a aceptarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La resignación de Sakura incrementó el cansancio mental que ya pesaba sobre su cabeza. Ya no tenía la misma paciencia para los fallos de memoria de su amiga. Había creído que ese capítulo estaba cerrado, pero se equivocó.

— Voy a considerar mudarme a alguno de los apartamentos de abajo —masculló recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del mueble, y cerrando los ojos después de ver cuando su olvidadiza amiga revisaba histérica el portátil.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Me da gusto que en su primer capítulo, la historia tenga esta aceptación. La he estado avanzando con más fluidez de lo esperado, y espero mantener este mismo interés por parte de ustedes, y más si es posible. Gracias al comentario y a los seguidores.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.

PD: Lamento si les molesta que el capítulo sea corto. Supongo que es uno de esos caprichos de escritora, porque se me hace que tiene el contenido exacto para mostrar lo que necesito. Locuras mías (xD).

Chao, chao


	3. Capítulo 3 - Volcán en erupción

**Nota previa(Opcional): **Durante la historia suena una canción. Si desean pueden hacerlo en el momento en que se menciona. Se llama Problem por Ariana Grande.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Volcán en erupción**

* * *

Buscar, elegir, probar y descartar. Ino había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido el mismo proceso. De lo que sí estaba segura era que se había convertido en el tipo de clientes que las empleadas detestaban, pues ponían a prueba su paciencia y de paso su trabajo; en cualquier momento podrían estallar. Sin embargo, lo único que podían hacer era ser lo más comprensivas posible e intentar ayudarla a sobrepasar las indecisiones y que eligiera lo que fuera de una vez por todas. Pero la rubia temía que no pudiese lograrlo con todas las preocupaciones que nublaban su juicio.

El hecho de ser desconcertada dos noches seguidas no era saludable para su bienestar mental. Aunque la segunda vez había sido completamente culpa de su retornado despiste. Todo el esfuerzo del día previo para no pensar en el tema, la hizo olvidar la fecha en la que se daría el evento. Ni siquiera había estado consciente al respecto. Creía que lo acostumbrado era enviar las invitaciones por lo menos una semana antes. No fue hasta que leyó la posdata de Shikamaru, en la que se excusaba por la improvisada celebración planeada por el impulsivo Kiba Inuzuka; cuando supo que lo único en que había centrado su atención era el recuerdo de alguien y la idea de poder volver a compartir el mismo espacio con él. Y gracias a ello, tuvo que iniciar su día más temprano de lo normal para encargarse de sus obligaciones en la floristería y en la tarde afrontar una extenuante carrera de compras. Pero su plan no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba porque ni siquiera era capaz de hacer la primera elección.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo encabezaban la lista. Había tenido la esperanza de poder sobreponerse lo suficiente para, llegado el momento, actuar con toda la neutralidad posible. Esa misma esperanza estaba acompañada con el ideal de verlo y contar todos y cada uno de los cambios que el tiempo de ausencia había hecho en su cuerpo y personalidad, y si el cerebro de Ino iba a absorber y procesar toda esa información, al menos quería que su cuerpo lo disimulara. Que su rostro mostrara una expresión más allá de la amabilidad, en lugar de alegría desbordante; y sus movimientos estuviesen bajo total control sin la torpeza que la dominaba cuando estaba frente a él.

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar para ambientar el lugar. Era una de esas pop que Sakura solía escuchar, re-escuchar, y volver a escuchar todo el día en el apartamento. Si Ino era adicta al olor de las flores, Sakura era una viciosa de la música cuando encontraba una canción que le fascinaba., y a veces la rubia se encontraba con la desgracia de tenerla metida en su cabeza hasta que terminaba gustándole. En esta ocasión, mientras luchaba con el cierre de un vestido en uno de los probadores, bufó disgustada al reconocer la melodía y la voz aguda de la cantante. Fue una de las últimas que intentó olvidar con esfuerzo, luego de que Sakura durase más de dos semanas cantándola, silbándola y tarareándola cada momento.

— Maldición… —masculló irritada al ver que la cremallera se había atorado en la tela. Irritada e impaciente desistió del intento, y probó con el siguiente.

_I know you're never gonna wake up (Sé que nunca despertarás)_

_I gotta give up (Tengo que rendirme) _

_But it's you (Pero eres tú)_

Por fortuna, ponérselo sería sencillo sin tener que luchar con otra cremallera. Tuvo algunos tropiezos y enredos con sus brazos atravesando los orificios erróneos, pero lo logró y se miró al espejo.

Ino había moldeado al tiempo con la rutina, y sus pasos se desplazaban con la autonomía de la costumbre, más allá de su consciencia. Las cosas sencillas pasaron a ser superfluas y olvidadas. Pero era un olvido translúcido que percibía pero no apreciaba. Como cuando los rayos del sol impactaban en su rostro y la calidez era más un toque que su piel realmente no sentía, eso solo la despertaba. El agua fría de su ducha la despabilaba; la temperatura no era relevante pero sí la necesidad de su efecto. Ingerir el desayuno para calmar las exigencias de su estómago y el requisito de adquirir la energía para otro día más de trabajo en la floristería. Y mirar su reflejo en el espejo con el fin de comprobar que su apariencia estuviese aceptable. Todo por necesidad y cumplimiento del cronograma que tenía por vida.

_Head in the clouds (Con la cabeza en las nubes)_

_Got no weight on my shoulders (No tengo más peso sobre mis hombros)_

_I should be wiser and realize that (Debería ser más lista y darme cuenta que)_

Pero ¿Dónde quedaban sus deseos? El hacer por deber y no hacer por querer era a lo que se reducía su existencia. Y al observarse en el espejo del probador, un sentimiento extraño se expandía en su pecho a la par de sus pulmones. Algo que no había sentido por varios años y que creía olvidado pues ya no tenía cabida en su día a día.

La satisfacción de un querer.

El vestido negro, ajustado en su torso y suelto desde la cintura por un cinturón del mismo color, tenía un encaje que dejaba apreciar la piel de la parte superior de sus hombros hasta el inicio de su busto. No tenía mangas. De repente, quiso experimentar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, las manos llegaron a su cabello y soltaron la cola de caballo, dejando que las rubias hebras cayeran con suavidad sobre sus hombros y la parte de arriba de su espalda. El flequillo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido pero se sintió complacida con la imagen. Y la nostalgia la embargó. Ante sus ojos había una Ino diferente, esa de su pasado cuyos verdes ojos brillaban, que era esbelta a pesar de su delgadez, elegante y vanidosa; esa misma que ahora descubría que extrañaba.

Y sin preverlo, un efecto dominó de emociones siguieron a la añoranza, entre las que percibió desagrado; decepción de un presente que no era mucho mejor que sus memorias.

_I got one less problem without you (Tengo un problema menos sin ti)._

Sacudió su cabeza de tales pensamientos y prefirió centrarse en su elección. Compraría ese vestido y tendría un problema menos en el día. Faltaban los zapatos, accesorios y sobrevivir a la fiesta para que su vida regresara a la estabilidad. Aunque en el fondo advirtiera cierta renuencia ante la idea.

— Me llevo este. —anunció al salir del probador y recibió como respuesta un alivio generalizado que las empleadas no se esforzaron en ocultar. Ino rio nerviosa sintiéndose avergonzada cuando creyó escuchar un comentario de molestia; al parecer se habían quedado sin prendas para ofrecerle.

**=0=**

La distancia del primer piso hasta su ático fue más corta de lo que jamás había sido desde su mudanza. El cerebro humano podía ser engañado por deseos opuestos, como el hecho de querer retrasarlo todo para evitar lo inevitable, y a la final una maquinaria universal funcionaba para acelerar el tiempo a su antojo, hacerla inmune al cansancio de subir cada escalón y tenerla frente a la puerta de su apartamento como si se hubiese teletransportado. Eso y la ansiedad que adormecía sus manos y evitaba que sintiera el dolor de cargar unas bolsas en todo el largo trayecto desde el subterráneo hasta allí.

Inhaló profundamente para impulsarse, liberó una mano para abrir la puerta con su llave y dar el primer paso de acercamiento. Expulsó el aire retenido en su pecho como un sonoro suspiro.

— No vayas si no quieres, Ino —habló Sakura con tono cansado desde el mueble. Su exhalación la había delatado—, aunque mi cuerpo me pide lo contrario, quiero divertirme, y me será difícil si vas con esa actitud. —Aún vestía el uniforme verde pálido. Al acercarse, Ino pudo ver su maletín descansando al lado de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la rubia se preguntó si llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Debió ser un día pesado para ella teniendo en cuenta el cambio de horario que hizo para poder asistir al evento.

— También estoy cansada, solo eso. —mintió sentándose con pesadez a su lado, seguida por el sonido de las bolsas de compras al caer en el piso.

— Puedes mentirte a ti misma, es tu decisión. Pero no quiero lidiar con tus crisis en lo que dure la celebración, o me veré obligada a usar el alcohol como escape. Prefiero afrontar una resaca mañana que aguantar tus suspiros de amor platónico. —Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Ino quien miró aterrada a Sakura; mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero la rubia sabía que no era un farol. Sakura más alcohol y fiesta era igual a desastre multiplicado con vergüenza y preocupación—. Te quedan tres horas para alistarte física y mentalmente. Aprovéchalo.

— S-sí… —respondió con una sonrisa forzada de nerviosismo. Decidió que necesitaba una siesta por su salud mental, física y aquella que sería perjudicada si Sakura llegaba a embriagarse.

Tomó las bolsas y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación con lentitud. Estaba exhausta con todo lo acontecido en tan solo dos días. Las emociones reprimidas salían como una erupción, y estas habían dormido durante años reuniendo una fuerza sobrecogedora que un sencillo correo había detonado sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, lo peor no había iniciado, porque tan solo estaba siendo afectada por cenizas.

Otro suspiro sonoro escapó de sus labios.

— Escuché eso. —Reprochó Sakura recibiendo en respuesta un estruendoso portazo. Dibujó una sonrisa triunfal aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella también disfrutaba fastidiarla.

**=0=**

La noche estaba en su punto más oscuro con el relativo silencio de la ciudad y la tranquilidad, que en conjunto era la perfección para cualquier cuerpo desgastado; adornado con sábanas, la refrescante sensación que deja una dicha caliente, y la ligereza de un pijama acariciando la piel, como el susurro tácito de una canción de cuna. Eso era vida, terminar un largo y pesado día de trabajo para disfrutar ese paraíso nocturno. E Ino se había visto expulsada abruptamente de él para ir a una celebración infernal patrocinada por el demonio Kiba.

— No me molestaría hacer un trío en este instante. —comentó Sakura en tono aburrido sentada en el filo de la cama de Ino, quien se encontraba parada frente al espejo arreglando los últimos detalles de su apariencia.

— A mí tampoco —secundó la rubia mirando el reflejo de su cama desde donde la almohada y la sábana la invitaban a formar un grupo de tres.

Regresó la vista a su figura. El vestido negro estaba en su lugar acompañado de unos tacones habanos de altura media, pues no se atrevía a una mayor, se sentía desacostumbrada; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y dejaba libre un pequeño flequillo en el lado derecho de su rostro, que Sakura le ayudó a recuperar con un corte rápido, aunque no se comparara al que le acompañó en una época pasada desde su adolescencia, largo y frondoso; de su maquillaje destacaban sus labios pintados con un brillo rosado y la muñeca adornada con una pulsera de plata como lo eran también sus pendientes; una herencia familiar que lucía en ocasiones especiales.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó Ino girándose de cara a Sakura.

— Menos aburrida —contestó observándola detenidamente con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, el codo sobre su rodilla y la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

— Gracias, tú también estás bonita —concedió con una sonrisa forzada por la irritación, aunque no mentía. Su vestido verde combinaba con sus ojos. La falda, ancha y prensada verticalmente, flotaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con un lazo que se ajustaba en su cintura, al igual que su torso liso. Era sin mangas como el suyo pero con un escote en forma de bandeja que le permitía lucir una cadena de oro que resaltaba como sus tacones dorados y altos. Su cabello suelto, lacio y corto hasta el mentón.

— Si estamos listas, salgamos de este cuarto. Estoy a punto de sucumbir a la tentación. —Sakura se levantó y caminó a paso elegante hacia la salida del cuarto. Nadie notaría su cansancio; primaba el estilo. Así eran ambas.

No, Sakura era así. Ino ya no conocía de tal vanidad.

La Yamanaka echó un último vistazo a su reflejo, otro a la cama y siguió a su amiga. Ella también estaba tentada por un trío.

* * *

**Nota de autor: !**Hola! Aquí siendo extrañamente puntual. No sé muy bien qué más decir. Soy consciente que debo ganarme los comentarios, pero si hay alguno(s) que leen, por favor, den una señal de vida, se los agradecería. Este capítulo también es corto, pero como dije anteriormente, siento que cuento lo necesario hasta ahora. El próximo es un poquito más extenso (Sí, ya lo terminé xD).

Sin más qué decir, gracias por leer, y comenten.

Chao, chao


	4. Capítulo 4 - La celebración

**Nota autor (importante): **Como recomendación especial, y petición, sería más agradable si escucharan las canciones que se mencionan durante el capítulo.

La primera es Atlanta por Bond, y esta es la que se escucha al inicio. La segunda es Style por Taylor Swift.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**La celebración**

* * *

Las llamas surcaron por el aire hasta donde la fuerza de los pulmones de su creador podía impulsarlas. Su fuego iluminaba todo y a todos los que estuvieran cerca para maravillarse por el espectáculo. Otra barra de fuego danzante surgió para ganar exclamaciones de asombro a su alrededor, mientras una despampanante mujer caminaba con elegancia relativa sobre un par de sancos de tres metros robando miradas lascivas de los invitados masculinos. Su compañero de atractivo similar transitaba por una zona opuesta, lanzando miradas coquetas desde la favorable altura con la que se podía apreciar su dorso desnudo y ejercitado. Bailarines de movimientos excéntricos y profesionales danzaban en tarimas dispersas por todo el lugar, para que ninguno de los espectadores perdiera oportunidad alguna de su arte corporal, guiados por el ritmo de la música a todo volumen.

Mucha comida. Bebida inagotable. Y un gran espectáculo. Así era el sello que identificaba a las fiestas de Kiba Inuzuka. Aburrirse era prohibido y divertirse obligación. El menor de la familia, y heredero oficial de la reconocida marca de comida para perros: Akamaru; tenía una pasión insaciable por el entretenimiento, y si en algo se comprometía en alma y cuerpo, era en organizar fiestas que pasaran a la historia, por ello no perdía oportunidad alguna para incitar celebraciones y llevar a cabo sus planes. Y el compromiso de Hinata y Shino no había sido la excepción.

Era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie solía celebrar los compromisos de esa forma, a menos que fuera para informar sobre ello a familiares y amigos, y, dado el caso, se organizaba una pequeña reunión. Pero Kiba no conocía el significado de sutileza o modestia. Si había que hacer algo, se debía realizar en grande. Tan grande como la mansión familiar y el inmenso jardín ocupado por más de quinientas personas de las que Ino no conocía ni un cuarto. Ni siquiera un tercio. Se preguntó cómo Kiba conocía a tanta gente, pero sospechaba que se había dado el lujo de esparcir la noticia de su fiesta, solo para hacerla famosa más allá de la ciudad. Era obvio que su interés iba más allá de la alegría compartida por la futura unión nupcial de dos amigos.

La rubia se sentía cohibida, nerviosa y abandonada. Había pasado una hora desde que llegara junto a Sakura a la ostentosa celebración, y su supuesta amiga se había perdido entre la multitud. No alcanzaba a ver ni su cabello, y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta el llamativo color. Aunque, antes de desistir en su búsqueda, se había topado con personajes pintorescos cuyos cabellos estaban teñidos desde el rojo hasta un verde el cual Ino dudaba que fuera saludable para el cuero cabelludo.

La noche era estrellada, y en la zona alta de Konoha donde residían las familias acaudaladas, podía apreciarse a los luceros con mayor brillo. Saber aquello la hacía sentir patética y aburrida. Luego de tanto tiempo sin salir a fiestas, su cuerpo había perdido la fluidez de seguir un ritmo melódico, su boca era débil ante el ardor de una bebida fuerte, y su cerebro se cerraba ante la idea de ser social con desconocidos. A duras penas y había cruzado palabra con sus viejos amigos y antiguos compañeros de colegio, antes de que algunos se esfumara hacia el llamado de la conquista y el baile en una pista de baile mandada a construir.

Exhaló con fuerza aun cuando los decibeles del golpeteo rítmico y los violines de una melodía tecno no la dejasen escuchar ni sus suspiros. Estaba parada de espalda a una de las numerosas mesas de bebidas, con un vaso de cerveza en su mano y moviendo su pie a la par de la música. Su mirada viajaba entre los diversos rostros desconocidos, el fuego que atravesaba el aire y los modelos en sancos. Intentaba distraerse para escapar de los pensamientos que la querían obligar a abandonar el lugar y regresar al confort de su cama. Irónicamente, también la hacían sentirse una amargada; aunque sospechaba que hacía tiempo se había convertido en una.

¿Y _él_? Tan ausente como lo estarían sus esperanzas.

— Preciosa ¿Quieres bailar? —Justo cuando otra serpiente de fuego se arrastraba por el aire, una figura surgió de la nada frente a ella, haciendo sombra en su cuerpo y obstaculizando su visión. Ino se estremeció ante la imagen. Más allá de su vestimenta entre el púrpura, gris y blanco, era sus dientes inhumanamente puntiagudos lo que la turbaba. Sentía como si en cualquier momento la llevaría a una zona oscura y apartada para arrancarle la carne de su cuello, y su temor aumentó cuando la sonrisa del desconocido se ensanchó en un modo que pretendía ser seductor. Su cabello blanco y lacio que llegaba hasta el mentón, sus ojos de un púrpura opaco y esos dientes de tiburón, era el conjunto exacto para un rotundo:

— ¡No! —La palabra dejó la boca de Ino con demasiada rapidez y vehemencia, pero en el fondo esperaba que su exclamación fuera disimulado por el volumen de la música—. Ya he bailado mucho y estoy descansando. —Sintió que debía suavizar su rechazo con una falsa excusa.

— Tienes una interesante forma de bailar. —Ino alzó una ceja confundida— He visto que has estado aquí sola desde hace un rato y quise hacerte compañía. —Los nervios de la rubia se acentuaron al sentirse atrapada y darse cuenta que el atemorizante desconocido la había estado observando. Este pareció notarlo pues su sonrisa se hizo afilada y burlona—. Tranquila, me darás la oportunidad cuando estés más descansada. Nos vemos, preciosa. —Y así como apareció, se esfumó. El alivio regresó al pecho de la Yamanaka, momentáneamente. Ahora, no solo debía buscar a Sakura, también debía evitar al dientes de tiburón. Su noche solo empeoraba.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hey! ¡Solicito su atención! ¡Sai! ¡Apaga la maldita música para que me puedan escuchar!

La estridente voz de Kiba que salía por el inmenso y elaborado sistema de sonido, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Este se había subido a una de las tarimas junto al grupo de bailarines. Se notaban los efectos del alcohol en su costosa camisa desarreglada, e Ino supuso que su chaqueta de cuero se había perdido durante algún arranque de euforia mientras bailaba, lo que permitía denotar el grosor de su musculatura. Su mano derecha sostenía un vaso y la otra el micrófono, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y lanzaba miradas descaradas a una de las bailarinas. La música dejó de escucharse y todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde el Inuzuka lo requería.

— ¡Habla de una vez! —gritó un hombre con exigencia mientras Kiba coqueteaba con la bailarina; este viró enojado.

— ¡Saquen a ese idiota! —Lo siguiente que Ino escuchó fueron las quejas del mismo hombre y una serie de risitas burlonas que se extendían al paso de los guardas de seguridad que arrastraban al impertinente. Debía ser un desconocido si ignoraba el temperamento de Kiba—. Solo intento tomar un poco de su tiempo para dedicar unas palabras a mis dos amigos que se casarán, —Continuó de forma dramática, seguramente para impresionar a la bailarina—, y desearles una próspera y feliz vida. ¿Es acaso un delito?

— ¡No! —respondieron a manera generalizada entre la multitud. Se habían dado cuenta que si seguían el papel no sufrirían las mismas consecuencias.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Shino! ¡Vengan! —Transcurrió un tiempo incierto hasta que se alcanzó a divisar otras dos figuras. Kiba se situó en medio de los dos, acercando a Hinata con el brazo sobre su hombro. Era un contraste la figura voluptuosa de la Hyuga acentuada por los vaqueros negros y blusa azul marino ceñida, con la actitud nerviosa y tímida que la caracterizaba, como su cabello largo cubriendo la espalda; y mucho más si se le unía con el aire misterioso del Aburame vistiendo aquel anorak gris y gafas negras—. Esta es la feliz pareja que se casará en unos meses. Han sido mis amigos desde los pañales, hemos pasado por mucho y no puedo estar más contento de que estén juntos. A ellos va dedicada esta fiesta y a ellos deben honrar esta noche. —La última frase destilaba un tono de orden que no podía pasar desapercibido—. Ahora, a disfrutar. Hinata. Shino. ¡Sean felices! —Los gritos de felicitación le siguieron y otra canción se empezó a escuchar. La pareja desapareció de su vista, mientras Kiba llevaba en brazos a la bailarina.

El ambiente siguió su ritmo como si nada lo hubiera perturbado.

**=0=**

_**¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que vendrías. Por favor, no te retractes.**_

Ya eran incontables las veces que había leído el mensaje en la pantalla iluminada de su celular. Era el segundo de tres que había recibido esa noche, pero este había conquistado toda su atención. Le dedicó completo interés impulsado por la sensación aguda en su pecho que punzaba rítmicamente, aunque no sabía si era a la par de su corazón o de la melodía de canciones electrónicas que, en ese preciso instante, le eran ajenas.

Si bien podía saber la hora, ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el jardín frontal de la mansión. Vio entrar y salir a numerosas personas, solas o acompañadas, y por lo único que agradecía era que ninguno lo reconocía. Porque, en aquel momento, quería permanecer solo, observando los mismos mensajes, cuestionando al impulso que lo llevó a aceptar la invitación bajo la fuerza de una promesa. Nunca faltaba a su palabra. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de atravesar las inmensas puertas. La duda lo había debilitado en el preciso segundo en que sus pies dejaron su auto y tocaron el suelo, y lo había congelado por completo cuando divisó la entrada desde el lugar exacto donde ahora se encontraba sentado.

— Por favor, no te retractes… —Leyó en voz baja. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde su llegada, y creía que, de alguna forma, decirlas le devolvería el coraje con el que había conducido ocho horas de regreso a su ciudad natal, para asistir a una fiesta.

Y celebrar el compromiso entre su ex novia y su amigo.

Se levantó y pudo sentir el hormigueo generado al permanecer en una sola posición por mucho tiempo. Guardó su celular en uno de bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros y allí mantuvo su mano guardada, pensaba que optar por una apariencia relajada tendría el efecto real en su cuerpo.

Superó la parte difícil, dar el primer paso, seguido de otro y unos cuantos más. Aceleraba, se detenía y continuaba. Al final entró.

Los recuerdos, la nostalgia y la tristeza lo embargaron al notar que casi nada había cambiado. Habían remodelado un poco, pero la esencia estaba intacta. Era el mismo lugar donde había jugado cuando era un niño, y se había quedado a dormir después de noches enteras de fiestas. Allí rio, lloró y conoció el amor. Y al rememorar eso último, las dudas amenazaron con hacerlo regresar, y no solo al muro del jardín frontal, sino a su ciudad, a su nueva vida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás seguido de otro. Hasta que la vio. Era un rostro conocido, uno amigo. Y a ello se aferró. Sería lo primero que haría, saludaría como un ancla, un preámbulo antes de volver a _ella._

**=0=**

La siguiente canción inició y fue la señal elegida para dirigirse al baño. Su vejiga la presionaba y no supo cómo había sido capaz de bailar con tal urgencia. Tal vez, se debía a que se había quedado sin excusas para rechazar al dientes de tiburón; después de la quinta invitación de baile, Ino ya no pudo negarse. Al menos el único consuelo era que, en realidad, su cuerpo no había olvidado dejarse llevar por la melodía. Y por la sonrisa afilada, aún terrorífica; entendió que su pareja de baile había quedado complacido.

_Long drive could end in burning flame or paradise (Un largo viaje podría terminar en llamas o en el paraíso)._

Tuvo que mover con cierta brusquedad a varias personas en el camino, pues la urgencia se hacía grave entre más se acercaba. El arrepentimiento inundó su mente por haber permanecido tanto tiempo allí parada, tomando vasos y vasos de cervezas; y deseó haber aceptado todas las invitaciones a bailar para salvarse de encontrarse apresurada y temerosa de un incidente épicamente vergonzoso.

_It's been a while since I have even heard from you (Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escuché de ti)_

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando llegó bajo techo. Adentro había más espacio para transitar. Ignorando un comentario subido de tono sobre su vestido, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo y siguió el camino que ya conocía hacia uno de los baños de la primera planta. Rogando que no hubiese nadie en su interior, tocó e ingresó de inmediato al no obtener respuesta.

Sí, ese desagradable llamado de la naturaleza podía ser un paraíso cuando simplemente se atendía.

…_But I can't stop thinking about you and I (…Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en tú y yo)._

Lavó sus manos, retocó su maquillaje, arregló su cabello frente al espejo, y se dirigió a la salida preguntándose si debía buscar a Sakura, sintiendo la preocupación despertar en su pecho al no tener noticias suyas.

Abrió la puerta.

Pero allí permaneció.

Ino sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, y sus labios ligeramente separados.

— Hola, Ino.

_And when we go crashing down (Y cuando nos derrumbamos)_

_We come back everytime (Volvemos cada vez)_

Fueron numerosos los escenarios que había imaginado desde que leyera el mensaje de invitación aquella noche. Muchos iniciaban de manera demasiada elaborada, guiada, tal vez, por los nervios; otras situaciones eran vergonzosas y pesimistas. Por último, eran pocas las que fluían de manera natural.

'_Cause we never go out of style (Porque nunca pasamos de moda)_

Pero, definitivamente, ninguna consistía en salir del baño y encontrarlo luciendo esa sonrisa, esos ojos y ese cabello.

— ¿Naruto?

Y en ninguno de sus escenarios imaginarios ella preguntaba su nombre.

_We never go out of style (Nunca pasamos de moda)._

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **!Hola! Wow, gracias por los comentarios, así se va notando la aceptación y de paso me generan una mayor motivación.

Tal vez, no lo notaron, pero este capítulo fue un poco más extenso, se los aseguró (xD). ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro? Por mi parte me pareció algo cómico, digo, no quieres salir del baño y encontrarte con el chico que te gusta después de tanto tiempo (xD). Por cierto, escribiendo este capítulo, me di cuenta que me agrada como voy plasmando a Kiba. En el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán (Sí ya lo terminé).

Sin más que decir, les agradezco su atención. No olviden comentar.

Chao, chao


	5. Capítulo 5 - Elixir de recuerdos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Elixir de recuerdos**

* * *

Dolor, palpitante y grave, pero extraño. Ese no era el efecto de la luz solar atravesando su ventana hasta llegar a sus párpados. Así no era el tacto intangible que la despertaba cada mañana. Solía sentir molestia, renuencia y hasta un poco de flojera, pero no dolor. Ino no sufría los golpes incesantes que martillaban en su cabeza y la intensa molestia provocada por aquello que antes había sido un despertador leve y silencioso, su plan b.

Era algo ciertamente distinto, una sensación que percibía conocida pero el martilleo no permitía a su cerebro procesarla. Intentó abrir los ojos e instintivamente apretó sus párpados, y el simple movimiento agudizó ese dolor. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué no podía alzar sus párpados? Para ese instante debería estar sentada en el fijo de su cama, estirando su cuerpo para iniciar el nuevo día. No comprendía por qué el hecho de cambiar de posición y estar boca arriba, era una acción infernal.

Posó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su frente, como un intento desesperado y vano para hallar el alivio que su cabeza exigía; y evitar que la luz no aumentara el sufrimiento. ¿Qué pasaba por alto? No lo sabía, pero lo único que entendía es que al menos debía permitir la visión a sus ojos. Y con esfuerzo sobrehumano lo logró.

Estaba en su cuarto, eso seguía igual. Con la lucidez que le restaba, estudió todo lo que el resto de sus sentidos percibían. Por tacto supo que estaba vestida, pero no era lo que normalmente usaba para dormir. _El vestido_, pensó luego de unos segundos, y el descubrimiento desencadenó una serie de recuerdos en su memoria nublada, al igual que un efecto dominó; todos dispersos, sin orden o sentido, y que en conjunto le otorgaban la respuesta que buscaba.

— Agh… —No era la respuesta que quería articular. El martilleo tomó más fuerza a causa del descubrimiento, y únicamente pudo emitir ese quejido. Al menos sabía que tenía una resaca.

Sintiendo cansancio en su brazo levantado, lo ubicó a un costado mientras giraba su rostro al lado opuesto de la ventana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo rechazaba esa luz y le daba la espalda. Cuando superó el poco alivio que aquello generaba y fue más consciente de su alrededor, específicamente del espacio en su cama que debía estar vacío; halló otra respuesta aunque solo en ese instante supo que tenía tal pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Durmiendo a su lado. Pero aún desconocía sobre su paradero en lo que duró la celebración, o al menos eso alcanzaba a visualizar en su memoria.

— Sakura —Su voz salió áspera; tenía la garganta reseca—. Sakura. —Repitió al no recibir contestación, ni siquiera una señal de ser escuchada. Y comprendiendo que el sonido no servía, optó por el tacto y con la palma de su mano golpeó ligeramente la espalda de su amiga. Escuchó un gruñido, era algo, pero no suficiente. Si quería más respuesta debía despertarla para buscarlas con su ayuda—. Sakura, despierta.

— Ino... no… ahora… —dijo en tono grave y somnoliento. Su cuerpo mantenía la misma posición: acostaba boca abajo, con el vestido verde algo desacomodado y el cabello rosa despeinado. La rubia no quería imaginar cuál sería el estado de su propia apariencia.

— Sakura, —En contra de la quietud que su cuerpo imploraba, Ino se incorporó lo suficiente para virar con esfuerzo el cuerpo de Sakura y así encararla. El dolor se agudizó, su amiga se quejó pero no protestó y la cabeza de Ino regresó a la almohada. Ambas estaban ahora cara a cara sobre sus costados— ¿Cómo llegamos al apartamento? —Vio a Sakura poner su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos cuando estos se toparon con la iluminación proveniente de la ventana. Bufó fastidiada.

— ¿Estás herida? ¿Sientes alguna molestia en tu cuerpo? No. Eso es lo que importa. Ahora mismo lo único que tú y yo necesitamos es dormir. Si no quieres hacerlo, por favor, déjame en paz. —Y como si alguien hubiera rebobinado un video, Sakura regresó a su posición anterior.

Ino tendría que esperar y aclarar sus dudas por sí sola. Pero antes detendría el martilleo.

**=0=**

Era relajante el alivio que su lengua y garganta resecas sentían, al paso del líquido negro, amargo pero celestial. Nada como una taza de café para afrontar la resaca, algo que Ino bien había aprendido en el pasado y que afortunadamente no había olvidado. Al final, el desenfreno adolescente debía dejar algo positivo aparte de una buena cuota de arrepentimientos.

Colocó la taza sobre la mesa, envuelta entre ambas manos. Respiró hondo permitiendo al aroma del café ingresar por su nariz, como si enviara apoyo a la pastilla que había tomado para el dolor de cabeza. Exhaló con fuerza intentando liberar la frustración contenida en su pecho. Desde que se había levantado de la cama, durante su ducha, y hasta que se sentara en la mesa, los recuerdos seguían danzando incorpóreos en su mente, pero no los podía distinguir. Eran retazos, imágenes salpicadas que no otorgaban explicación alguna a la gran cuestión que deseaba resolver. ¿Por qué se había embriagado de esa forma? Sin embargo, en el fondo, Ino era consciente de que aquella pregunta solo era un maquillaje para otra gran duda, pero que no se veía dispuesta a aceptar, ni siquiera aclarar; y esa duda tenía nombre propio: Naruto.

Había aplicado una estrategia sencilla que consistía en pescar imágenes al azar, darles todo el sentido posible y organizarlas por tiempo y espacio. Hasta hora su logro recaía en su llegada a la fiesta. Recordaba el recibimiento que Kiba les dio a ella y a Sakura, y el pequeño tour de reencuentros que les ofreció, en el que ambas saludaron muy rápidamente a varios de sus viejos amigos.

— _¡Me alegra ver a mis dos chicas!_

— _Sí. Sí, Kiba. Pero suéltame que me arruinas. —protestó Sakura irritada por la excesiva muestra de afecto. El Inuzuka había rodeado su cintura para alzarla entre brazos, desacomodando su vestido. Pasado unos segundos eternos de vergüenza, por fin fue liberada y regresada al suelo—. Veo que sigues siendo un adicto al ejercicio. —Añadió mientras arreglaba su vestimenta y lanzaba una mirada acusadora al sonriente joven. _

— _La próxima vez podrías aplicar menos fuerza a tus abrazos. —Secundó Ino quien había pasado por el mismo recibimiento. Su molestia inicial había desaparecido. Estaba contenta por volver a ver a uno de sus viejos amigos, y agradecía la expresión de afecto._

— _No pueden culparme por la emoción. Hace tiempo no las veía. Siguen hermosas, y soy un hombre que aprecia la belleza, femenina claro está —Ino sonrió. El coqueteo y la sonrisa salvaje eran eternas características de Kiba. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban._

— _Claro, casanova. Deja que esas emociones fluyan en otras chicas, y estamos bien. —Advirtió Sakura cruzando los brazos en su pecho._

— _Hermosa y temperamental, me encanta. —La Haruno bufó e Ino rio sutilmente divertida—. Vengan chicas, las llevaré con los demás. —Kiba ofreció sus brazos y ambas cedieron resignadas pero entretenidas. Lo habían extrañado—. Entonces ¿Alguna vacante para Kiba o ambas están comprometidas? —Continuó en tono galante mientras se internaba en la multitud con ellas a cada lado._

_Al primero que encontraron fue a Sai, pues era el Dj de la fiesta y el más fácil y rápido de hallar. A Ino no le sorprendía pues sabía de la carrera artística que el siempre extraño chico había elegido para su vida. El dibujo y la música eran su pasión. _

_La presentación fue rápida considerando lo ocupado que estaba, pero ello no evitó que Sai hiciese honor a su personalidad._

— _No han cambiado. Aunque, —decía Sai mirando a Sakura en forma pensativa—, creí que tu frente sería más grande. Me alegra haber estado equivocado. —concluyó con genuina sinceridad. Al final él nunca entendió por qué Ino ahogó una carcajada y Kiba las alejó dificultosamente con nerviosismo pintado en su rostro. Solo se preocupó por el notable estado alterado de la joven de cabello rosa. Parecía enojada. _

_Mientras Sakura lanzaba maldiciones entre dientes, todas dirigidas al imprudente Sai, ignorando las palabras de Ino que fallaban en calmarla; en su camino se toparon con Ten Ten y Hyuga. _

— _¡Sakura! ¡Ino! —Exclamó la castaña envolviendo a cada una en un emotivo abrazo—. ¿Cómo han estado? Las he echado de menos._

— _También nosotras, Ten Ten. —dijo Sakura respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? _

— _Hace meses, eso es seguro. Tenemos tanto que actualizar. Solo poco antes de recibir la invitación, me preguntaba por ustedes ¿Cierto Neji? —Ten Ten acercó más a su acompañante uniendo más el lazo de sus brazos. El aludido simplemente asintió serio._

— _Serio y callado. Emotiva y sonriente. Tal para cual, bien complementados. —comentó Sakura entretenida por el sonrojo de la pareja, la única del grupo que había permanecido desde sus inicios. Era el primer noviazgo de ambos, una relación de adolescencia y allí estaban, aún sonrojados y enamorados. Ante ello Ino no podía sentirse más alegre, y sonrió._

— _Ehmm… no-nosotros íbamos a un… lugar. Me alegra verlas chicas. Hay que reunirnos un día. —Habló Ten Ten nerviosa arrastrando con afán al Hyuga para alejarse del trío. El amor mantenía su chispa al igual que su timidez._

— _¿Y todos vinieron? —Preguntó Sakura observando con satisfacción la huida de la pareja, siempre había sido su placer insano provocarles incomodidad._

— _No, algunos estudian o trabajan en otras ciudades. Pero dijeron que vendrían en verano. —Contestó Kiba iniciando su marcha junto a ellas. Durante el camino hacia las mesas para ofrecerles bebidas o comida, entablaron una amena conversación, intentando resumir la actualidad de sus vidas. No faltaron los comentarios coquetos y subidos de tono por parte del Inuzuka, quien no tuvo reparos en comentar sobre lo sospechoso que le parecía la soltería de ambas, y el hecho de que compartieran un apartamento. Palabras de las que tuvo que retractarse cuando ellas demostraron su descontento con violencia, ante la insinuación de su orientación sexual._

— _¿Ese es Sasuke? —Preguntó Ino._

Y hasta allí llegaba ese fragmento. Ino no estaba segura de los sucesos siguientes, pero sospechaba que la desaparición de su amiga estaba relacionada con la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha, y decidió no ahondar en el tema. Esarelación era el concepto puro de _complicación_ si se le podía llamar relación.

Ante la urgencia de un pequeño receso de sus cavilaciones, bebió lo que restaba en la taza, se levantó para volverla a llenar y agarró una segunda al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse seguido de pasos acercándose.

— Te has levantado temprano dos días seguidos. Es un milagro —dijo Ino con sarcasmo mientras colocaba la taza de café al lado de la cabeza de Sakura, que reposaba sobre la mesa. Lo cierto es que ya había pasado el mediodía, pero la rubia había supuesto, gracias a la amable petición de su amiga, que esta dormiría otras horas más, tal vez, hasta que se oscureciera el día—. ¿Debo tomar esto como tu modus operandi matutino? Levantarte, desayunar y volver a dormir —continuó regresando a su asiento frente a ella, entretenida por su estado desastroso; no se había molestado en quitarse el vestido, y qué decir de su cabello rosa.

— Sería un plan grandioso de no ser por la reunión de estudio a la que debo asistir en la universidad dentro de poco —La voz de Sakura se escuchaba amortiguada por la madera en que apoyaba su rostro, el cuál levantó con ayuda de una mano, con clara señales del dolor de cabeza que sufría; y con la otra llevó la taza hasta sus labios, bebiendo todo el contenido en un solo intento. Su expresión denotaba el alivio— Además, —siguió dejando la taza en la mesa y mirando a su compañera con cierta dificultad y ceño fruncido; aún no se acostumbraba a la luminosidad—, tu interrogatorio despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué rayos desperté en tu cama? ¿Y quién demonios nos trajo? Si me experiencia no me engaña, y teniendo en cuenta nuestra resaca, dudo mucho que viniéramos por nuestra cuenta.

— Recuerdo muy poco.

— Y yo recuerdo nada. Habla. —La rubia se tomó unos segundos para organizar sus ideas.

— Sé que te fuiste con Sasuke a algún lado y me abandonaste. —dijo lanzando una mirada acusadora que incomodó a su amiga. Ino no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de reclamarle por su abandono. Aunque, por un instante, pensó que por Naruto habría hecho lo mismo, pero no permitiría que Sakura supiera ese detalle—. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— Ya que me dejaste de lado, tengo derecho a saberlo todo. —Sakura parecía interesada en observar la ausencia de café que en confrontar la mirada expectante de la rubia.

— Es complicado. —Fue la misma respuesta que Ino articuló internamente, no le extrañaba—. Solo sé que conversamos y luego… todo es negro. —Ino no creyó ni una palabra, era obvio que ocultaba algo pero no le daría más vueltas. Esa zona tenía cierta prohibición y Sakura le daría acceso a su tiempo.

De repente, los ojos de Sakura la observaron suspicaces.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué te embriagaste? —Su pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa pero le hizo darse cuenta de su importancia. Ino no consumía alcohol desde hacía mucho tiempo, más allá que unas cuantas cervezas esporádicas. Y, definitivamente, había pasado demasiado desde su última noche de juerga y posterior resaca—. No me digas. Tu crisis de amor platónico. Apuesto a que Naruto no llegó —añadió en modo aburrido haciendo una mueca que reemplazó de inmediato por uno de dolor.

— Tengo algunas pastillas en mi cuarto, te traeré una. —se ofreció levantándose y tomó rápidamente esa dirección. Su intención era genuino interés por el bienestar de su amiga, pero no podía negar que se sentía evasiva ante la idea. Lo dicho por Sakura podría no estar muy alejado de la verdad, e Ino se veía incapaz de aceptarlo.

Se dirigió a la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón superior, agarró la tableta que necesitaba, y, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, vio su bolso asomado debajo de la cama. Una idea cruzó por su mente cuando se agachó a recogerlo. Era una regla universal-no-establecida que en toda fiesta se tomara fotos, y esperó que su celular tuviese alguna que le sirviera como pista que le ayudara a resolver el misterio de la noche pasada.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama con el bolso en su regazo y celular en mano. Lo primero que vio al encender la pantalla fue la alerta de mensajes de texto, tres en total. Navegó hasta la bandeja de mensajes entrantes con cierta ansiedad y encontró uno de Ten Ten —cuyo número no sabía que tenía—, y los restantes eran de números desconocidos. Decidió iniciar con el de la castaña en el que le pedía llamarla luego de leerlo. Ino sonrió, era gratificante sentir ese tipo de preocupación por alguien que no fuese Sakura, y al sentir que la nostalgia la embargaba, se dispuso a continuar con el siguiente mensaje.

_**Preciosa, llama cuando leas este mensaje. Kiba debe cuidar a sus chicas. (Símbolo de corazón). **_

Una risa suave salió de su boca. El cariño del chico podía ser insinuante, pero ella apreciaba su amistad. Se sentía agradecida de que la interacción entre ellos no cambiara a pesar de la distancia y falta de contacto.

— _¡Ino! ¡Si quieres dormir, trae la pastilla primero! _—Escuchó la voz impaciente de Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta. La rubia reaccionó de inmediato al darse cuenta de su olvido, y se encaminó a la salida dejando el bolso sobre la cama. Abrió el último mensaje a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, pero la acción quedó a medias, como sus pasos detenidos.

Estaba congelada, asombrada y confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura al notar el semblante de su amiga —. ¿Ino? —Insistió al no recibir respuesta, se levantó y caminó hacia ella con cierta inquietud. Tomó lugar a su lado para poder observar aquello que la tenía en tal estado. En la pantalla de su celular había un mensaje, y no cualquiera; la esencia estaba en el destinatario—. Oh, entonces sí apareció. —fue lo único que la joven de cabello rosa pudo expresar.

_**Hola, Ino. He estado preocupado por el estado en que estaban. Llama a este número cuando puedas. Fue agradable volver a verte. Saludos a Sakura. –Naruto.**_

Una buena taza de café era un elixir que podía hasta con la más crítica resaca, o eso creía Sakura Haruno. Lo cierto era que al ver el rostro iluminado de Ino, comprendió que cada persona podía tener su elixir personal.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Gracias por leer. Bienvenido miss o mister nuevo seguidor (Guiño amistoso)

No olviden comentar.

Chao, chao.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Caída libre

**Nota imoprtante: **Durante la historia, sería recomendable que escuchen las siguientes dos canciones:

Meet me halfway de Black Eyed Peas - Esta se menciona en la historia.

I'm sexy and you know it de LMAFO - La reproducen cuando termine la anterior.

Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Caída libre**

* * *

**La noche anterior**

— Hola, Ino.

— ¿Naruto?

Conocer el mar era uno de los sueños que había adquirido importancia, el día en que Ino se había cansado del color verde. Konoha era una ciudad rodeada de zonas extensas de bosque y selva, el avance del terreno urbano había hecho de las suyas, pero la magnitud y espesura de la naturaleza se mantenía firme y salvaje. Era una de las ciudades con más atracciones turísticas en el mundo, sin embargo, con lo único que no contaba era con la brisa marina y el esplendor de un pedazo de océano.

Ino era nacida y criada en Konoha, lo único que conocía era verde en todos sus tonos y bellezas adornadas con las flores que admiraba; y aunque contaba con el azul del cielo, este era inalcanzable. Por ello, el mar, esas aguas de oleajes y sonidos calmantes, se convirtió en su objetivo de color natural.

El azul era su color favorito gracias a ese sueño. El color del cielo, el del mar y el de _sus_ _ojos_. Muchos días se había cuestionado si debía viajar a alguna ciudad costera para cumplir su deseo, o simplemente bastaba perderse en esos orbes, los mismos que la observaban curiosos y divertidos en la entrada de un baño.

— Hola, Naruto. —Saludó Ino en un intento por ocultar la sorpresa del momento, lográndolo solo a medias.

— Ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Igual. Quiero decir, igual de bien. Bueno, eso creo… —contestó Naruto notablemente nervioso desviando la mirada de ella. Ino soltó una risilla y el rubio la siguió— Es extraño. —Volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó confundida.

— Esto, —contestó con un gesto de su mano en el espacio que los separabas, y apuntando a los dos con un movimiento de su dedo índice—, nosotros. —El corazón de Ino aceleró sus latidos al instante. _Nosotros_. Sonaba bien. De repente su confusión se disipó al entender lo que Naruto intentaba decir.

El encuentro era inesperado, extraño y, años atrás, habría sido imposible. Tal cercanía había sido inimaginable en el pasado porque ellos no se llevaban bien. Su relación no había sido la más amistosa de todas a pesar de compartir el mismo grupo de amigos. Se pelearon, insultaron y detestaron sobre el acuerdo tácito de una cuasi tolerancia por el bien de sus amigos en común —o la exigencia de los mismos que estaban cansados del conflicto entre ambos rubios. Cada vez que Ino pensaba en ello, se sentía avergonzada ante su propio secreto, o el _cliché _de la circunstancia, en palabras de la Haruno. Estar enamorada internamente y exteriorizar un odio sin sentido a la misma persona, sabiendo que no sería correspondía, era su pesadilla amorosa y Naruto la protagonizaba.

— Es cierto. —Secundó Ino con una media sonrisa sin poder hacer contacto visual—. Hemos cambiado, creo —añadió insegura.

— Somos adultos ahora. —Ino levantó la vista y se topó con el significado de esas palabras en la expresión de Naruto. Sonreía amable como el símbolo de un acuerdo de paz silencioso. Ella le correspondió ampliando la curvatura de sus labios y asintió. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que el rubio aclaró su garganta—. ¿Piensas usar el baño de nuevo? —Ella reaccionó avergonzada terminando de salir del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se había olvidado de su alrededor, y de no ser por la música, la fiesta también habría pasado inadvertida para ella. Se estaba perdiendo en el azul, mucho más ahora que el espacio entre ellos se había acortado un poco.

— Creí que no vendrías. —soltó Ino de repente.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella se dio una cachetada mental por su descuido. Ino no debía tener algún motivo, especial o no, para pensar en la asistencia de Naruto a la fiesta, al menos no para el resto del mundo; a excepción de Sakura.

— Kiba dijo que algunos no podrían venir. Y, —Dudó por un segundo en continuar. Por alguna razón, el hecho de demostrar que tenía información sobre la vida de Naruto, la hacía sentirse como un libro abierto, temerosa de que su secreto sea leído, descubierto—, sé que vives muy lejos.

— Nami* queda muy lejos ¿No? —dijo con cierta timidez que daba la impresión de estar avergonzado por su elección.

— ¿Querías ir a otra parte?

— Planeaba ir a Suna pero la carrera que elegí no estaba disponible, y así elegí Nami. —respondió con un entusiasmo que despertó calidez en el pecho de la rubia.

— Es una lástima, supongo. ¿Qué estás estudiando? —Indagó ocultando con esfuerzo la emoción y curiosidad.

— Arquitectura. —Una risa suave escapó de los labios de Ino sin poder evitarlo, y que detuvo sonrojada al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio, aunque era más por confusión que de enojo.

— Lo lamento, es solo que… bueno, eras el deportista del grupo… junto a Sasuke, —añadió recordando la rivalidad entre ambos—, creí que ese sería tu camino. —Naruto pareció incómodo ante sus palabras e Ino quiso retractarse sin entender por qué.

— Sí… descubrí que no era lo mío. Quiero decir, aún practico deporte pero como ocio. Me gusta dibujar y siempre disfruté los programas de construcción en Discovery Channel. —habló en tono divertido contagiando a la chica, y esta pensó en las incontables veces que Naruto recibió regaños a causa de su falta de atención a la clase, y los dibujos que siempre le confiscaban— Aunque las matemáticas no se me dan muy bien.

— Lo sé —secundó antes de recibir la segunda cachetada mental de la noche. Aquello había sido imprudente—. Lo siento. —continuó bajando la mirada.

— Tranquila, sé que nunca fue un secreto. —Ino asintió aliviada. Pasados unos segundos tuvo el valor para levantar la vista. Naruto tampoco la miraba—. ¿Tú qué estudias?

— Ah. —La gran pregunta. La cuestión cuya respuesta Ino siempre quería evadir. No era fácil para ella anunciar que había abandonado una carrera prometedora a mitad de camino, por abrir una floristería. Ella se sentía orgullosa de su decisión, pero temía las miradas acusatorias, las palabras prejuiciosas, y desde ahora, le interesaba la impresión que causara en Naruto. Él estudiaba una carrera prometedora y parecía disfrutarlo, e Ino dudaba que pudiese entender el motivo que la llevó a hacerlo—. No estudio, pero tengo un negocio —concluyó con más energía de la necesaria.

— ¿Un negocio? ¡Es impresionante! —exclamó con admiración. Ino no esperó tal reacción, y aquello aumentó la sensación apremiante en su pecho, que llegó hasta sus labios para expandirlos en una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Qué clase de negocio?

— Una floristería. —respondió con orgullo.

— Siempre te gustaron las flores. Te felicito, Ino.

— Gracias. —dijo Ino con voz tímida y apenas audible. Definitivamente, esta interacción estaba llegando a un nivel que su corazón no podía soportar. Era demasiado para una sola noche —tampoco es que le desagradase—, y aunque no quería que el momento terminara, iba a estallar y era consciente de que debía parar como fuese.

— ¿Tienes alguna tarjeta? Quizás, visite tu negocio antes de regresar a Nami. —La curiosidad de la rubia tomó fuerza al preguntarse el motivo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo. La idea no le desagradaba, tenerlo en su floristería era más de lo que deseaba por el momento, pero una pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿Iba a comprar flores para alguien?

— Claro, dame un segundo. —Buscó dentro de su bolso rogando encontrar alguna tarjeta, y de no ser porque sería totalmente extraño, habría hecho un gesto de júbilo por encontrarla—. Allí está el correo y el número de mi celular. —informó entregándole la tarjeta.

— _Floristería Yamanaka _—murmuró Naruto leyendo el contenido.

El rubio parecía absorbido en su lectura, e Ino aprovechó para observarlo con detenimiento, desde la rubia cabellera que seguía con el característico estilo alborotado aunque más corta, hasta la contextura que había aumentado seguramente por el ejercicio, y que disimulaba con la camisa azul de botones abiertos que dejaba ver la playera anaranjada; al menos su gusto por el color naranja permanecía. Era más atractivo de lo que imaginó, y los aires de madurez que surcaban en su rostro…

— ¿Naruto? —La música se escuchaba alta a pesar de amortiguar entre las numerosas paredes. Ambos no estaban muy alejados del resto, pero tenían cierta privacidad. Aquella voz era tan suave que podría mezclarse con la melodía rítmica, pero Ino la reconocía y estaba segura de que Naruto también; de eso no podía haber duda alguna. Por eso, no se extrañó cuando este giró para encarar a la dueña de tal llamado. Su ansiedad era casi palpable, sus manos regresaron a los costados e Ino notó el temblor de la que sostenía la tarjeta.

— Hinata… —El susurro de Naruto fue escuchado solo por la rubia, y la sensación cálida en su pecho fue enterrada por una punzada aguda. Era el momento de irse. Ella sería una intrusa si se quedaba, sería una masoquista.

— Creo que… nos vemos, Naruto. —dijo antes de empezar su huida sin esperar respuesta. —Nos vemos, Hinata —Se despidió de la Hyuga al pasar por su lado.

Había sido descortés, debió esperar la despedida de Naruto, debió saludar a la festejada, sonreír, ser amable y felicitarla. Pero eso significaría dejar en evidencia su vulnerabilidad, y delatar las lágrimas que encharcaban sus ojos.

Tenía que encontrar a Sakura pronto.

**=0=**

La multitud se había tornado en una marea en la que se sentía perdida, ahogada entre el calor corporal de desconocidos, la humedad de pieles sudorosas que se adherían a la suya propia, el sonido de la música y el murmullo fusionados que percibía ensordecedor en sus oídos. Quería marcharse, debía hacerlo, y antes era necesario hallar a su amiga; luego se largaría con o sin ella. Pero estaba abrumada por emociones que atacaban desde su interior y hacían un pacto con las sensaciones externas de su entorno. No sabía a dónde iba, solo caminaba, y la realidad era que no se enfocaba demasiado en buscar. Ino huía.

Agradecía mentalmente que nadie pusiera su atención en ella, en las lágrimas que lograban escapar y rodar por sus mejillas. El ambiente alegre la disfrazaba, la hacía invisible ante el resto de los ojos. No estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones, menos cuando estaba apenada por su reacción. Ino no era capaz de, en ese instante, en esa noche; exteriorizar su condición sentimental, porque estaba siendo absurda, una completa tonta llena de esperanzas y sueños malsanos para su salud mental. Ya podía escuchar con total claridad la palabra _drama_ con la voz cortante de Sakura, seguido de un _te lo dije_. Dudaba que alguien pudiese entender que durante todo ese tiempo de ausencia, se había desacostumbrado a la situación. Y el encuentro con Naruto la tomó con la guardia baja. El sol de sus cabellos, el mar y cielo de sus ojos y la calidez de su sonrisa la encontraron indefensa, y ella fue derrotada.

Ino lo sabía, estuvo segura de que solo habría un único motivo por el que Naruto cruzaría medio mundo para asistir a la celebración. ¿Qué había esperado con desear verlo? Había sucumbido a sus deseos que seguían tan frescos como la primera vez. Y, lastimosamente, ya no contaba con el odio falso para protegerse, este había quedado en el pasado. La inmadurez de sus peleas ya no sería una buena carta para jugar. Con aquella conversación, se había establecido la posibilidad de una mejor relación, y el golpeteo punzante en su pecho aumentaba porque solo sería de amistad.

— ¡Preciosa! —Una voz la llamaba desde algún lugar. El apelativo podía ir dirigido a cualquiera de las mujeres en la fiesta, pero Ino reconocía esa voz. _Dientes de tiburón_—. Creí que habías perdido el camino. —Le escuchó decir con voz agitada a sus espaldas. Ino limpió las lágrimas con todo el disimulo posible, se giró para encararlo y dedicarle una sonrisa forzada.

— Lo siento, me encontré con un… amigo —Por suerte la música encubría el tono apagado de su voz.

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña. —dijo el joven acercándose un poco más. Ino negó con la cabeza algo consternada por el hecho de que un desconocido pudiese notar su semblante decaído—. ¡Ah! Es cierto. Disculpa mis modales, —este cerró el espacio entre los dos un tanto más y ofreció su mano—, mi nombre es Suigetsu —se presentó mostrando sus dientes en un intento por ser galante; seguía siendo terrorífico para la rubia.

— El mío es Ino —respondió cortésmente tomando su mano.

— Ino ¿Quieres una bebida?

Ella no quería una bebida, ni bailar o permanecer allí, por lo contrario, deseaba regresar a las cuatros paredes de su apartamento, bajo la protección y calor de sus sábanas, y dormir; seguramente luego de llorar.

Hasta que escuchó la siguiente canción.

_I can't go any further than this (No puedo ir más lejos de aquí)_

_I want you so badly; it's my biggest wish (Te deseo tanto, es mi mayor deseo)_

El universo era una máquina programada para controlar el mundo de formas extrañas, y para Ino esas maneras solían ser burlescas. Como el clima lluvioso en una tarde de picnic, el tráfico congestionado en un momento de prisa, o la letra de una canción que atravesaba sus oídos como agujas y pinchaban en el centro de su pecho.

_I spent my time just thinking thinking thinking 'bout you (Bueno, me pasé el tiempo pensando solo en ti)_

_Every single day, yes, I'm really missing missing you (Cada día, sí, realmente te extraño)_

¿Y dónde estaba Sakura para apoyarla? Ya no importaba. Porque Ino había decidido optar por una solución rápida y sencilla, para huir del significado de una estúpida canción, del ahogo entre la multitud y de lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo entre Naruto y Hinata en ese preciso instante.

— Te agradecería si es algo fuerte. —Solicitó ensanchando su sonrisa la cual Suigetsu aceptó complacido. Este dio la vuelta con cierto afán bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. Ino había elegido su compañero de escape.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline? __(¿Puedes encontrarme a mitad de camino, justo en la frontera?)_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you (Allí es donde voy a esperarte) _

_I'll be looking out night and day (Estaré pendiente noche y día)_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay (Llevé mi corazón al límite, y allí es donde me quedo)_

Un compañero cuyo regreso apremiaba mentalmente, antes de que su coraje se esfumara y la conciencia hiciera su jugada; estaba dispuesta a lamentarlo el día siguiente.

**=0=**

El frenesí de la celebración llegaba a su punto más álgido cuando superó la medianoche. Las venas llenas de alcohol desinhibieron sin piedad hasta el más correcto, dejando salir sus pensamientos ocultos en palabras y acciones que en la sobriedad no conocerían el exterior. Los bailes se tornaron sugerentes entre roces de piel húmeda y caliente cuyo género no importaba. Los rincones estaban plagados de parejas ricas en variedad en encuentros salidos de tonos, a los que nadie prestaba mayor atención. Las exclamaciones de euforia danzaban por el aire con el fuego y la música. Y Sakura seguía sobria.

La joven de cabello rosa salió de su aislamiento improvisado, para encontrarse con un espectáculo del que ella debía formar parte. En su lugar, tuvo que sucumbir como tantas otras veces. Era un caso perdido, de eso no había duda, pero su debilidad la frustraba antes y después de entregarse a la caída, jamás durante. Llegaba al filo del precipicio donde bastaba una mirada de esos pozos negros, para abrazarse a él y saltar. No importaba dónde y cómo, ella nunca se negaba, y dudaba que pudiese hacerlo algún día. Sakura había entregado su corazón a Sasuke Uchiha, sin compromisos, formalidades, ni siquiera cuando él le había entregado el suyo.

No estaban destinados a un final feliz, si es que alguna vez hubo un inicio. Algún día el turbio romance conocería su despedía; así estaba establecido mucho antes de llegar al mundo.

Ino y ella estaban jodidas, eso seguro.

— ¿Dónde rayos está? Quiero largarme. —masculló Sakura irritada mirando a su alrededor en busca de su rubia amiga. Se sentía molesta por el buen ánimo que la rodeaba y ella no tenía. Los envidaba, y antes de dar algún empujón mal intencionado mientras se hacía camino en su búsqueda, debía marcharse.

— ¡Ah! —gritó una voz femenina. Tarde, ya había hecho que aquella chica pasada de tragos conociese el césped con su cara.

Mientras Sakura se alejaba antes de que los reclamos empeoraran su estado de ánimo, divisó en una de las pistas de baile, una caballera rubia entre la multitud danzante.

— No puede ser. —fue lo único que Sakura pudo articular. Ino, la misma que llevaba una rutina de solterona amargada, que rechazaba sus invitaciones a bailar los fines de semana, y que a duras penas podía con dos botellas de cerveza al mes; estaba moviéndose como una stripper alcoholizada con una copa de lo que parecía una bebida fuerte, junto a un chico de dientes aterradores, gritando eufórica entre movimientos sugerentes. Lo cierto es que parecía que estaba unida con pegamento al desconocido de cabello blanco.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Ino cuando la vio, y se acercó con su mano rodeando la muñeca de su pareja de baile—. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Eso no importa. Te presento a Suigetsu.

— Mucho gust…

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Estabas en tu encuentro apasionado, ¿eh? —habló la rubia con expresión traviesa, interrumpiendo la presentación que ella misma había iniciado; aunque a su parejo no parecía molestarle, debía estar igual de ebrio.

Sí, Ino estaba completamente ebria, y Sakura no pudo haberse sentido peor. Era ella quien debía estar en esa condición: parlanchina, desinhibida, coqueta, stripper, con un desconocido rondándola. Sakura se sentía tan mal que no se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga. En circunstancias distintas, se habría sentido aliviada y feliz por el cambio de Ino, pero no ahora.

— Suigetsu-kun, —¿Kun? Era oficial, el mundo estaba funcionando de forma errónea esa noche—, ¿Podrías traernos más bebidas? Fuerte, muy fuerte. —añadió guiñándole el ojo. El joven le respondió sonriendo galante, o eso parecía; y se alejó a cumplir la petición— Detalles, ahora.

— Los detalles me los das tú. Dejando de lado al tipo raro, y ya que soy la única sobria en esta jodida fiesta, me atrevo a suponer, por no asegurar; que el acceso de alcohol en tus venas se debe a cierto rubio de ojos azules. ¿Naruto vino? —Y supo la respuesta cuando Ino desvió la mirada y el brillo divertido de sus ojos se opacó.

— Entiendo tu punto. Sin hablar. —respondió Ino dejando claro que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones. Ya tendrían tiempo para actualizarse.

— Preciosas, sus bebidas. —anunció Suigetsu cuando llegó maniobrando con tres copas. Ino tomó dos para ayudarle y entregó una a Sakura.

— ¡Brindemos! —Exclamó alzando la copa al aire—. ¡Que esta fiesta no termine!

Sakura la observó con más detalle. Se sentía extrañada por el despliegue de festividad en la personalidad de Ino, pero le causaba nostalgia. Esa era su amiga, su mejor amiga de infancia y adolescencia, y que había echado de menos por tanto tiempo a pesar de que vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Y sonrió. Estaba contagiada por su entusiasmo, como siempre lo fue en el pasado. Por ello, la Haruno comprendió que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad como un recuerdo vívido de aquellos días, y un modo de no pensar en su lamentable situación sentimental.

— ¡Salud! —gritó el trío chocando sus copas. El líquido quemó sus gargantas. La fiesta recién iniciaba.

**=0=**

**2:45 am**

— ¡Sakura! ¡Puedo volar! —exclamó Ino entre carcajadas y agitando los brazos, mientras era cargada en brazos a más de tres metros sobre el suelo, agitándose de una forma peligrosa que asustaba al hombre de los sancos.

— ¡Ino cerda! ¡Baja! ¡Es mi turno! —exigió Sakura con la cabeza alzada a su dirección antes de ingerir y vaciar su vaso de bebida que al final lanzó hacia ellos. El pobre joven agradeció a la ebriedad de la chica de cabello rosa, que tenía todo menos coordinación.

— ¡Tendrás que subir y bajarme! —Retó Ino sacando la lengua y soltando carcajadas cada vez que el modelo perdía un poco el equilibrio.

— Señorita, deje de moverse, por favor. —Rogó el modelo mirándola con súplica. Estaba realmente nervioso. Si sucedía algún incidente, perdería su trabajo, aparte de enfrentar la ira de Kiba Inuzuka, sin importar que él mismo lo hubiera obligado a aceptar la petición de la rubia borracha.

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica! —gritó Kiba con un brazo sobre el hombro de una de las bailarinas, la tercera para ser más precisos. Una gota fría de sudor cayó por la cien del modelo cuando el castaño le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— Kiba, es mi turno. Dile que se baje —dijo Sakura en modo caprichoso haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Ey! ¡Es su turno! ¡Bájala!

— ¡No! ¡Te odio, frente de marquesina! —Se quejó Ino entre berrinches, y su enojo aumentó al ver la sonrisa triunfal de su supuesta amiga.

— ¡No te preocupes, Ino-chan! ¡Me tienes a mí! —Intentó consolar Suigetsu preparándose para recibirla en brazos.

**1:38 am**

Una masa humana formaba un círculo que rodeaba un solo lugar, sus integrantes saltaban y vociferaban para alentar el espectáculo que se daba sobre uno de los escenarios. Dos chicas guapas habían robado la atención de todos con el carisma de una anfitriona. Cantaban contagiando a su público para que se les uniera, bailaban al ritmo de la música junto a los que parecían sus bailarines personales —Kiba y Suigetsu—, y se rotaban entre sí el micrófono para avivar la celebración.

— ¡_Soy sexy y lo sabes_!** —La voz salió del complejo sistema de sonido con claras evidencias de alcohol, y a pesar de sonar desafinada recibió la aceptación de todos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Suelta el micrófono! ¡Quiero decir algo! —Los centenares de ojos observaban como la rubia intentaba arrebatar el micrófono de la chica de cabellos rosas. Un ruido agudo se escuchó por el ajetreo, y la rubia logró su cometido—. Hola de nuevo. —El volumen de la música fue disminuido—. Solo quiero decir que me siento contenta por estar aquí con mis viejos amigos, celebrando a la mejor pareja que he conocido en toda mi vida. —El público vociferó en acuerdo—. Nunca había visto tanto amor entre dos personas, y los envidio de la buena, —rio de manera tonta—, pero también les deseo lo mejor mundo. —Extendió sus brazos en un gesto que simulaba el tamaño del planeta—. Ten Ten y Neji, sean felices por el bien de los que no conocemos esa...

Hubo un silencio generalizado en segundos de confusión. Casi nadie parecía conocer a los dos mencionados, y se sorprendieron puesto esperaban un par de nombres diferentes, —el de Hinata y Shino. Lo único que podían entender, entre la ebriedad, era que la rubia se había equivocado y estaba siendo reprendida por la chica de cabello rosa junto a otra castaña —Ten Ten—, que había subido alterada. Los micrófonos habían sido silenciados y nadie podía escucharlos. Minutos después las tres chicas bajaron del escenario seguidas de Kiba y el albino que reían a carcajadas.

Al no ser de su incumbencia, el resto continuó con su propia celebración, el asunto quedó olvidado y la música regresó al volumen alto.

**5:15**

Las calles estaban solas y silenciosas, con el clima previo al cierre de la noche para dar paso al amanecer. Un ambiente que solía ser perturbado por el motor de los autos al pasar, sin embargo, ese día en particular, el motor de un auto en específico se vio opacado por el derroche de cantos, y exclamaciones que salían por sus ventanas.

— _¡Voy a vivir como si no existiese mañana!***_ —Cantaba Sakura con la intención de sonar apasionada, entregada a la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas que, para su gusto, sonaba en la radio.

— _¡Voy a volar como un ave al anochecer!_ —Ino la acompañaba en su concierto improvisado, sacando ventaja del hecho de habérsela aprendido a la fuerza, gracias a su amiga y su costumbre de repetir las canciones veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

— Estúpida ave. ¿Por qué no puede volar en el día como un pájaro normal? —Comentó Sakura de repente con seriedad. Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana en el puesto trasero. El cansancio la vencía.

— Sí, un pájaro normal y sexy como nosotras. Somos sexy y normales… pero solteras. —Secundó Ino con obviedad y n deje de tristeza. Tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura, luchando para que sus párpados no se cerraran.

— Somos como esas aves, Ino. Catando de noche… ebrias… y solas. —Las palabras salieron forzadas entre labios que casi no se abrían— Pero al menos ebrias y eso es lo que importa. —Ante ello la rubia resopló en una risa fallida. Ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

**=0=**

**3:22**

— ¿Sabes algo, Sui-kun? La vida no es justa. —dijo Ino con su vista puesta sobre una eufórica Sakura en brazos del modelo en sancos, quien pasaba un mal momento intentando caminar entre la multitud con la inquieta chica, notablemente cansado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ella le exigió cargarla. Ambos observaban la cómica imagen desde una parte del jardín donde había poca concurrencia y la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte; perfecta para una conversación.

— Podemos decirle a Kiba que te deje subir. —sugirió Suigetsu antes de beber el contenido de su vaso, suponiendo que la rubia se refería al modelo en sancos.

— Eres muy amable, Sui-kun. —Dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo del joven—. Hablo de la vida en general. Vivimos en un mundo donde una chica se enamora de un chico que está enamorado de otra chica que supuestamente le corresponde, pero ella se casará con un amigo de los dos ¿Me entiendes?

— Estoy borracho pero te entendí.

— Creo que la vida a veces se embriaga y por eso la chica sufre.

— ¿La que se enamora del chico o la que se casa?

— Ambas están enamoradas, pero me refiero a la primera. —Por unos minutos no mediaron palabras, ya fuera por el efecto del alcohol o porque Sakura había hecho una maniobra peligrosa para montarse en la espalda del pobre hombre en sancos, dejando mostrar más piernas de lo que en pleno juicio ella no dejaría a la vista; o por ambas razones.

— Si la vida se embriaga, ella tendrá que pasar por la resaca, y es allí donde está la felicidad. —Habló Suigetsu con toda la seriedad posible en su estado. Ino le dedicó una mirada de admiración tocada por esas palabras.

— Tienes razón, Sui-kun. —Tomó su mano sin apartar la vista de sus ojos púrpuras, con una sonrisa divertida—. Vamos a bailar.

**4:43 am**

El abrazo del tentáculo, ese era el nombre que Sai había escuchado dentro del campus de su universidad, del cual aprendió su significado por experiencia propia. Con su análisis y práctica descubrió que tal abrazo se encontraba durante fiestas, dado entre dos o más personas, aunque principalmente era una pareja. Los dos individuos, ebrios en su mayoría, succionaban sus bocas con ahínco, sus cuerpos se pegaban queriendo atravesarse la piel, y, la esencia del acto, los cuatros brazos moviéndose de una forma que asimilaba más extremidades, tocando una zona a otra del cuerpo contrario como si fueran dioses hindúes; sobre o bajo la ropa, eso dependía del grado de desinhibe.

Él lo experimentaba pero siempre le gustaba observar. Era curioso y no un pervertido; como algunos comentaban. Simplemente se sentía fascinado por esa extraña habilidad humana de aumentar el número de brazos de manera tan irreal.

Había decidido dejar una lista de canciones para que se reprodujera automáticamente, pues se sentía cansado. Paseó por buena parte del lugar con una bebida en su mano, hasta que los divisó. No era la primera pareja que veía en tal acto durante la fiesta, pero esta era especial gracias a la fémina que reconoció.

Ino Yamanaka ejecutaba el abrazo del tentáculo con una maestría que Sai desconocía, y su acompañante de cabello blanco parecía disfrutarlo. Era algo que el extraño joven había aprendido a reconocer, cuando uno de los dos realizaba movimientos lentos o torpes, era porque estaba gozando más del abrazo debido a que su pareja, o parejas; estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Y el trabajo de Ino tenía que ser grandioso, porque el albino había detenido sus manos sobre la espalda baja de la rubia, cuyas manos se perdían bajo la camisa de él donde el abdomen de ambos debía unirse.

— ¡Sai! ¡Una chicas quieren conocer al Dj! —El llamado de Kiba lo sacó de su observación, y Sai se alejó sonriendo complacido.

**4:51 am**

— ¿Quieres ir a un lugar… más tranquilo?

— Hm. —Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir. Los labios de Suigetsu en su cuello y el efecto del alcohol prohibían coherencia alguna—. Estamos en un lugar tranquilo.

— Ino-chan, a uno más privado. —La rubia se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo al rosto, y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Aquello fue suficiente como contestación para Suigetsu, y sin darle importancia a su ropa desacomodada, se encaminó en busca del sitio perfecto con su mano enlazada a la de Ino. Habían sido unas largas horas de inversión, de mucha atención para ese momento, y no podía dar pie a dudas, él obtendría su recompensa y nadie más se metería en su camino.

— ¿Ino? —Al menos eso creía.

— Naruto… —pronunció la aludida con sorpresa provocando que se detuvieran. Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Naruto. Dirigió una mirada preocupada a la chica y otra suspicaz al albino.

— Ella se encuentra bien, ricitos. Ahora, si nos disculpas. —contestó Suigetsu con intención de seguir su camino, pero el rubio lo obstaculizó.

— No te pregunté a ti. —dijo en modo amenazante.

— Estoy bien, Naruto. —Intervino Ino con preocupación, no estaba tan ebria como para no detectar problemas.

— Sakura-chan te está esperando para marcharse. Yo las llevaré en mi auto. —Informó sin dejar de lanzar miradas gélidas a Suigetsu, quien comprendió que su misión estaba fallida cuando su mano fue soltada, y su objetivo se ubicaba al lado del intruso. No lo conocía, pero ya lo detestaba.

— Gracias por todo, Sui-kun. La pasé muy bien. —habló Ino a modo de disculpa y agradecimiento. El albino simplemente asintió ahogado en frustración, y se resignó al ver la espalda de su chica desaparecer entre la multitud.

**=0=**

**Actualidad**

— ¡Ino! ¡Pero qué…! ¡Tienes que ver tu cuello! —La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento de forma abrupta, —por poco suelta el celular—, principalmente por el grito de Sakura tan cerca de lo que su oído podía soportar, antes de darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras.

Sakura vio cómo su amiga salió corriendo al interior de su cuarto, y ahogó una carcajada con la mano por su descubrimiento. Era una manera muy entretenida de disipar la sorpresa por el mensaje de Naruto. Una ironía artística de la vida, podría decirse, estar encantada de recibir unas palabras de preocupación escritas por el hombre de sus sueños, y luego sentirse espantada por tener una marca bastante notoria hecha por los labios de otro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ese momento valía oro y Sakura tenía que reírse a todo pulmón, sin importar que las palpitaciones dolorosas en su cabeza aumentaran.

— ¡Esto no lo voy a poder disimular! —añadió su amiga espantada.

Más risas inundaron el apartamento.

* * *

*****Nami es el País de las Olas en.

****** Es de la canción I'm sexy and I know it.

******* Son fragmentos de la canción Chandelier de SIA.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola! Este capítulo fue casi el doble de extenso que los anteriores. Después de todo, era el encuentro esperado entre Ino y Naruto. Espero haya quedado lo suficientemente cómico, porque de ahora en adelante no lo será tanto para la rubiecita. Sigo queriendo a Kiba en esta historia a pesar de no mencionarlo demasiado. En fin.

Me queda avisar que para la próxima semana, posiblemente, no haya nuevo capítulo, así que espero hayan disfrutado este largo (xD).

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. En serio, comenten que no muerdo (Al menos no tan fuerte xD).

Chao, chao


	7. Capítulo 7 - Carne terrestre

**Capítulo 7**

**Carne terrestre**

_**Hola, Ino. He estado preocupado por el estado en que estaban. Llama a este número cuando puedas. Fue agradable volver a verte. Saludos a Sakura. –Naruto.**_

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que leyó el mensaje, del tiempo que había transcurrido con el celular en su mano, aunque sabía que se trataba de horas teniendo en cuenta que la batería estaba por descargarse, y la mano que lo sostenía se sentía caliente y sudorosa. Lo cierto es que bastaba con fijarse en la expresión aburrida de Sakura, quien había llegado de su reunión de estudio; en el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana, o sencillamente en el reloj colgado en la pared, para comprender que se había pasado toda la tarde en el mismo dilema.

Pero a Ino todo eso le era insignificante.

Sus pensamientos, atención y ojos giraban en torno a las palabras en aquella pantalla táctil y luminosa, que la hacían más ansiosa de lo que estuvo antes de ir a la fiesta. Si en esos dos días creyó que luego de pasada la celebración, todo regresaría a la normalidad, se había equivocado fatalmente; fatal para sus nervios.

— Es una simple llamada, Ino. No es como si vayas a proponerle matrimonio.

Y la voz de Sakura era fatal para su paciencia.

Desde que su amiga había llegado, solo se dedicaba a hacer comentarios poco tranquilizadores. Nada raro, pero Ino no estaba de humor para su poco entendimiento. Porque ni aun siendo su mejor amiga ella sería capaz de comprender el conflicto por el que Ino pasaba en ese instante. No era simplemente presionar el botón de llamada, escuchar el tono seguido de la voz de Naruto, e informarle sobre su propio bienestar. Se trataba de algo más complejo y profundo; o dramático, como le diría Sakura.

Pero la situación requería de tal drama pues sus emociones así lo exigían. El enredo en su pecho la obligaba a imaginarse mil y un panoramas relacionados a esa llamada, la instaba a dudar y temer sin importar la alegría que la había embargado la primera vez que leyó el mensaje de texto, o la preocupación que sintió cuando vio el chupón espantoso en su cuello, inclusive la rabia que despertó por las burlas y carcajadas de Sakura ese mismo día.

— Deja de caminar que me mareas.

— Sakura, no ayudas. —dijo la rubia deteniendo su andar repetitivo en mitad de la sala, y dirigió una mirada irritada a la espalda de su amiga sentada en el mueble, viendo televisión como si nada pasara.

— Sí lo hago. Tú decides ignorarme. —comentó de forma distraída.

— Decirme que lo llame no es el apoyo que espero.

— ¿Apoyo? —Sakura se giró lo suficiente para poder encararla— Esa una tonta llamada, Ino. Al parecer tengo que guiarte. —Se incorporó un poco para poder apoyar un brazo sobre el respaldar del mueble—. Llamas, preguntas cómo está, estoy segura que él hará lo mismo. Cuando eso suceda simplemente le respondes y agradeces por habernos traído a casa. Al final cuelgas luego de inventar alguna excusa absurda para evitar más conversación. Punto. Él regresa a su delirio de amor y tú a la monotonía que confundes con vida. ¿Ves? Sencillo.

— Pero yo sí quiero conversar con él. —dijo Ino en un tono que lo hacía parecer lo más obvio del universo, recibiendo un resoplido de una exasperada Sakura.

— Entonces, hazlo. —Continuó en un tono reprimido de impaciencia.

Ino suspiró cansada. Empezaba a darle la razón a su amiga. Estaba exagerando. Pero ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de reaccionar cuando la vida da esa clase de giros? No era fácil asimilar que un día de calma normalidad se tornara en una noche de sorpresa, le siguiera un día entero de ansiedad y expectativas, y terminara con esa noche perdida entre sus ojos y de esperanzas esfumadas; dejando de lado el espectáculo por su borrachera y la jaqueca consecuente. Todo por un hombre, un nombre; por Naruto.

Volvió a exhalar con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que yo lo llame? —Ofreció Sakura con la suavidad que su casi nula paciencia le permitía.

— No. —contestó Ino. Sabía que debía hacerlo ella misma, era su oportunidad, la segunda en su vida para intercambiar palabras cordiales con él ahora que existía una tregua, ese fin a la batalla que en el pasado ellos protagonizaron. Esa idea la llenó de coraje.

Llenó sus pulmones a tope para tomar valentía y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta, se volteó para mirar a Sakura.

— Gracias.

— ¿De qué? —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa diminuta. No eran necesarias más palabras para agradecer. Ellas se conocían, se leían. Aunque cada una tenía su nivel diverso de temperamento, se complementaban, se entendían, y así se apoyaban la una a la otra.

Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí y recargó su espalda en ella. Permaneció unos segundos en la misma posición, y, mientras presionaba la pantalla táctil de su celular, caminó hasta sentarse en el borde del pie de su cama. El mensaje apareció de nuevo y esta vez no lo releyó, en su lugar, navegó para visualizar el número remitente, uno que ya estaba guardado en su lista de contactos con el nombre respectivo.

Presionó su pulgar en el nombre para marcar, tocó sobre _Naruto Uzumaki, _colocó el celular sobre su oreja y esperó. El tono de llamada se escuchaba.

Su corazón aumentaba los latidos de manera vertiginosa.

— _Hola, Ino._ —Por un instante, escuchar la voz de Naruto prenunciar su nombre la tomó desprevenida, pero de inmediato recordó que él ya tenía su número.

Aquel saludo la reconfortó.

— Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás? —Se sorprendía de sí misma por poder articular palabras con tal calma y claridad, teniendo en cuenta su nerviosismo.

— _Bien. Más tranquilo._ —Aquello la confundió—. _Estaba preocupado porque no sabía de ti. Creí que no habías leído mi mensaje y estuve a punto de llamarte._

— Lamento haberme tardado. Me ocupé en algunos asuntos, —mintió—, y las consecuencias de la fiesta me tenían algo distraída.

— _Una resaca fuerte, imagino._ —comentó Naruto en un tono divertido que no logró su cometido en la rubia, por lo contrario la avergonzó, porque Ino ya recordaba todo.

Llevó instintivamente una mano a donde estaba la horrenda marca en su cuello.

— Por eso también lo siento. Es otro de los motivos de mi llamada. Sé que no fue fácil lidiarnos de camino a mi apartamento. Me disculpo y te agradezco de mi parte y de Sakura. —Escuchó una risa suave, armoniosa y adictiva por el auricular.

— _Ino, no debes. Aunque no nos llevábamos bien, estuve en las mismas fiestas que tú en el pasado. No creas que me sorprende. Además, es bueno ver que se divirtieron._ —La rubia logró detectar algo extraño en la última frase, y sospechaba a qué se debía. Naruto no había disfrutado su noche. Algo debió ir mal con Hinata. Aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores desde el principio. Su ex se casaría en unos meses y él había asistido a la celebración de su compromiso. En el lugar del rubio, ella tampoco estaría contenta.

— De todas formas, te lo agradecemos.

— _Vale._ —respondió sencillamente con claras intenciones de zanjar el tema, pero no había perdido su tono jovial—. _Hmm…Hay otra razón por la que quería hablar contigo._ —El corazón de la rubia se detuvo por milisegundos.

— ¿Sí? —susurró.

— _Es una petición extraña pero eres libre de rechazarlo._ —Ino pensaba que si él no iba directo al grano, ella sufriría un pre-infarto. No obstante, permaneció a la espera.

— Mientras no sea ilegal y demasiado raro para mi gusto, de acuerdo. —bromeó en un intento por disimular su inquietud. El rubio correspondió a su ánimo.

— _Desde que me dijiste que tenías una floristería estuve pensando si…_ —escuchó cómo aclaraba su garganta, y la ansiedad de la rubia iba en aumento—. _¿Es posible que me hagas un pequeño encargo para mañana en la tarde? Sé que es domingo y que es muy repentino, pero tengo un vuelo en la noche._ —Por supuesto, Ino recordó que aún faltaba para las vacaciones de verano y Naruto seguía en clases. No pudo evitar pensar en el gran esfuerzo que hizo para asistir a la fiesta, y sintió envidia de la Hyuga.

— Pues…

— _No quiero presionar. Es solo que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que visité el cementerio._

Todo cobró sentido para Ino. Sus intenciones, el nerviosismo y el leve ruego en sus palabras. Ella no lo pensó dos veces.

— ¿Y cómo prefieres el arreglo?

— _¿Ah?_ —Sintió su desconcierto—. _¿Ese es un sí?_

— Yo sigo siendo una fiestera empedernida y tú un despistado. —bromeó Ino, se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo sin malas intenciones. Naruto rio nervioso esta vez.

— _Sí, es… No quiero que sea algo ostentoso._

Media hora. Treinta minutos. Segundos gloriosos. Ese era el tiempo que duró la conversación, su tan ansiado intercambio de palabras. El rubio continuó explicando lo que le gustaría para su pedido, y de alguna forma, Ino terminó dándole una pequeña lección sobre los diferentes tipos de flores, sus significados y la importancia de sus colores. Y Naruto la escuchó con más atención de la que pudo haber esperado en su vida. Preguntaba y se asombraba como un niño lleno de dudas en un mundo de palabras nuevas, así como a Ino le encantaba.

Por su parte, ella adquirió nueva información sobre la vida del rubio, principalmente su experiencia en Nami. Había sido poco lo contado pues Naruto tenía un compromiso. ¿Con quién? Ino no quiso saber. Más que por prudencia, era por el miedo a recibir el nombre de Hinata como respuesta.

— Es muy probable que termine tu pedido antes del mediodía, pero te enviaré un mensaje para avisar.

— _Gracias, Ino. Pagaré lo que cueste y espero que sea lo justo para ti._ —dijo Naruto a modo de disculpa, era la tercera vez que lo hacía.

— No debes, —Se oyó una risa suave pues ella había utilizado su misma respuesta—, solo prepara tu bolsillo para la fortuna que te cobraré. —Añadió con seriedad fingida.

— _Armaré un plan de escape. _—Ambos rieron.

Los segundos pasaron en total silencio como anuncio de la pronta despedida.

— Buenas noches, Naruto. —decidió Ino dar el primer paso, a su pesar.

— _Buenas noches, Ino. Descansa._

— Tú igual.

Tono de colgado. Alivio. Felicidad absoluta. Ino creía que así debían ser todas sus noches de ahora en adelante. Aún mejor. Sin embargo, por ahora le bastaría media hora, diez minutos incluso, de conversación con Naruto, y cualquier estrés provocado en el día desaparecería.

— Con esa sonrisa idiota no es necesario preguntar cómo te fue. —La inoportuna voz de Sakura se escuchó en la instancia. Ino alzó la cabeza para encontrarla apoyada de lado en el marco de la puerta, observándola burlona con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

— Mañana lo veré. —Sakura enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Una cita?

— No, un pedido. —Corrigió distraída y entusiasmada sin disipar la confusión de su amiga. La rubia se concentró un poco para añadir más claridad—. Naruto me hizo un encargo para mañana. Va al cementerio.

— Oh. —Sakura también lo captó. Siendo amigo de Naruto no era difícil entender, cualquiera que lo apreciara, trabajaría un Domingo para tal cometido—. Deberías aprovechar.

— ¿Ah? —Fue el turno de Ino para estar confundida.

— Acompáñalo al cementerio, llama su atención. Da el paso.

— ¿Qué…?

— Ino, no seas boba. —La susodicha frunció el ceño desorientada y ofendida—. Llevas enamorada de Naruto casi toda tu vida. Hinata fue un obstáculo, pero se casará. Es tu oportunidad.

El mensaje quedó claro para la rubia tras aquellas palabras, y no fue hasta comprender el consejo de su amiga, que en medio de tanto lío emocional ella no había considerado esa idea. Su mente únicamente había girado en torno al problema, pero ella no estaba buscando una solución. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo.

— Sakura, es algo precipitado. —dijo insegura. No podía mentirse a sí misma y decir que no estaba tentada—. Muy precipitado. —añadió para convencerse—. No creo que sea el mejor momen…

— ¿Entonces cuándo? No sabes lo que sucederá después. Naruto tiene intenciones de vivir en Nami permanentemente. —Aquello desestabilizó el poco auto convencimiento de Ino y su rechazo a la idea—. Quiere iniciar una nueva vida allá si es que no lo ha hecho. ¿Crees que te va a esperar? Ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes.

Nadie más que ellas dos sabía de sus sentimientos, y no importaba, porque a la final solo había una sola persona a quien ella deseaba como conocedor de su secreto.

Más incógnitas se abrían para Ino. ¿Qué estaba esperando? No lo sabía, pero las excusas no paraban de surgir.

— Pero, Hinata… —balbuceó la rubia cabizbaja.

— Esa boda es inminente y lo sabes, ni ella puede detenerlo. La única persona con ese poder no está dispuesta a dar marcha atrás. Es ahora o nunca, Ino.

La rubia se quedaba sin argumentos, sus defensas eran débiles. La razón de Sakura cobraba una fuerza irrefutable.

— Él se irá mañana. —dijo Ino con un volumen de voz apenas audible para Sakura.

— ¿Y qué? Ambas sabemos que él va a regresar. Naruto es testarudo e irá tras Hinata, pero tú lo impedirás si solo das el paso.

— No sé… —fue lo único que soltó tras un suspiro.

— En lo que a mí respecta, hay una sola razón valedera por la cual no intentarlo, y tú la dejaste en segundo plano hace tiempo. Buenas noches, Ino. No olvides pensarlo.

Tras el discurso improvisado, Sakura dejó a la chica sola en su habitación sumida en lo que sería una larga y profunda reflexión cuya conclusión parecía ser obvia.

**=0=**

El mediodía de un domingo pacífico en la gran ciudad de Konoha, nunca había sido tan contradictorio para Ino. Era una ironía palpable en su cuerpo y mente, pues el día que por largo tiempo había sido de descanso y tranquilidad, se había transformado en un clima tormentoso de ansiedad, nerviosismo, dudas y un montón de desagradables emociones que ni el aroma de sus flores lograba apaciguar.

Permanecía parada tras el recibidor desde casi una hora luego de terminar su labor. El arreglo florar encargado por Naruto, descansaba sobre el vidrio del recibidor a medio metro de su posición y al lado de su celular. Ino observaba las calles de relativo silencio y poca concurrencia, eso mientras sacaba valor para hacer la llamada. Sabía que había quedado en enviarle un mensaje, pero su corazón estaba caprichoso ese día.

Se preguntaba si siempre sería de esa forma antes de llamar a Naruto. Y era absurdo. Más allá de sus conflictos personales, era un negocio al fin y al cabo, y en ello debía concentrarse.

Por eso tomó su celular y marcó.

— _Hola, Ino_. —Recibió el saludo amable de Naruto. La rubia nunca dejaría de sentir una fugaz euforia por ello. Se acostumbraría en un santiamén a escuchar la voz del rubio pronunciando su nombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien ¿Qué hay de ti?_

— Responsable y preparada. Tu arreglo está terminado. —Informó cordial dibujando una sonrisa que esperaba fuera contagiosa a distancia.

— _¡¿En serio?! Gracias, Ino._ —La sonrisa de la rubia se agrandó ante la emoción de Naruto y la idea de lo que poco a poco iba descubriendo de su persona; ella haría lo que fuese para recibir su agradecimiento.

— Solo dime la hora y esperaré a que vengas a recogerlo. —Por unos segundos no se oyó algo al otro lado de la línea, lo que la hizo pensar por un instante que la llamada se había cortado.

— _¿Ya…ya has comido algo? _—La pregunta tomó a Ino por sorpresa. Eso solo podía significar algo y ella no quería ilusionarse así lo supiera con certeza. Demasiados nervios.

— N-no. —fue lo único que atinó a decir, o balbucear.

— _¡Grandioso!_

Y de esa forma Naruto sentenció otro suceso inesperado en la vida de Ino. Si días antes se hubiera imaginado que estaría comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida cerca de su negocio, con Naruto al lado opuesto de la mesa, lo único que Ino pensaría es que estaba soñando despierta. Pero la realidad era otra. Media hora después de la llamada, el rubio ingresó a su floristería, entablaron una corta conversación y se encaminaron en búsqueda del único restaurante abierto un domingo por esa calle. Todo surgió y transcurrió tan rápido que ella se convenció de su veracidad cuando ingirió la primera mordida de su hamburguesa y dio el primer sorbo a su malteada.

— ¡Extrañaba esto! —exclamó Naruto con los ojos cerrados luego de degustar otro trozo más de su hamburguesa. Parecía extasiado, o lo que Sakura llamaba _orgasmo alimenticio_; hacer ruidos semejante a los gemidos mientras comías—. En Nami no es fácil encontrar comida rápida. Al menos en la ciudad en que vivo tienen una manía por el marisco. —dijo con una mueca de asco.

— ¿No te gusta el marisco? —preguntó Ino divertida por sus expresiones.

— Prefiero la carne terrestre. —La rubia rio antes de dar otra mordida a su comida.

— Nami es conocida por sus políticas de cuidado de la salud, Naruto. Es el país con las personas más sanas en el mundo, o eso escuché en un documental. La carne marina es muy saludable y es obvio que sea la predilecta.

— No vives allá y sabes más que yo. —habló con un mohín de niño regañado que la enterneció. —Yo descubrí todo eso una semana después de llegar. Estuve buscando hamburguesas por toda la ciudad hasta que uno de mis compañeros me explicó que el único sitio quedaba a las afueras, una hora en carro desde mi universidad y donde vivo. —Hizo una pausa para dar otra mordida, lo que para Ino significaba que era una forma de menguar el desagrado de su relato. Seguía siendo adorable—. Solo voy los fines de semana si estoy libre. No entiendo por qué obligan a los extranjeros a sufrir así. —finalizó a modo dramático como si aquello se tratara de una tragedia.

— Son sus leyes. Y aunque no lo creas es lo que hace a Nami atractivo.

— ¡Sí! Hay un montón de turistas raros. Muchos van al restaurante donde trabajo a comer solo vegetales y hierbas. ¿Quién puede vivir de eso? ¡No te rías Ino!

— Naruto… —murmuró Ino en un intento por parar sus leves carcajadas— Lo siento. —Dijo divertida al ver la seriedad en el rostro del chico—. ¿A caso no investigaste antes de decidir viajar allá? Nami es la meca del veganismo. Creo que ahora entiendo mi extrañez cuando supe que vivías allá. Tú, un amante de la carne y la grasa.

— Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. —masculló desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Parecía avergonzado e Ino sospechaba que no era la primera vez que escuchaba lo mismo—. Como te dije en la fiesta, Nami era el segundo lugar más cercano donde podía estudiar mi carrera.

— Lo entiendo, pero no debería ser tan malo para ti. Si practicas deporte, es muy beneficioso vivir allá.

Ino lo estaba observando. El detalle especial de aquel hecho era que solo podía hacerlo cuando Naruto no le regresaba la mirada. Mientras él mordía su alimento, bebía su refresco o veía hacia la calle; ella se tomaba ese pequeño lujo para posar sus ojos en todo él. Fue sabio de su parte si quería evitar las consecuencias que intuía.

Y lo corroboró, la confirmación impactó en su pecho en el instante en que Ino dijo esas palabras, y el rubio la miró a los ojos, esos cielos, esos mares en que se perdía y por lo que corría el riesgo de delatarse.

Ino se perdía y quedaba apreciando ese par de orbes azules más tiempo de lo necesario.

— Tienes razón. —su afirmación la sacó del trance para notar que él sonría levemente—. Pero sigo amando la carne terrestre.

Ino sacudió su cabeza para no caer en el mismo encanto y aparentar resignación correspondiendo su sonrisa.

La interacción entre ambos rubios continuó de manera casual. Hablaban de temas triviales, improvisados y sin demasiado trasfondo. Inconscientemente evitaron cuestiones personales a falta de la confianza necesaria o la valentía suficiente. Estaban tanteando una zona pequeña y desconocida de cordialidad y respeto, mientras dejaban atrás el peso de los conflictos de su enemistad pasada.

A Ino le agradaba aquella velocidad de lo que sea que iniciaba entre Naruto y ella, era lo correcto, pero sabía que lo que Sakura le había aconsejado requería de un mayor esfuerzo, un intento que se traducía en presión puesto que si insinuaba al menos un poco de sus verdaderos deseos, forzaría todo y podría arruinarlo antes de si quiera iniciar.

Debía actuar rápido y con cautela para llamar su atención, mantener el interés del rubio para continuar en contacto mientras los miles de kilómetros lo separaban; todo antes de su viaje de esta noche.

E Ino estaba decidida y segura de lo que haría a la vez que ocultaba una sonrisa tomando otro sorbo de su malteada, y posaba sus ojos traviesos en un entretenido Naruto que relataba otra anécdota cualquiera.

**=0=**

— ¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo.

— Lo sé, pero quiero. Claro, si no tienes algún problema.

— N-no... No hay problema.

Esa fue la única sentencia que Ino necesitaba, el gran paso dado, el logro adquirido.

Luego de terminar el inesperado almuerzo en el restaurante de comida rápida, Naruto e Ino regresaron caminando a la floristería en ventaja de su cercanía. Eran unas cuantas cuadras de distancia que aprovecharon con otra amena plática. Lado a lado, en calma y menos incomodidad. Y fue al entregar el arreglo florar y recibir el pago, que Ino lanzó su ofrecimiento el cual Naruto recibió con asombro, pero al final accedió y eso era lo importante.

Ella lo acompañaría al cementerio. Era una acción sincera, Ino realmente quería hacerlo, pero su finalidad iba más allá. Tal como Sakura había sugerido, el solo acto le otorgaría el agradecimiento de Naruto y eso sería su ancla.

El auto de Naruto que permaneció estacionado frente al local, inició su marcha hacia las afueras de Konoha. El trayecto hasta el cementerio tomaría cuarenta y cinco minutos por ser domingo y la ligereza del tráfico. Casi una hora de completa alegría para Ino en el asiento de copiloto, a menos de medio metro de _él_.

— ¿Cambiaste de auto? —indagó la rubia para romper el silencio, curiosa por un detalle que había ignorado sin querer. El auto, hijo de Naruto. La camioneta monstruosa que Naruto cuidaba como una parte de su cuerpo desde su adolescencia.

— No, este lo alquilé.

— ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?

— En casa. —La rubia volteó a mirarlo con expresión confundida y Naruto lo percibió—. Me estoy quedando en un hotel. —Fue su única respuesta cuyo mensaje Ino captó de inmediato. Bastaba con saber esa historia para entenderlo.

Después de aquella respuesta el silenció regresó, y por un momento Ino creyó haberse equivocado. Lo sentía en la tensión, lo veía en la expresión apagada de Naruto y su renuencia a emitir largas frases. Ella había desistido en comenzar otra plática al comprender que el rubio prefería el mutismo. Y la realización llegó a su preocupada mente cuando percibió el paulatino cambio en sus facciones.

El semblante de Naruto se oscurecía entre más se acercaban a su destino, y la Yamanaka pensó en la obviedad que ella ciegamente había ignorado. La tristeza lo invadía, tal vez con melancolía, tal vez con un poco de nostalgia.

Tristeza que la contagió al divisar el campo santo adornado de lápidas a una lejanía que se sentía muy cercana, pero aquello no evitó que notara los nudillos pálidos del rubio a causa del fuerte agarre de sus manos sobre el volante.

— Llegamos. —dijo Naruto al detener el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar. Era un anuncio innecesario pero comprensible en un momento en que sobraban las palabas.

En la cabeza de Ino, aquella palabra solo era muestra de su estado abatido que poco podía disimular, o ni siquiera sería su intención. Por eso guardó silencio y de esa misma forma lo siguió, de nuevo a su lado, atravesando el camino de piedra rodeado del pasto verde y centenares de tumbas, con la brisa fresca y eterna de un cementerio.

Giraron, continuaron y al fin se detuvieron.

Frente a ellos, un par de tumbas alteradas por el paso del tiempo y el clima, sin distinción alguna que las diferenciara del resto más allá de las palabras grabadas en ellas. No obstante, era suficiente.

Los nombres, la representación de aquellas vidas que transcendían el tiempo, el símbolo de los logros que dejaron e influenciaron a tantas vidas, en especial a una, esa que observaba las tumbas con ojos opacados de emociones, y convertían en un mar tormentoso el azul que Ino adoraba y a la vez la frustraban.

La rubia luchaba por reprimir un deseo creciente; abrazarlo. Ansiaba dejar que Naruto posara el arreglo en medio de ambas tumbas, tomar la mano que colgaría quieta a pocos centímetros de la suya, impulsarlo con un movimiento certero y guiarlo hasta el cobijo de sus brazos, para que Naruto mojara su hombro con las lágrimas que él luchaba para que no se derramasen, mientras parecía hipnotizado por el grabado de los nombres de sus padres en aquellas piedras grises.

Minato Namikaze, el hombre que pasó a la historia como uno de los mejores alcaldes de la historia de Konoha. Un gobernante justo, un líder nato. Otro gran personaje que caía bajo la inminente injusticia de la vida que surgía imperceptible, inesperada y sin piedad. El alcalde más joven que continuó con su labor a pesar de perder al amor de su vida: Kushina Namikaze. La primera dama, compañera fiel y más o igual de justa que su esposo, tanto como para entregar su último suspiro a cambio de otorgar un futuro a su único hijo durante el nacimiento.

Naruto fue el resultado de aquella unión, para todos, nacido bajo una estrella de fortuna ante las riquezas y el poder de su familia. Para sus amigos, un ser humano de grandes pérdidas, sin la presencia del amor y cuidado maternal, y la corta vivencia de una protección paternal. A los ochos años de edad había perdido otra parte importante de su vida; su padre había sido asesinado, su muerte ajusticiada y la existencia de Naruto sumida en una profunda tristeza.

Ino fue espectadora cercana de esa época oscura para el rubio, y a pesar de su corta edad, tenía recuerdos claros de esos años. Desafortunadamente, ella no fue de gran ayuda, no formaba parte de la historia sobre la superación de Naruto, pues no eran amigos, y sin importar los sentimientos sinceros que sintiera, nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para mostrarle su apoyo como lo hizo el resto de sus amigos.

Otra brisa acarició la piel y removió sus cabellos y la vestimenta de ambos. El recuerdo de las frustraciones del pasado la hizo recapacitar. Había decidido tomar con calma lo que iniciaba entre Naruto y ella, pero quería pensar que se le era permitido un pequeño desliz, uno que apaciguaba la frustración naciente mientras posaba con suavidad una mano sobre el brazo del rubio.

Por ahora, aquel gesto bastaría.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola! Primero que todo quiero agradecer por los comentarios, son motivadores y me agrada que opinen sobre los capítulos. También me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la compenso teniendo preparado el siguiente.

Ahora, ya vemos una mayor interacción entre el par de rubios, por fin, y conocemos un poco más de la vida de Naruto, triste como siempre. Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.

Ciao, ciao.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Optimismo

**Nota: **La canción de este capítulo se llama Stay the night de Zedd.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Optimismo**

* * *

_I know that we are upside down _

_**(Sé que estamos al revés)**_

_So hold your tongue and hear me out _

_**(Así que cállate y escúchame)**_

_I know that we were made to break _

_**(Sé que fuimos hechos para romper)**_

_So what? I don't mind _

_**(¿Y qué? **__**No me importa)**_

— _¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche? Eso no significa que estaremos juntos por siempre. _

La letra de la canción fluyó por su boca automáticamente, por supuesto, nada más podría esperarse luego de haberla escuchado incontables veces cada día, mientras su compañera de cabellos rosas estuviera en casa.

Ino aprendió durante la convivencia junto a Sakura, que su maniática costumbre de repetir canciones que la encantaran y la convertían en una adicta musical, obligaba a quien la rodease a pasar por ciertas fases de aceptación, y no precisamente para la culpable, la misma Sakura.

La rubia descubría gracias a una clave cuál era la siguiente canción que sonaría por días en su apartamento, y esa clave no era otra más que Sasuke Uchiha. Inevitablemente, aquel joven influenciaba en los estados de ánimos de su amiga y sus gustos musicales, como en un efecto dominó enlazado a un solo y único detonante.

¿Y por qué Sasuke Uchiha era la clave? La respuesta era que, como una ironía desafortunada para Sakura; el amor de su vida seguía siendo una constante intermitente, un fantasma que llegaba, hacía, deshacía y se marchaba por días, semanas y hasta meses. Y era ese el motivo por el que Ino sabía que durante esa ausencia, su amiga tendría un nuevo himno que representara su situación. Así pasaba la primera fase del descubrimiento.

Luego de una forzada conversación en el que Sakura desahogaba su humor alterado, y que Ino comprendiera el centro del remolino de sus emociones, la rubia era capaz de identificar el siguiente símbolo de sus penas desde que lo escuchara por vez primera. De allí, todo dependía de la intensidad de su tristeza, de su rabia o de su felicidad, aunque esta última escaseara; para calcular el tiempo que sufriría ese medio de desahogo, principalmente en los primeros días en que su afectada amiga creía que poseía una voz melodiosa, y acompañaba las canciones sin contemplación o piedad alguna para sus oídos; un suplicio que se agravaba en las ocasiones en que la tristeza la embargaba y adornaba su canto con llanto. Aquello era la segunda fase del concierto infernal.

Y al final, cuando el canto cesaba e Ino no tenía que huir de su propio apartamento, llegaba la tan anhelada resignación, más para la rubia que cualquiera. En esa fase ella se aprendía sin remedio la canción y terminaba cantándola, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía días.

_I am a fire, You're gasoline_

_**(Soy fuego, tú gasolina)**_

_Come pure yourself all over me_

_**(Ven y viértete sobre mí)**_

— _Haremos que este lugar arda en llamas solo una vez más_.

Por fortuna, especialmente para Ino y su ya sufrida audición; la felicidad era la emoción invitada y la musa para el nuevo himno de Sakura. No era una canción esperanzadora, pero más positiva que las deprimentes, melancólicas y vengativas que ella solía escuchar, sin importar que el ritmo fuese movido.

Se debía gracias a un evento épico, en palabras de Sakura —aunque lo cierto era que no exageraba—; el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha había estado en su apartamento, bajo el mismo techo por solo una noche. Llegó, hizo, deshizo y se fue como siempre, pero no importaba; él había accedido a uno de los más grandes deseos de Sakura.

De eso ya era un mes, pero el ánimo de su amiga seguía igual o más vivo que en ese día. Ni siquiera cuando el susodicho se despidió con un escueto beso en la mejilla a causa de su evasión a muestras románticas en público, así este estuviese conformado únicamente por una somnolienta Ino que salía de su habitación; el buen humor de Sakura se mantuvo en una leve pero cálida sonrisa la mañana siguiente.

Mientras la chica de cabello rosa mantenía el éxtasis de alegría, Ino había tardado en asimilar lo que presenciaba. Solo cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta, la compresión llegó de golpe para despertar a Ino por completo. No le sorprendió verlo allí, pero sí notar que salía con una apariencia que delataba que había llegado horas antes. De igual forma la consternaba el hecho de no haberlo notado durante la madrugada, algo que suponía puesto que ella había llegado casi a la media noche, por culpa de su trabajo en la floristería, y Sakura ya estaba dormida; o eso creía.

Para la rubia no era un secreto que Sakura era ruidosa más allá de lo permitido en la intimidad, ser amigas de toda la vida daba ese privilegio indeseado de información; y el que no escuchara el anuncio de la llegada de su acompañante, era clara prueba de su cansancio. Había caído como piedra, para su suerte.

Suerte que dio inicio aquel sábado y continuó con la animada canción que aprendió con agrado, tanto como disfrutó el buen humor de Sakura durante esas cuatro semanas.

Era domingo, día de descanso y relajación, e Ino disfrutaba de la amena soledad en su habitación, creando un avión de papel, disfrutando de la melodía que llegaba desde la sala y que era bien recibida por sus oídos. Otro motivo para estar contenta, porque su propia alegría había iniciado meses antes, en la tarde de otro domingo, justo frente a su edificio cuando Naruto prometió seguir en contacto y le agradecía su compañía.

Había funcionado, su plan le dio los resultados que anhelaba. Frutos que crecían poco a poco en cada llamada y mensaje compartido con él..

— _¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche? _—Comenzó Ino a entonar el coro continuándolo con un tarareo mientras finalizaba el avión de papel. Era una tarea ociosa, pero la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento no le permitía hacer algo más productivo. Solo podía esperar y hacer que su pequeña creación flotara por el aire.

Intentaba distraerse hasta que escuchara la alerta de la videollamada en la que había quedado con Naruto, algo que en su soñadora mente consideraba como dar el siguiente paso en su relación, una de amigos, pero relación al fin y al cabo. Por eso no dejaba de esperar, jugar con el avión y mirar de vez en vez el portátil que reposaba abierto sobre las sábanas.

La hoja de cuaderno moldeada surcó desde su mano hasta estrellarse en la pared contigua a la puerta. Y como si de un anuncio místico se tratase, el sonido esperado se dejó escuchar a la par que el avión impactaba contra el suelo.

Su corazón galopaba en una carrera de nerviosismo en su pecho, sus manos frías contrastaban con la temperatura cálida que daba señales de la pronta llegada del verano, y una sonrisa brillante se plantó en su rostro al ver el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla de su portátil.

Esperó unos segundos para saborear el momento y contestó.

— _Hola, Ino. _—Saludó un sonriente Naruto cuyo rostro se podía apreciar claramente gracias a la buena calidad del video. Con lo costosa que era la cuenta del servicio de internet, llamada y tv; Ino no podía esperar menos que eso; observar su rostro en conjunto con aquel saludo del que no sería capaz de cansarse, era una recompensa que lo valía.

— Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás? —contestó la rubia correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

— _Bien, pero algo avergonzado. _—dijo cambiando su expresión por una que representara sus palabras. Ino lo miró confusa—. _Hace poco me llamaron para reemplazar a un amigo en el restaurante. _

— Oh. —La rubia no pudo ocultar su decepción, la acentuación del gesto apenado de Naruto se lo decía—. No te preocupes. Entiendo que tengas que irte y…

— _No… Podemos hablar un poco, tengo tiempo. Es solo que…_

— Comprendo, Naruto. —Le interrumpió adivinando su intención. No sabían cuándo inició, pero sus conversaciones no duraban menos de una hora. Era una clase de regla establecida inconscientemente así las cosas fueran banales y sin sentido. De alguna forma tenían una extraña conexión, al menos eso creía Ino; puesto que se entendían a un nivel que no permitían lapsus de silencio, siempre sabían cuándo uno se quedaba sin palabras y el otro debía sacar un nuevo tema.

— _Gracias_. —La sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Naruto y la decepción de Ino se esfumó—. _¿Cuántas veces este día? _—preguntó de repente. La chica tardó en comprender a lo que se refería.

— Hace como una hora perdí la cuenta en la vez número veinte. —contestó rodando los ojos—. Aunque tuvo la delicadeza de escuchar canciones diferentes.

— _No es mi tipo de música, pero admito que es pegajoso. _

— Cualquier canción es pegajosa si la escuchas incontables veces en el día. Y eso que no vives con nosotras.

— _Sería interesante. _—Ino sintió un latido tan fuerte que temió que su corazón se saliera de su pecho y se estrellara contra la pantalla. Por el semblante de Naruto, ella dedujo que lo había dicho de forma inocente y sincera, pero dada su condición enamorada, no podía evitar darle un sentido diferente e ilusionado a esas dos palabras.

— ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotras? —Tanteó. Lo disimuló con el tono de broma en su voz, pero su intención era distinta.

— _Creo que no estaría mal. He vivido sólo desde que llegué a Nami… Sería diferente compartir con amigos. _

— Tendrías que dormir en el sofá. —comentó de inmediato al percibir su tono apagado que, como siempre, la contagiaba. Vivir solo en una etapa de la vida en que una buena compañía era necesaria para afrontar los problemas y disfrutar los buenos momentos durante la experiencia universitaria, debía ser difícil y triste. Era algo de lo que ya habían hablado en una de sus casi semanales llamadas, y un dato que tomó por sorpresa a Ino.

Naruto siempre había convivido con alguien más, se encariñaba con facilidad, y a pesar de convertirse en un huérfano a temprana edad, era un poco dependiente. Aquel viaje debió ser un cambio demasiado abrupto para el joven.

— _He dormido en peores lugares _—dijo dibujando una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _En el primer viaje que hice a Suna, hubo una tormenta de arena y mi vuelo hizo un desvío de emergencia. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Amegakure*, y tuvimos que esperar diez horas hasta la mañana siguiente._

— ¿Diez horas? —cuestionó Ino sorprendida—. Una tormenta de arena no puede durar tanto.

— _Lo mismo pensamos, pero nos explicaron que tenía que ver con un cruce de rutas y cronogramas. Todo pasó de repente así que no había otra opción. _—Ino asintió con entendimiento—. _El punto es que la mayoría estábamos cansados y debíamos dormir un poco. Y…_ —Pudo percibir un estremecimiento en el rubio—. _Yo tuve que dormir en una banca al lado de un señor gordo y oloroso. No había otras disponibles, era eso o acostarme en el suelo, y como mi estadía sería de dos días, solo había empacado lo básico; no tenía frazadas y en Amegakure hacía mucho frío. _

— Naruto… —murmuró entre risas imaginando la cómica situación. El rubio frunció el ceño en reproche—. Es que lo imagino… Vale, lo siento. —Añadió de inmediato al ver que entrecerraba los ojos, molesto.

— _No sabes lo que la humedad y un gordo oloroso hacen a tu nariz. Casi no pude dormir, Ino _—dijo con actitud dramática dificultando el intento de la chica por no soltar una carcajada—. _¡Ino!_

— Ya… —Se disculpó reprimiendo los resoplidos de burla con una mano—. Debió ser una pesadilla. —Continuó en un vano intento por aparentar seriedad, algo que el rubio no creyó.

— _Espero que nunca te pase. _—Ino quedó totalmente enternecida con el adorable puchero que hacía el rubio. Ese enojo infantil se mezclaba a la perfección con sus rasgos adultos, una combinación que la enamoraba más si era posible—. _Además, dudo que no hayas tenido una mala experiencia de viaje_.

Allí iba otra frase mágica. Otra composición de palabras lógicas y directas que tenían el poder de incomodarla en un santiamén. Ino rememoró el encuentro con Naruto el día de la fiesta en la entrada del baño, cuando estaba embobada por su presencia y el rubio le preguntó sobre sus estudios universitarios, otro de los temas delicados para ella, de esos que prefería evadir. Sin embargo, el problema estaba en que ante Naruto no podía escapar. No sabía si era por sus ojos cielos y mares que a pesar de estar separados a miles de kilómetros, y divididos por la pantalla de un computador; ella simplemente no podía negarse a ser sincera para él, solo para él, sin importar que quisiera lo contrario.

— No… Nunca he viajado en avión. —balbuceó apenada desviando su mirada a otro punto lejos de la pantalla.

— _Pues no te pierdes de mucho. A menos que viajes en primera clase, lo único bueno son los paisajes a los que terminas acostumbrándote; por lo demás viajas apretujado como ganado con gente molesta que no sabe callarse y no deja dormir. _—Si de algo se convencía Ino, era que Naruto detestaba volar, seguramente por culpa de numerosas malas experiencias. El rubio había viajado un número de veces mayor a su edad, quizás el doble o el triple; era uno de los tantos datos que ella había pescado de las conversaciones con sus amigas en aquella época de enemistad. Aprendió a qué se debía ese extraño malhumor que tenía luego de algún viaje.

En su mente se imaginaba largas noches escuchando todas las anécdotas que tuviese para contarle, las cuales escucharía atenta y complacida.

— Pero también llegas más rápido. No creo que se diferencie mucho a viajar en bus.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿Viajaste al lado de una anciana que te confundía con su difunto esposo e intentaba coquetearte? _—dijo dibujando la misma mueca de desagrado con su última pregunta, a pesar de la extraña situación que plasmaba en ella, principalmente por la falta de cambio de sexo teniendo en cuenta que se refería a Ino; la incomodidad adoptó niveles superiores.

— Ehm… —Un nivel que no podría disimular—. Yo… —Aclaró su garganta—…no he salido del país.

— _Pero también se viaja en bus a otras ciudades. _

— Tampoco lo he hecho. —contestó de carrerilla.

— _Oh. _—Y allí estaba la respuesta típica, esa característica expresión que recibía a modo de respuesta cuando confesaba su condición _virginal de viajes_, como lo llamaba Sakura; ella tenía una lista de terminologías raras para casi todo. Pero su amiga no se equivocaba, Ino era una virgen de viajes, jamás había puesto un pie fuera de su ciudad natal— _No te preocupes, lo harás algún día, Ino. _—Naruto sonrió. Su propio semblante debió delatarla, y ella agradeció su intención de consolarla, con otra sonrisa.

— Lo sé. —Mintió, en el fondo lo dudaba.

— _Creo que ya va siendo hora de despedirme. _—Fue un anuncio que Ino no quería escuchar. La conversación se le había hecho demasiado corta, estaba malacostumbrada a más tiempo, tanto que siempre esperaba que esas horas aumentaran en minutos por cada llamada que se hacían.

— Está bien. Que rinda tu trabajo, Naruto.

— _Gracias. Saludos a Sakura, y que le de mis saludos al idiota._ —Terminó en tono burlón.

— Vale. Anda con cuidado.

— _Tú igual. Ah, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues con la alergia? _—La pregunta paralizó a Ino por unos segundos.

La alergia, una excusa improvisada que la rubia se vio obligada a inventar cuando Naruto descubrió el moretón en su cuello; en algún momento del día el maquillaje había perdido efecto dejando buena parte a la vista. Al parecer, él lo había notado en el cementerio, pero decidió preguntarle antes de despedirse frente a su edificio. Ella palideció pero fue lo suficientemente ágil de mente para ocultar su vergüenza, la evidencia del descontrol que se activado por el alcohol.

— Ehm… Estoy bien… Debió ser algún perfume. —balbuceó nerviosa.

— _Me alegra. Hasta otra, Ino._

La imagen desapareció dando por terminada la tan esperada videollamada. No había durado lo acostumbrado, pero a Ino le supo a paraíso; dejando de lado la despedida incómoda. Había pasado dos meses desde la última vez que viera su rostro, y desde la primera llamada que Naruto mismo realizó, despertándola una noche que había llegado realmente exhausta de la floristería; era algo con lo que soñaba dormida y despierta, hasta ahora.

Era un pequeño deseo, íntimo, pero no el primero que se cumplía. Primero había sido el encuentro en la fiesta de Kiba, después la salida dos días después en la que incluso ellos comieron juntos y fueron al cementerio, aunque esto último fuera deprimente; luego las frecuentes llamadas y la promesa de fortalecer su reciente relación, y al final la cita virtual. Todos sucesos que le provocaban un optimismo que creía perdido en su interior, que la hacía creer en que los sueños podían cumplirse; un pensamiento que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a Sakura.

— ¡Ino! ¡Tu celular! —El llamado se escuchó al instante que la música había dejado de sonar.

— ¡Voy! —exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama con rapidez—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó al salir de su habitación donde Sakura tenía extendida la mano con la que sostenía el celular.

— Tu mamá. —Ino frunció el ceño y lo recibió dudosa. Pudo percatarse que su amiga ya lo había contestado.

— ¿Mamá? Estoy bien… ¿Tú?. La de la música era Sakura…. No, no me molesta… ¿Ah? Lo había dejado olvidado en la cocina… Estaba en el cuarto mamá… No…. Claro que no…. Es el mismo que me diste en la navidad de hace dos años, eso debe ser suficiente para probar que soy cuidadosa… ¿Qué? ¿Quién va a robarlo en mi apartamento? Mamá, vivo con ella… Mejor dime para qué llamas… No quiero… No puedes obligarme… ¿Cómo? No te atreverías… ¡Ugh! Está bien… Ya… Me tengo que ir… No voy a perder el celular en mi apartamento… Deja de insinuarlo… Tengo que irme.

— Ignorando que claramente fui tratada como ladrona por tu querida madre, —masculló Sakura simulando comillas con sus dedos, al ver que Ino había colgado la llamada, bastante irritada—, cuéntame que quiere esta vez. —Finalizó caminando hacia el estéreo.

— Una cena familiar. —respondió fastidiada dejándose caer sin ganas sobre el sofá.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia ahora?

— No me dijo, es sorpresa.

— Vaya, pues suerte en ello.

— Debes acompañarme.

— No.

Ino resopló cansada.

La vida hacía esa clase de jugarretas en la que hundía el optimismo que se recuperaba por medio de numerosas llamadas, hasta aplastarlo el rincón donde se tenía olvidado, por culpa de una única llamada. O eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Ino mientras ideaba una forma de convencer a Sakura.

Sería una lucha ardua contra la terquedad de hierro de su amiga, pero, en esta ocasión, tenía las conversaciones con Naruto para hallar un toque del positivismo que necesitaría.

_You kill the lights,_

_(__**Tú apaga las luces)**_

_I'll draw the blinds_

_**(Yo cerraré las persianas)**_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_**(No opaques el brillo en tus ojos)**_

Ino bufó. Volvía a detestar esa canción.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Vaya, me alegra tener nuevos lectores y más comentarios.

Este capítulo resultó ser un poco más corto, pero, ustedes saben, creo que tiene lo justo para mí. Disfruté escribirlo porque se va adquiriendo más información, y un poco de ese "romance" entre Sakura y S. Uchiha. ¿Curiosidad? *risa malvada*.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden comentar.

Ciao, ciao.


	9. Capítulo 9 - La teoría

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**La teoría**

* * *

La existencia humana implicaba un conjunto de misterios jamás resueltos, un enigma universal e indescifrable a la que filósofos, científicos, escritores y hasta poetas dedicaban su estudio e inspiración. ¿Y por qué era un misterio que atraía tanta atención? ¿Por qué era tan difícil hallar el sentido de la vida como tal? ¿Qué la hacía lo suficientemente compleja para no tener un significado definido y único? Ahí recaía el problema, no había una respuesta concreta. Sin embargo, Ino Yamanaka tenía su propia teoría, una que combinaba las genialidades de grandes mentes famosas cuyas palabras trascendían la historia, pero que prefería simplificar.

A parte del proceso básico del ser humano, —nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir—, no había otro sentido más que existir para sufrir. El sentido de la existencia humana era llegar al mundo a sufrir. Era una teoría pesimista, cruda, oscura, negativa, desesperanzadora, triste, deprimente y todos los adjetivos no positivos habidos y por haber; pero era real, y la realidad era toda esa masa asquerosa, pegajosa de dolor, desabrida y silenciosa; principalmente dolorosa.

Nadie recibía a buen gusto la teoría de Ino, al menos ninguno de sus amigos quienes eran los únicos que la escuchaban hablar al respecto. Lo cierto era que ella alguna vez solía ser realista y cortante. No obstante, optaba por reservar la verdadera conclusión de su teoría, nadie tenía conocimiento del fragmento faltante.

Las personas llegaban al mundo para sufrir, y de esa forma poder apreciar aquello que escaseaba, que surgía esporádicamente, que se asemejaba a una de esas flores que crecían en las partes más altas de una montaña, y solo se podía encontrar una vez al año.

La felicidad.

Sufríamos para ser felices, pero vivíamos para sufrir. Algo sencillo, y ese era el gran problema. Las cosas sencillas eran las más difíciles de descubrir.

El misterio de la existencia como tal era elemental, pero la esencia misma de la mente humana se moldeaba por masoquismo, lo que hacía una proeza percibir las soluciones así estas estuvieran pegadas a la nariz, así sean las más obvias; entonces se sufría en la búsqueda de la satisfacción y el olvido de los problemas. Irónicamente, el mismo motivo de vivir era la causa de que no se hallasen las respuestas, por consiguiente, se hacía casi imposible obtener la felicidad.

Ino tenía veintitrés años, casi un cuarto de siglo, insignificante ante los que tenían la mitad de cien años, y una infancia para aquellos que vivieron casi la totalidad. Pero era la edad suficiente para tener las bases que la inspiraron y llevaron a su teoría.

Un año. Doce meses. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Un montón de horas, minutos y segundos. En algunos minutos de ese tiempo, se contabiliza el número de meses, días y horas que conforman la edad, e Ino no fue la excepción.

Ella lo hizo durante una de tantas reflexiones, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho y logrado hasta ese día, y sin remedio intentó rememorar los momentos felices, esos de pura y esencial felicidad.

¿Cuántos calculó? Tres. Y ese seguía siendo el mismo número hasta la actualidad, en sus doscientos setenta y seis meses, nueve mil ciento veinticinco días de sus veintitrés años. Tan solo tres momentos felices. ¿A caso no era la prueba suficiente para reforzar su teoría? ¿No era el argumento para transformar esa teoría en hecho? ¿En la definición universal y única? Para Ino sí; para el resto de la humanidad no, porque su tendencia era sufrir, para eso funcionaba su mecanismo.

Tres instantes de felicidad imposibles de olvidar, no solo por el pequeño número, sino por ser claves y conductores de lo que ella era actualmente, o al menos lo que intentaba ser.

El primero aconteció a una tierna edad, en esa época de inocencia y curiosidad. Cualquiera diría que para un niño cualquier momento de diversión era motivo para ser feliz, pero Ino entendió entre la adolescencia y la adultez que en su infancia solo hubo un momento; la soleada tarde en la que su madre le enseñó a moldear aviones de papel. ¿Increíble? Por supuesto. ¿Absurdo? En absoluto.

El trasfondo que justificaba su decisión de considerar una acción de apariencia banal como un momento de felicidad pura, consistía en lo que aquello despertó en su pequeña cabeza soñadora.

Desde el primer avión de papel que moldeó sola, que impulsó para hacerlo volar y que vio flotar por el aire lo que dura un parpadear; la pequeña Ino había decidido cuál sería su sueño. Aunque ingenuamente creía que podría convertirse en papel y volar por el mundo, la generalidad de su plan estaba en que ella quería viajar alrededor del mundo, conocer nuevos lugares, culturas y personas, muchas personas. Era un sueño que aún conservaba.

El segundo instante lo consideraba como un acto de piedad por parte del karma. Ino, la adolescente; había sido la chica popular; bromas pesadas, abuso hacia los perdedores, planes vengativos, vanidad, fiestas, chicos y alcohol en grandes cantidades. Sin embargo, por encima de todo, ella era comprometida y disciplinada con sus estudios, y, tal vez, era eso por lo que fue recompensada una noche.

Había llegado del colegio luego de un largo día de exámenes, y al ingresar a su casa se encontró con la imagen abatida de su madre sosteniendo una copa de vino, mirando a la nada. Ella notó su presencia y le dio la bienvenida con un _"Tu padre se marchó"_. Ino no necesitó explicaciones, esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para comprender a lo que se refería. El alcohólico y déspota de su progenitor al fin se había largado, ella no pudo sentir más alivio en su vida; no importaba lo que eso acarreaba para su madre.

Y fue ese momento que la dirigió indirectamente al tercero.

La ausencia de aquel ser con el que compartía un lazo sanguíneo, simbolizaba su libertad. Hasta aquella noche, Ino no sabía cómo continuar su vida sintiendo la preocupación por el bienestar de su madre, ella no era capaz de dejarla sola e indefensa conviviendo con ese hombre. Por ello siempre estuvo convencida de que su sueño de viajar no podría cumplirse ¿Cómo disfrutaría un viaje al otro lado del mundo con esa situación familiar? Afortunadamente, nunca lo sabría porque el peso en sus hombros había desaparecido, y ella podría partir en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad; una que empezó a tomar forma la mañana en la que decidió dejar la universidad.

El día que prefirió sacrificar tres años de tiempo y dinero invertidos en una carrera de medicina, a cambio de unos cuantos cursos de administración para hacerse cargo de la floristería; fue su tercer momento de felicidad pura.

Y ahora, Ino estaba en búsqueda del cuarto.

— _¿Sakura aún no acepta tu invitación? _

— No, pero creo que falta poco para que se rinda.

— _Qué terca, nunca cambia. _

— Cierto, aunque no la culpo.

— _Tu mamá no puede ser tan mala. La única vez que la vi fue muy amable. _

— Es porque teníamos diez años, Naruto. Además, ella era distinta en esa época.

— _Vale, solo me parece extraño. _

— Últimamente, casi todo lo que me rodea es extraño.

— _¿Me incluyes? _

— Aunque no lo creas, eres el más normal de todos, y eso es decir mucho.

Naruto rio. Ambos lo hicieron. Una más de las ya típicas bromas que se hacían, en otra vídeo llamada que proclamaba el primer lugar como medio de contacto favorito.

Debido a las ocupaciones de Naruto por los exámenes finales, solo tenían los fines de semanas para comunicarse, ya fuese un sábado o un domingo, hablaban por horas interminables recuperando las pláticas que no tuvieron en días anteriores. Se actualizaban, bromeaban y forjaban el lazo que les unía. Era increíble la facilidad con la que hicieron química, así lo creía Ino, a pesar de que a simple vista se tratase del inicio de una amistad.

Comenzaban una amistad, sin embargo, Ino estaba resuelta a desviar el camino de su relación y ese día pronto llegaría.

— ¿Y ya tienes planes para este verano? —preguntó Ino cuando cesaron las risas.

— _No estoy seguro. He pensado en tomar turnos fijos en el restaurante. _—respondió pensativo. Ino evitó a duras penas el fruncimiento de su ceño; aquello no se escuchó prometedor, así no funcionarían sus planes; ni siquiera podría ejecutarlos.

Necesitaba a Naruto en Konoha costase lo que costara.

— Creí que vendrías a Konoha.

— _¿Por qué? _—Cuestionó confuso. Era una pregunta para la que Ino no tenía respuesta.

— Hmm… Pues…. —Aclaró su garganta para ganar tiempo—. Escuché que el resto del grupo estaría de visita. —Informó de inmediato al recordar lo que Kiba había dicho en la fiesta.

El rubio desvió su mirada a un punto más allá de la pantalla, parecía considerarlo, Ino rogaba internamente que fuese así.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde que estamos todos, —Continuó—, Y… —Se detuvo a tiempo. Estuvo a punto de mencionar el compromiso de Hinata como una excusa, y ese sería un grave error—. Deben echarnos de menos.

— _¿Qué quieres decir? _—Preguntó confuso.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, no eres el único que se ha perdido las reuniones. Sakura es quien siempre va. —respondió apenada.

— _Tú vives en Konoha, Ino. _—Su tono no se sentía como reproche, pero las obviedades en casos como este lo parecían.

— La floristería absorbe más tiempo de lo que aparenta. —Se excusó sin más, no tenía una buena defensa, al menos no una que quisiese confesar. A decir verdad ni ella misma sabía en qué punto se había alejado de todo.

Naruto asintió en comprensión.

— _Lo pensaré. _—dijo de repente. Una sonrisa brillante curvó los labios de Ino. No importaba que quedara en evidencia por su repentina muestra de emoción.

**=0=**

La ejecución constante de una actividad que requiera esfuerzo físico, genera secuelas inevitables en la parte del cuerpo más utilizado. Así eran las leyes en la naturaleza, todo tenía un precio: los pies deformados de un atleta, el rostro desfigurado de un luchador, las muñecas de un informático que padecen una clase de síndrome, o su visión desgastada; y las palmas de las manos de Ino que evidenciaban los gajes de su espinosa labor. Todas consecuencias que empiedran el camino hacia el éxito, una travesía por la que se sobrepasan los límites y se da a cambio un trozo de sí mismo.

No solo las actividades físicas exigían un precio, también lo hacían las mentales. Esas que ponían a prueba la creatividad y, sobre todo, la paciencia; y que cuando se excedían los límites, amenazaba con frustración.

— ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de todas las insinuaciones que tu preciosa madre —Sakura simuló comillas con los dedos de ambas manos— ha hecho sobre mí? Puedo hacerlo. Son muchas pero las recuerdo con claridad.

— Sakura, ella no lo hace con intención. Tú sabes que no confía ni en su sombra. Conmigo también lo ha hecho.

— No recuerdo que te haya dicho zorra alguna vez.

— ¿Qué? Ella no dijo eso. —Espetó Ino con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, lo hizo cuando me disfracé de geisha en nuestro último año escolar. _"Halloween es una fiesta anual para sacar los verdaderos instintos". _—Gesticuló tratando de imitar una voz de señora—. Tu madre tiene el arte de las indirectas, pero no pudo disimular la mirada que me lanzó aquella vez.

— No puedes asegurarlo. Fue un simple comentario. —Sakura enarcó una ceja. Ni Ino creía sus propias palabras, sin embargo, no podía dar su brazo a torcer. Ella necesitaba que su amiga la acompañara a esa cena, no sería capaz de afrontarlo sola.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hay de la vez que me acusó de tener un romance con Shikamaru? El mismo que era tu novio en ese tiempo.

— Las madres son así. Crean historias solo por preocupación. Yo le dejé en claro que se había equivocado.

— En primer lugar nunca debió suponer algo así cuando lo saludé con un abrazo en la sala de tu casa, contigo y ella presentes. —Sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

Ino suspiró profundamente. Estaba perdiendo la batalla.

— Ella me ha tratado de zorra, daña relaciones, vaga, inútil, y hace poco insinuó que era una ladrona. ¡En mi propia casa! —exclamó abriendo los brazos alterada—. Está claro que me odia.

— Ya, Sakura, capto tu mensaje. —dijo Ino abatida escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos sobre el vidrio del recibidor, atrás del cual, a un lado de ella, su amiga de cabello rosa estaba sentada en una silla con el uniforme verde pálido como vestimenta.

Era tarde en la noche, afuera las calles eran poco transitadas y el silencio de la jornada nocturna se maquillaba con el suave rumor de una ciudad que descansaba. Noche en la que Ino se vio sumida en otro gran encargo para el día siguiente. En las últimas semanas había recibido ese tipo de pedidos que la obligaban a permanecer en la floristería más tiempo de lo usual. Y, esta vez, Sakura había decidido llegar de la universidad para permanecer a su lado y acompañarla al apartamento.

Aunque Ino sospechaba de su repentino impulso de bondad.

— En serio quiero que me acompañes. Tú siempre haces que todo sea más fácil, y eso es decir mucho cuando mi mamá está involucrada. —pronunció esas palabras con lo último que le quedaba, con la frustración y su orgullo atorado en la garganta. Rogar no era lo suyo, pero Sakura formaba parte de muchas excepciones, especialmente en ocasiones como estas.

Pasó un minuto en silencio.

— Pensándolo bien… —Allí estaba. Eso era lo que Ino estaba esperando. La mirada distraída, los brazos y piernas cruzados en una posición relajada, el lenguaje corporal premeditado de Sakura Haruno para ceder por conveniencia. Conocía a su mejor amiga y apostaría lo que fuese a que ella siempre tuvo la intención de ceder a su pedido—. En mi facultad realizarán un evento de esos aburridos, ya sabes, trajes, viejas estiradas, tipos petulantes; —dijo rodando los ojos sin dejar de mirarla—; escuché que la directora de facultad está interesada en adornos florales, y resulta que ella también es profesora de la materia que te comenté.

— ¿Esa que la mitad de tu clase está perdiendo? —Ino apoyó su espalda en el recibidor para observarla mejor. Sakura asintió. —. Déjame adivinar. Por azares del destino tienes una amiga dueña de una floristería, a la que le pedirás un jugoso descuento que tu profesora, tal vez, agradezca en tus notas. —finalizó con una expresión inquisidora. La confirmación se plasmó en la incomodidad de su interesada amiga quien desvió la mirada.

— Si lo pones de esa forma se escucha feo. No es mi culpa que el evento y tu cena infernal técnicamente coincidan.

— Sakura, la cena es este sábado. Tu evento es dentro de dos semanas.

— Pues si quieres que te acompañe, debes aceptar el encargo. —sentenció Sakura con altivez. Ino entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No le sorprendía. Años de amistad la habían adaptado a ese tipo de comportamiento.

La rubia regresó a su posición anterior dándole la espalda. Ceño y labios fruncidos. No estaba dispuesta a ver la sonrisa triunfante que con total seguridad Sakura dibujaría, cuando escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Resignada soltó una sonora exhalación.

— Avísame cuando deba reunirme con tu directora.

**=0=**

Konoha, capital de Kuni, conocido mundialmente como País del Fuego por poseer los volcanes más grandes del mundo; era llamada la ciudad verde gracias a los extensos terrenos de bosques y selvas que le rodeaban. Una ciudad que marcaba límites y protegía su encanto con leyes rigurosas de protección ambiental. Las zonas verdes eran el pulmón del mundo y de su economía, la principal atracción turística cuyo cuidado era un legado de Minato Namikaze, fiel defensor e impulsor de sus leyes.

El terreno pavimentado y arbolado con altas edificaciones complementaba de una forma sutil su apariencia, gracias a las divisiones exactas que se estructuraron meticulosamente a lo largo de los años, para que con sus parques que se esparcían al igual que venas, pareciese como si la ciudad misma se enlazara con los bosques.

El Parque Central, que se situaba majestuoso en todo el centro de la ciudad y era el más concurrido, por supuesto, gracias a su extensión y diversidad. El Parque Uchiha ubicado en la zona alta donde residían las familias acaudaladas, nombrado en honor a uno de los dos fundadores de la ciudad, Madara Uchiha. Y, por último, el Parque Senju, en honor al fundador Hashirama Senju; situado entre suburbios de los cuales uno fue el hogar de Ino.

Ella había crecido rodeada de verde, había visitado el verde, había acampado entre el verde y, algunas veces, se había enfiestado entre el verde. Incluso, casi se había ahogado entre el verde, justo en el lago donde aprendió a nadar y disfrutó de casi todos sus veranos junto a amigos.

Más de un año había transcurrido desde la última vez que sus ojos apreciaron la inmensidad de los árboles que conformaban su parque. Suyo porque nunca dejaría de considerarlo así, no importaba que a pesar de vivir a una hora de distancia, ella no lo visitara con la misma frecuencia que en el pasado.

Fue en la navidad de hacía dos años, el blanco había reemplazado el verde de las hojas que meses antes se habían secado, y ella visitó a su madre para la cena navideña; cena para dos, fría como el clima de la época, la última que había pasado en su casa. Su madre solía reunirse con ella en algún restaurante caro, quizás por el gusto de criticarla y actualizarla sobre novedades sin importancia, rodeadas de elegancia; eso sí no le hacía algún desplante.

— Si quieres, puedes ir primero a tu casa. —dijo Ino sin apartar la vista de la ventana, a través de la cual podía apreciar su destino cada vez más cerca.

— Quizás vaya. Le dije a mamá que vendría. —respondió Sakura a su lado igual de distraída por el exterior que pasaba a la velocidad del taxi.

Ino guardó silencio. La melancolía comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. Demasiados recuerdos, muchas vivencias. Las casas, calles, esquinas y caminos peatonales estaban llenos de ellos; la mayoría buenos e inolvidables, sin embargo, no suficientes para que la hicieran regresar. Todos esos recuerdos estaban eclipsados por aquellos que su antigua casa simbolizaba.

Una infancia manchada de pleitos familiares, los llantos de su madre, el miedo que solo un padre alcohólico podía generar, la ira y la frustración por no poseer la fuerza para actuar, defender o intervenir; las preocupaciones, la zozobra. Las tristezas.

Ino tenía cientos de recuerdos del suburbio en que residió, pero ninguno comparable a los que vivó dentro de las cuatro paredes de su antiguo supuesto hogar.

— Es aquí. —anunció Ino al ver la casa de dos plantas que la vio crecer. Esa estructura típica de clase media, uniformada en su exterior semejante a las casas vecinas, y daba la bienvenida con un jardín bien cuidado.

— Que empiece la diversión. —masculló Sakura con sarcasmo y desgane, cuando el taxi continuaba su marcha.

Ino dejó libre un profundo suspiro. Había tenido muchos de esos en la semana, y la siguiente exhalación no se hizo esperar al estar frente a la puerta.

Ambas decidieron usar los mismos vestidos de la fiesta de Kiba, al ser las prendas más nuevas que tenían y que su mamá no tendría oportunidad de criticar, por lo menos no demasiado si creía que habían sido compradas para la ocasión.

La rubia tomó aire y tocó el timbre.

Los pasos de su madre se escucharon acercándose. Sakura se paró a su lado y bufó con fuerza cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse.

— Ah, veo que traes compañía.

— Hola para ti también. —masculló Ino resignada, dejando libre el aire que había retenido.

El cabello castaño perfectamente peinado con un moño alto y un corto flequillo ondeado sobre parte de su frente, ojos avellanas, expresión estirada con un rictus de seriedad y rectitud maquillado de elegancia; rasgos que se resumían con nombre y apellido: Noriko Yamanaka, engalanada e imponente.

— Buena noche, Señora Yamanaka. —saludó Sakura con una mal fingida amabilidad. Hasta un ciego notaría el esfuerzo que hacía su amiga por ser cordial.

— Sakura, no te esperaba aquí.

— Créame, tampoco esperaba venir. —masculló mirando de reojo hacia Ino, quien pudo sentir el peso de esos ojos jades afilados que la taladraban.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —Intervino Ino en vista de que su madre parecía dispuesta a mantener una eterna batalla de miradas con su amiga.

Noriko retrocedió renuente para darles paso e Ino pudo, al fin, apreciar la remodelación de la que su madre había hablado la última vez que se habían reunido. El cambio no era demasiado; nuevo tapizado, alfombras y muebles.

Lo demás permanecía relativamente igual, y hubiese proseguido con su evaluación de no ser por un detalle de casi dos metros, abundante melena canosa, vestido muy formal y sentado sobre el sofá.

— ¿Quién es él? Se me hace familiar. —susurró Sakura a su lado.

— Mamá… —balbuceó Ino girándose para encarar a su madre y pedirle una explicación con la mirada.

Noriko no respondió, en su lugar, bajo ojos atentos de ambas chicas, se acercó al desconocido, entrelazó su mano con la de él y le sonrió.

— Ino, —comenzó sin apartar su vista del canoso, que le llevaba casi dos cabezas de altura—, te presento a mi prometido; Jiraiya Sennin.

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Esto mejora cada vez más, lo digo también porque estoy avanzando la historia con cierta fluidez, y aspiro terminarlo en menos de lo previsto. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció la sorprecita al final? xD Me encanta dejar intrigas *Inserte sonido de risa malvada aquí*

Sin más que decir, solo me queda recordarles que comenten y agradecerles su lectura.

Chao, chao.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Cena navideña

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Cena navideña**

* * *

Una sonrisa, ojos iluminados y expresión relajada; tres rasgos sencillos de felicidad. Nada extraño de no ser porque aquella muestra de gozo estaba plasmada en el rostro de su madre.

Había sido un proceso casi instantáneo de transformación. La cara de su madre ablandó su semblante por cada paso que dio desde el pasillo de entrada, hasta llegar al lado de aquel hombre. Ino no supo si la sorprendía tal cambio o la impactante e inesperada noticia. A lo único que atinó fue a abrir su boca y agrandar los ojos.

Consternada y sin palabras.

— Mierda… —susurró Sakura, pero Ino no estaba en condiciones para reprenderla. A decir verdad ella misma no estaba muy lejos de imitarla y expresar su desconcierto, sin embargo, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Abría y cerraba la boca en un completo mutismo.

— Al fin puedo conocerte, Ino-chan. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. —dijo el hombre con un tono mezclado de amabilidad y galantería, apartando, por fin, la mirada de Noriko.

Escabroso.

Más desconcierto. La situación era completamente irreal. Utópica. Ficticia. Debía ser alguna especie de broma malsana, una que contrastaba con la felicidad que irradiaba su madre.

— Ino, ¿No piensas responder? Te eduqué mejor que eso. —habló Noriko a modo de reprimenda.

Y la calma se esfumó. Allí estaba de nuevo la dureza y rectitud característica de años. Lo que fue suficiente para hacer que Ino reaccionara.

— M-mamá… ¿Ha-hablas en serio? —balbuceó Ino ignorando su regaño.

— ¡Por supuesto! Yo no jugaría con un tema tan serio como este. ¿Quién crees que soy? Tú… —El discurso fue interrumpido con un simple gesto. El canoso posó la mano antes entrelazada con la de su madre, delicadamente sobre su hombro, y al igual que un mecanismo tranquilizador, ella lo miró avergonzada.

Ino no daba crédito a la imagen frente a sus ojos.

— Ino-chan, sé que es inesperado, pero a eso se debe la cena. Queremos explicarte todo. Responderemos a todas tus preguntas, ¿Cierto, Noriko? —Su madre asintió. Si la intención del prometido era calmar el ambiente, consiguió lo contrario al generar aquel efecto que Ino creyó imposible en su madre; ya no recordaba la última vez que su madre había sido afable en un intercambio de palabras que la incluyera.

— Entonces, pasemos a la mesa. —solicitó Noriko antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

El par de chicas se mantuvo estática en su sitio, los ojos de la rubia viajaban sin parar a cualquier sitio de la instancia, y los jades de Sakura permanecían curiosos sobre Jiraiya.

Ambas habían omitido un detalle, y la joven de cabellos rosas no dejaba de darle vueltas en su mente. El canoso se le hacía familiar y un dato sobre él la tenía inquieta.

— ¿Vamos? —instó Jiraiya a manera caballerosa. Ellas despertaron de su letargo y obedecieron.

**=0=**

Diez minutos, ese era el tiempo que Ino había contabilizado mentalmente desde que se sentaron en la mesa. Minutos en los que permanecieron en total silencio. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos y los suspiros de Ino, quien intentaba digerir su comida y la supuesta buena nueva; de alguna forma creía que sufriría primero una indigestión cerebral que una estomacal.

Los prometidos estaban sentados lado a lado al extremo de la mesa frente a ambas chicas.

Se respiraba incomodidad, nadie parecía capaz de interrumpir la afonía por aquello que presagiaba. Nada bueno podía salir de una cena como esta, no en una que incluía a Ino y a su madre ocupando el mismo espacio.

La rubia seguía incrédula a pesar de la prueba irrefutable que había presenciado. En una de las escasas veces que alzó la vista de su plato, llegó a percibir el diamante que adornaba el dedo anular de su madre, y por el tamaño podía suponer su costoso valor.

Sakura tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar que estaba más o igual de consternada que ella, y parecía concentrada en realizar una especie de escrutinio sobre quien sería su padrastro; una actitud que le parecía extraña, pero que aclararía en otro momento. Su mente no tenía cabida para más cuestiones. Por ahora, Ino quería y necesitaba saber tres cosas: ¿Desde cuándo su madre tenía una relación? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Y cómo abordaría el tema sin el peligro de iniciar una disputa?

— Ino ¿Quién es tu amiga? —indagó Jiraiya sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ella levantó su mirada y tardó un poco en responder.

— Lo siento, no los he presentado. —habló Ino siendo consciente que aquello le correspondía a su mamá, pero tampoco le extrañaba tal omisión de modales de su parte—. Ella es Sakura Haruno. —finalizó mirando de soslayo a la aludida quien también pareció despertar de una larga reflexión.

— Un gusto. —dijo Sakura en voz baja forzando una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sakura! Me han hablado también de ti. —manifestó con una actitud jovial que Ino creyó fuera de lugar pero sincera.

— Espero que solo cosas buenas. —masculló su amiga lanzando una rápida mirada a Noriko, en un intento de broma que solo las dos Yamanaka sabían que era falso.

— La encantadora e inteligente mejor amiga de Ino-chan, al menos eso dice mi Noriko. —Finalizó mirando sonriente a su sonrojada madre.

Su madre estaba sonrojada y la boca de Ino sería un objetivo certero para las moscas, las cuales encontrarían un acceso fácil a su interior por culpa del estupor. Mejillas enrojecidas y Noriko era una ecuación ilógica.

— Querido, no es necesario que lo repitas.

La rubia menor giró su cabeza para ver a Sakura y corroborar que aquello no era una alucinación, que la comida no tenía algún ingrediente pasado o una droga. Pero los jades agrandados de su amiga lo descartaban.

Era real, Nariko Yamanaka había hablado bien de Sakura Haruno.

— Míralas, las abochornas. —Añadió su madre con descaro, no había otro término para describir la pantomima que se estaba gestando en aquella cena.

— Hipócrita… —susurró Sakura bajo la servilleta que en apariencia utilizaba para limpiar su boca. Las alertas de Ino se activaron por un instante antes de tranquilizarse al constatar que su madre no se había percatado; estaba demasiado embobaba con su prometido para escucharla.

Pero Sakura había acertado, hipócrita era el adjetivo perfecto para Noriko. Descarada e hipócrita.

— Y dime, Ino, ¿Cómo va el negocio de las flores? Debo admitir que me sorprende que seas una empresaria a tu edad. —comentó Jiraiya antes de continuar degustando su alimento.

— Pues… —Ino carraspeó nerviosa—. La floristería… —calló. La mirada amenazante que le dirigía su madre la silenció de golpe, una expresión de la que solo ella era testigo y que supo interpretar de inmediato. Años de reproches, críticas y comentarios negativos sobre sus decisiones, de su vida; la entrenaron para descifrar las señales silenciosas de Noriko.

"No lo arruines", decía.

— El negocio va encaminado a un éxito seguro, Jiraiya-san. Muchos pedidos y buena venta. —dijo Ino con espantosa efusividad. Sakura ahogó una risa con la servilleta, que su madre no pasó desapercibida.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Noriko está tan orgullosa. Es muy apasionada cuando habla de ti, pero no le digas que te lo conté. —bromeó el canoso guiñándole un ojo. La castaña rio incómoda.

Ni siquiera la autora de toda esa farsa podía estar cómoda. Su risa era artificial, y el único que no se daba por enterado era el pobre desgraciado. Sakura sintió lástima e Ino no sabía qué decir, aunque así lo prefirió, temía que saliera a flote la imprudencia de su amiga.

— ¿Y qué tal va la universidad, Sakura? —continuó Jiraiya su ronda de preguntas.

— Bien, me falta un año para graduarme. —contestó Sakura sin mucho ánimo.

— Qué poco. Debes estar ansiosa.

— Algo. Pero sí estoy muy exhausta y estresada, supongo que lo vale.

— Por supuesto que lo vale, es medicina después de todo.

— Claro.

Y así terminó el interrogatorio. Las escuetas respuestas de Sakura aminoraron la curiosidad de Jiraiya, quien decidió concentrarse en sus alimentos dándose cuenta de que el silencio era lo preferido para las tres mujeres.

Silencio que continuó hasta que los platos fueron vaciados.

— Fue una cena deliciosa, Noriko. Siempre quedo fascinado con tus habilidades culinarias. —comentó Jiraiya apartando su plato hacia el centro y sonriendo ampliamente.

— Sí, señora Yamanaka, sus habilidades culinarias no dejan de asombrarme. —secundó Sakura con un tono cargado de sarcasmo que solo el par de Yamanaka podían entrever—. ¿Sabía usted que ella tiene un ingrediente secreto? Pero nunca quiere decirlo por más que insisto. —agregó mirando al canoso que se mostró curioso—. Es muy buena ocultándolo.

Ino palideció. Miró a su amiga y temió lo peor. Sakura no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, dejar mal a Noriko sería su placer, y la muerte segura de la rubia.

— Ino, ¿Puedes ayudarme a limpiar la mesa? —solicitó Noriko con fingida cordialidad.

Y su muerte se avecinaba.

Ella asintió y mientras recogía los platos junto a su madre, fulminó con la mirada a una sonriente Sakura que sabía lo que acontecería dentro de poco. Se estaba vengando, de eso no había duda.

— ¿Se puede saber qué intenta tu amiguita? —exigió su madre en voz baja y enojada, cuando ingresaron a la cocina y dejaron los platos en el lavabo.

— No, mamá. La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué intentas tú? Me invitas a una cena para presentarme a tu supuesto prometido y sales con todas esas mentiras, como si el hecho de haberlo ocultado no fuese suficiente. —contestó Ino con el mismo tono. Le asombraba e irritaba a partes iguales, el cinismo de su madre.

— Lo que haga o no con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia. Puedo tener todas las relaciones que quiera y callarlo. —La apuntó con dedo acusador—. Soy tu madre, no te debo explicaciones.

— Entonces no me incluyas en tu teatrillo. Si quieres llenar de falsedades a ese hombre, hazlo, es tu problema. Pero no permitiré que me hagas parte.

— Muchacha insolente…

— Insolente, pero sincera. —sentenció segura. Ojos avellanos y verdes se enfrentaban en una lucha de miradas. Ceños fruncidos. Semblantes endurecidos. Ninguna con la intención de someterse—. Tenemos visitas esperando, mamá. Si no quieres quedar peor de lo que estás, será mejor que regresemos.

Ino se retiró dejando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a su madre sin palabras.

—…y al igual que ella, me tomó por sorpresa. Llevaba tres años de estudio, cualquiera reaccionaría así… Ah, Ino, —hablaba Sakura mirándola cuando llegó seguida de su madre—, estaba hablando sobre tu decisión de dejar la universidad. Jiraiya no se cree que tu madre fuera tan comprensiva.

Su sonrisa burlona, ácida y complacida. Sakura lo estaba disfrutando, la fortuna le había otorgado la situación perfecta para poner en marcha su venganza. Ino lo sabía. Noriko lo sabía. Y Jiraiya era ignorante de su condición. Había adquirido la confianza para tutearlo, y lo había convertido en una herramienta para sus juegos.

— Sin ofender, pero si fueses mi hija, estarías en graves problemas. Pero, entiendo que mi Noriko solo desea la felicidad de su hija, y lo respeto. —terminó el canoso mientras le dedicaba una expresión llena de amor a su prometida, quien estaba parada a su lado visiblemente incómoda. Pero de eso Jiraiya también era inconsciente.

Después de aquella escena que para ambas chicas fue repulsiva, los cuatros se dirigieron a la sala donde estas se acomodaron en el sofá, y la pareja tomó lugar cada uno en un sillón contiguo al otro, lo suficientemente cerca para entrelazar sus manos.

El relato esperado dio inicio. Para complementar la tanda de sorpresas de la noche, Ino descubrió que su madre llevaba dos años de noviazgo con aquel hombre, veinticuatro meses de mentira. Engaños que dieron inicio en el viaje que Noriko había hecho a Shukuba*, donde lo conoció en un casino.

Solo ese dato bastó para que Ino fuese consciente de la verdad oculta bajo el comportamiento extraño, que su madre había tenido en diversas ocasiones.

Y un acontecimiento en especial, la hizo interrumpir el desborde de presunción que Jiraiya había sacado de la nada, para contarles sobre el orgullo de algo a lo que Ino no prestaba atención a causa de sus cavilaciones.

— En la navidad de hace dos años, cuando prácticamente me sacaste de la casa, fue para recibir su visita, ¿Cierto? —Indagó la Yamanaka menor sin importarle cortar abruptamente su alarde.

Estaba disgustada.

Hasta este día, Ino nunca había comprendido el cambio intempestivo en aquella nochebuena. Un momento las dos estaban disfrutando de la cena anual, así fuese de plena formalidad para mantener el delgado lazo que las unía como familia; y bastó una llamada al celular de su madre para que esta la obligara con pésimo disimulo, a que terminara lo que restaba en su plato y se marchara antes de lo previsto. Sin explicaciones ni disculpas.

Estuvo semanas intentando comprender lo sucedido, pero sus insistencias al interrogar a Noriko no funcionaron, y de allí partió su decisión de no asistir a la cena navideña del año siguiente.

Su madre tampoco la invitó.

— ¿Con él estuviste en la navidad pasada? —apuntilló dolida. Pesar que se intensificó al recibir una expresión gélida de su madre.

Reproche.

Quería mostrar una imagen perfecta e inexistente ante su futuro esposo, y no le importaba cómo eso afectaba a su hija. Nada. Ni los reclamos, ni las tristezas, ni la decepción que únicamente arruinaban sus planes; todo ello estorbaba en su cometido.

— ¡No voy a soportar tanto irrespeto! —exclamó Noriko colocándose en pie seguida de Ino que repetía la misma acción.

— ¿Irrespeto? —masculló la rubia— ¿Soy irrespetuosa por exigir las explicaciones que merezco? Todos los desplantes que me hiciste a lo largo de estos dos años se deben a este tipo, —espetó apuntando al aludido sin mirarle—, mientras yo me devanaba los sesos para entenderte, y tú solo mentías. ¿A caso no merecía saberlo? ¿Ser consciente de que elegiste a un hombre sobre tu hija?

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Niña! Soy una mujer adulta, soy tu madre. Tengo una vida hecha ¿Qué te da derecho a tales reclamaciones?

— ¡Soy tu hija!

— Una hija desobediente que hace lo que le place, deja la universidad para iniciar un negocio de tres cuarto, y no tiene un futuro ni proyecciones reales en la vida. Esa clase de hija no amerita mi respeto, mucho menos que la mantenga informada sobre ¡Mi vida!

El enojo que embargaba a Ino desapareció, borrado por completo, reemplazado por el dolor; la punzada hiriente y desgarradora del rechazo.

Totalmente enmudecida, se mantuvo estática en su sitio sin apartar la vista de su iracunda madre. Sus ojos se sentían humedecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas.

Nadie se atrevía perturbar el silencio incómodo después de aquella sentencia, el hecho irrefutable que salió de la impiadosa boca de Noriko. La preocupación dominó el rostro de Sakura y el asombro desdibujó la cara de Jiraiya, pero la furia seguía erguida en las facciones de su madre, sin arrepentimiento.

Ella no se retractaría e Ino tampoco haría algo para cambiarlo.

— Ino, vamos. —reaccionó Sakura posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, para instarla a salir. No recibió una negativa.

Ino dirigió una última mirada a su madre, tuvo la decencia suficiente para dedicarle un leve asentimiento de despedida a Jiraiya, y ambas dejaron tras de sí la puerta de esa casa que ya no volvería a ser un hogar, no uno para ella.

**=0=**

En el mundo todo tenía un opuesto. Sol y luna. Negro y blanco. Frio y calor. Noriko Yamanaka y Mebuki Haruno. Si alguna vez le preguntaran a Ino, en un impulso de ocurrencia sinsentido, cuál sería el ser opuesto de Noriko, esa sería la mamá de Sakura.

Cariñosa, protectora, seria pero condescendiente, la personalidad que Ino siempre recibía a buen gusto cuando visitaba la casa de su amiga.

Tan solo cuadra y media fue el recorrido que ambas chicas caminaron, para escapar de la situación desagradable, hasta ocultarse en el que siempre sería el hogar de la Haruno. Y la idea había sido perfecta pues era lo que Ino necesitaba para contrarrestar el desconsuelo que la embargaba.

No era la primera vez que su madre expresaba la decepción que sentía, pues no podía disfrutar del estilo de vida que ella había visionado para su hija. No sería la doctora, abogada o gerente de alguna multinacional que ella había planeado para el futuro de Ino. Noriko no tenía algo para presumir en reuniones desabridas con supuestas amigas de respetable estatus social. Ino no encajaba, era una pieza deformada del rompecabezas, la oveja descarriada. Y en lo que a su madre respectaba, no era mejor que su padre.

Sin embargo, Ino había aprendido a sobrellevar los dardos hirientes que le lanzaba. En su empeño por ser comprensiva, justificaba su actitud con excusas que se obligaba a sí misma a creer: soltería, frustración y el efecto de ser abandonada por el esposo de más de quince años de matrimonio; sin importar que este fuera un alcohólico maltratador. Aunque, la contradicción también recaía en ese hecho, ya que Ino siempre tuvo la esperanza de que la situación para ambas mejoraría, el día que su padre se largara.

Todo lo contrario. Empeoró.

De la calidez materna no había rastro, solo estaba esa Noriko estricta y amarga. Aun así, Ino la quería, y por ese amor que le tenía, aguantó sus desprecios mal disimulados en el esfuerzo por no perder el resquicio de contacto entre las dos, incluso cuando en los últimos años le hizo desplante tras desplante.

No obstante, su madre había traspasado el límite.

Por mucho que la quisiera, Ino no aceptaría quedar en segundo plano por culpa de un hombre. Porque Noriko lo había elegido a él, sobre su propia hija. Y eso dolía más que cualquier frase despectiva, su decepción o un insulto.

— Sakura, creí que no vendrías. —Fue el cariñoso saludo que le dio Mebuki a su hija, acompañado de un afectuoso abrazo que la chica de cabello rosa correspondió.

La rubia siempre se enternecía al presenciar las muestras de afecto entre Sakura y su madre. Eran esos momentos para los que su amiga reservaba la calidez de sus afectos. Ella podía ser sarcástica y directa con el resto del mundo, pero menos para su madre.

— La cena acabó temprano, —dijo Sakura deshaciendo el abrazo—, así que decidimos visitarte. Además, Ino quería verte. —La declaración tomó por sorpresa a Ino quien supo disimularlo con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando los ojos verde oscuro de Mebuki se posaron sobre ella.

— Hola, Mebuki-san —saludó la rubia con un gesto de su mano.

Gesto que debió retirar cuando se vio envuelta en los brazos de la Haruno mayor.

— Ino, también me da gusto verte. —dijo Mebuki separándose de una consternada Yamanaka.

Era uno de tantos abrazos que había recibido por parte de la madre de su amiga, pero, esa noche, tuvo un efecto distinto y mayor que los anteriores; la sensación acogedora de ser aceptada y querida, que contradecía el pensamiento amargo de que su propia madre no era capaz de recibirla así.

— Entremos y me comentas cómo va tu vida, Ino. —habló la señora mientras ingresaba a la casa—. Sakura es muy ambigua cuando pregunto por ti.

La aludida bufó.

— No tengo que darte un informe sobre lo que hace o no, mamá. —espetó en tono aburrido.

Las tres se encontraban en el interior, y para Ino fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

Casi todo permanecía intacto, solo vio mueblería nueva y uno que otro objeto que no reconocía, pero en conjunto, seguía el mismo gusto innato de la señora Haruno, con el toque que solo una madre y el calor de una familia pueden otorgar a una casa.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? —Ofreció Mebuki mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguida por ambas chicas.

— Café. —respondió Sakura.

— ¿Ino? —Insistió al no recibir su respuesta.

— ¿Ah? —contestó la rubia distraída.

— ¿Café también?

— Sí, gracias, Mebuki-san.

La señora la observó curiosa por su extraña actitud, pero optó por dejarlo pasar y continuar con su tarea.

Iniciaron la conversación en la sala, con taza en mano. Las dos jóvenes tomaron lugar sobre el sofá, y Mebuki en un sillón frente a ellas. El intercambio de preguntas y respuestas fluyó de forma amena, como si no fuese más de un año el tiempo en que Ino no habló con la mamá de Sakura, en persona. Era su hija quien siempre la visitaba. Debido al conflicto con Noriko, la rubia había optado por no poner pie sobre el suburbio que la vio crecer, pues se vería obligada a tocar la puerta que hacía media hora dejó atrás; por tiempo indefinido.

La última vez había sido la navidad de hacía dos años, cuando prácticamente fue sacada de su propia casa, y terminó nochebuena con la familia de Sakura, en esas mismas paredes que ahora la cobijaban en su tristeza.

— ¿Y Kizashi sigue de viaje con el señor Haruno? —preguntó Ino luego de tomar otro sorbo a su café.

— ¿Dónde más si no? Mi hermano no sabe otra cosa que ser la cola de mi papá.

— ¡Sakura! Ese vocabulario. —Reprendió Mebuki lanzando una mirada de reproche a su hija, quien la esquivó en un intento disimulado por ignorarla. Ante los regaños de su madre, Sakura no podía hacer nada.

Kizashi Jr. Haruno, el hermano mayor de Sakura y heredero del negocio familiar que su padre inició desde la temprana juventud. Cerezos era la marca de pasteles en paquete que apoderaba su familia, una idea que se instaló y adquirió una clientela fiel en Konoha, y que en los últimos años se expandía en territorio nacional. Un ambicioso objetivo que obligaba a los hombres de la familia Haruno a viajar frecuentemente a través de Kuni.

— Ellos se marcharon hace poco a un viaje de dos semanas, quieren abrir una sucursal en Shukuba. —continuó reemplazando su expresión por una amable, al mirar a Ino.

— ¿Mujeres de la noche, juegos de azar y pasteles? Esa gran idea tuvo que ser de mi hermano. —comentó Sakura con sarcasmo.

— ¡Sakura!

— Pero es absurdo, mamá. A lo único que se va a esa ciudad, es a quedar en quiebra y noches de sexo desenfrenado. Nada más. —Persistió como si sus palabras se tratasen de una obviedad universal—. Dudo mucho que a alguien le importe ingerir pasteles, a menos que sea durante esas noches….

— ¡Jovencita! —exclamó Mebuki horrorizada.

— Mamá, ¿Por qué te extrañas? Tengo veinticuatro años, puedo hablar de esos temas.

Ino no intervino, pero sonreía. Las dos Haruno se internaron en una discusión acalorada sobre el vocabulario de Sakura, y su pesimismo ante los planes de negocio de su padre y hermano. Y a pesar de las reprimendas y argumentos, todo estaba libre de malas intenciones.

Aquella era la verdadera relación entre una madre y su hija.

**=0=**

La silenciosa medianoche de calma absoluta. ¿Cuánto tiempo no lo disfrutaba? La zona donde se ubicaba el edificio que habitaba, estaba desprovisto de tal placer. Ni siquiera las noches entre edificaciones de concreto tenían esa clase de paz que arrullaba, como los suburbios rodeados de vegetación.

Acostaba boca arriba, vistiendo una pijama prestada, al lado de una dormida Sakura, cuya cama les proveía la comodidad necesaria para descansar; Ino navegaba por su memoria entre recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia, momentos que vivió en el cuarto de su amiga. Los secretos, el consuelo, juegos y sueños que compartió junto a ella; llegaron a su mente.

Cuando Sakura propuso que pasaran la noche en su casa, Ino aceptó su oferta luego de concluir, gracias a una rápida cavilación; que regresar al apartamento significaba dormir sola, y en su estado ella deseaba compañía, del tipo cuya presencia fuera silenciosa. Nadie más que su mejor amiga podría cumplir ese requisito.

Sin embargo, había sido un arma de doble filo, pues la melancolía le golpeó en el segundo que piso la habitación. Sensación que espantaba cualquier resquicio de sueño.

El movimiento a su lado la regresó a la realidad. Sakura había tomado su misma posición y miraba al techo, pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ino extrañada.

— Ahora recuerdo. —respondió en tono adormilado.

— ¿Qué?

— Jiraiya Sennin —la rubia la cuestionó con la mirada— es el tío pervertido de Naruto.

* * *

***Shukubu**: Considérenlo como Las Vegas del País del Fuego.

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Aquí más tarde de lo normal. Estoy sin pc y en este momento publico en la sala de sistemas de mi universidad. Lo bueno es que ya había adelantado un capítulo y medio. Sí, el Capítulo 11 ya está avanzado. En fin. Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, veo que hay nuevos lectores, pero me gustaría que se reportaran. Otra cosa, me gusta que sospechen lo que ocurrirá en un futuro. Algunos casi aciertan, asusta (xD).

¿Qué tal Noriko? Vaya ejemplo de madre.

Gracias de nuevo. No olviden comentar.

Chao, chao.

PD: Posiblemente para el siguiente capítulo me tarde en publicar por la falta de pc, además me gustaría tener al menos adelantado el capitulo 12.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Precipicio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Precipicio**

La fe es la certeza de lo que no se ve, de aquello que se espera, se ansía, desea, sueña; y que no ha ocurrido. La ironía que solía opacar tal positivismo ciego, recaía en el hecho de que tener fe a veces iba de la mano con un estado previo a la desesperación. Un lapsus relativo durante el cual alguna especie de fuerza universal alertaba a la mente, del inminente colapso. Se luchaba en la búsqueda de una solución, y cuando se rozaba los límites que separan la paciencia y esperanza, de la absoluta desesperación, se activa el mecanismo de la fe; creencia ciega de que todo irá bien.

Ino recordaba la primera vez que tuvo fe. Aconteció una tarde soleada, entre juegos y risas infantiles junto a sus amigos, entre los que estaba Sakura. Se divertían en el jardín de su casa; inocentes, tan felices como siempre había sido, hasta ese día. El grito ronco que escupía un insulto, que le siguió un reclamo, continuó con una frase hiriente que su mente aniñada no sabía comprender, pero que temía por los decibeles amenazantes en las voces de sus padres, y que provenían del interior de su casa.

Ni ella ni sus amigos eran conscientes de la gravedad, pero les asustaba. Generaba un miedo irracional que detuvo cualquier intento de diversión. No sabían qué hacer más allá de aguardar por el fin de esa pelea verbal. Rodeaban entre los seis y ocho años, a su edad fue la primera vez que se veían obligados a ser espectadores auditivos de tal batalla. Ino nunca había escuchado a su padre hablarle a su mamá de esa forma, y por lo que su instinto alcanzaba a transmitirle, su madre estaba asustada.

Papá era el malo.

Ino no sabía cómo actuar, pero solo podía desear con todo su pequeño ser, que terminara; con silenciosos sollozos era lo que esperaba. Aquella vez no sabía que la embargaba la vergüenza puesto que sucedía frente a sus amigos.

—_No te sientas mal, Ino. —dijo Sakura sentada a su lado, tan o más asustada que ella, pero aparentando una seguridad adorable a su tierna edad—. Volveremos a jugar. _

Y le creyó. Esas tres palabras calmaron su intranquilidad. La pequeña Ino no era capaz de precisar el modo en que podría dejar de sentirse así, y que los gritos no se oyeran para poder regresar a sus juegos. Pero la extraña certeza dominó su ser.

Todo mejoraría. Volverían a jugar.

Sin embargo, el detalle injusto de la fe, era que no siempre tenerla significaba que las circunstancias tomarían el curso deseado. No todos los sueños se cumplen, ni todos los problemas se solucionan.

Cuando las discusiones entre sus padres se hicieron constantes, esa certeza tomó mayor magnitud a la par que el conflicto empeoraba. Ino, a sus siete años, aquella tarde soleada de juego entre amigos, tenía fe que esa pelea en específico tendría un final, sin saber que era la primera muestra del alcoholismo latente en su padre, y la señal del sufrimiento en la vida de su madre y ella. Un sufrimiento que duraría una década.

Una angustia que se suponía debió finalizar a sus diecisiete años, la noche que Inoichi Yamanaka había empacado sus cosas para largarse y nunca regresar. Aun así, la fuerza universal decidió mantener el mecanismo activo, extender un poco su fe, esta vez dirigido a su madre y el cambio radical en su personalidad, en sus acciones, desprecios, críticas y desplantes.

El mismo amor a su madre, que detonó la esperanza porque su padre cambiara, muriera o desapareciera, por el bien de ambas; la instaba a mantenerla en la creencia de que Noriko recuperaría el espíritu maternal que tuvo antes de su divorcio.

Lastimosamente, a pesar de seguir queriéndola, Ino había cruzado el límite, dejó de lado la fase de desesperación y decidió resignarse. Después de mucha reflexión, junto a los consejos de Sakura y Naruto, entendió que su madre quería iniciar una nueva vida, con una nueva pareja, y aunque a su edad no podría tener más hijos, ese punto de reinicio no la incluía.

Noriko decidió darle la espalda a su pasado, a Inoichi y a su propia hija, de una vez por todas. Y aunque tal clase de abandono lastimara su corazón, Ino no sería obstáculo para que su madre fuese, al fin, feliz. Después de todo, eso era lo que siempre había deseado para ella.

—_Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para servirle a ese tipo. A mi jefe no le interesa que un transexual intente coquetear conmigo, y yo no podía quejarme. Ninguno de mis compañeros quiso cambiar de lugar. _

Las carcajadas inundaron el espacio donde Ino se encontraba, en pleno Parque Central, sin importar llamar la atención de aquellos que pasaban curiosos frente a la banca que ocupaba.

—Naruto, eso suena algo homofóbico —habló intentando calmar su risa con esfuerzo.

—_¡No! Yo no soy homofóbico. Respeto cualquier tipo de orientación sana. Pero ese… hombre… quería comerme con la mirada. Tú no estabas allí, Ino. Era escalofriante. Me hizo sentir desnudo. _

Otra ronda de carcajadas le siguió, y pudo escuchar un bufido de exasperación al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, es…. Es difícil no encontrar la gracia.

—_Entonces no te cuento más. _—Advirtió en tono enojado e infantil que provocó más risotadas, sin embargo, Ino decidió que era momento de calmarse si quería saber el resto del relato.

—Está bien. No más risas, lo prometo.

—_Qué gran amiga eres, Ino. _—dijo con sarcasmo. Y lo había logrado. La diversión de la rubia fue exterminada con aquel comentario. Agradeció que Naruto no pudiera ver el cambio en su semblante, ahora decaído.

—Sí… amiga…. —musitó en un hilo de voz apenas audible, al menos así lo hizo notar el rubio con la continuación de su relato.

—_Al final, una hora de burlas de mis compañeros y mi jefe, y las indiscretas miradas de ese tipo, me dejó una enorme propina con su número telefónico. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Lo escribió en uno de los billetes._

—¿En serio? Sabe ser insistente.

—_Pues no le sirve de mucho. Ese fue el primer billete que gasté. _

—¿Y si regresa? Ahora tiene un motivo atractivo para hacerlo. —se burló forzadamente. Su estado anímico no era el mismo pero no quería delatarse.

—_Lo dudo. Por su acento supe que era extranjero y turista. En cualquier caso, si lo llego a ver, me escondo. _

Ino soltó una risa que se asemejaba más a un suspiro resignado.

—_¿Estás bien, Ino? _—su voz se escuchó preocupada.

—Estoy bien. Debo estarlo. —contestó sabiendo a lo que se refería—. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—_Sí lo hay. Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Cuando se quiere, la esperanza es lo último que debe permanecer. _

—Es fácil decirlo, Naruto.

—_Las cosas buenas son fáciles al ser dichas y difíciles al hacerse. _

—Homofóbico y filósofo, ¿Seguro no naciste en Suna*?

—_Que no soy homofóbico, Ino. _—reclamó irritado provocando risas a la rubia. Intencionalmente quería evadir el tema de su madre. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Su decisión estaba tomada.

—Naruto, debo colgar. Sakura está aquí. —informó al divisar la melena rosada de su amiga a escasos metros.

—_Vale. Cuídate, Ino. Que el día sea mejor que ayer._

—Para ti igual, Naruto.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó Sakura dándole el tiempo justo para colgar la llamada.

Ino le dedicó una expresión reprobatoria.

—Hola, Ino. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico ante su falta de modales. Sakura, uniformada y mochila en mano, la ignoró y se sentó a su lado en la banca, su favorita entre decenas que adornaban el Parque Central.

Allí se despejaba, podía encontrar la relajación que necesitaba para inspirarse, principalmente cuando así lo requería algún encargo importante. En esta ocasión, era el evento de la facultad de medicina al que pertenecía Sakura, aquello por lo que se había tomado la tarde libre y pasar ese hermoso día entre la vegetación que adoraba.

—Habla de una vez. —exigió Sakura.

Ino suspiró rendida.

—No es una emergencia. Solo quería hablar.

—Eso podemos hacerlo en el apartamento, Ino. Estoy demasiado ocupada estos días ¿Recuerdas? Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, lo entiendo, tú puedes tomarte el tiempo libre que quieras, eres dueña de tu propio negocio. Pero yo no. Yo estudio, tengo que cumplir horarios. Así que, si no es nada urgente, me voy.

—Espera. —Pidió Ino deteniendo su marcha con un agarre en su muñeca—. ¿Podrías dejar de lado ese malhumor por un rato? Mi intención es pasar un momento de calma, las dos juntas, Sakura. Tú has estado estresada, y, como dices, no estoy en mi mejor momento. Ambas merecemos una pequeña pausa.

Su amiga la observó por unos segundos, como si la estudiara. Luego miró a un punto a la lejanía, resopló con fuerza, y volvió a sentarse.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ino.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio, mientras veían el pasar de la gente, mascotas inquietas atadas a correas, niños corriendo, jugando, riendo. La brisa leve cuya frescura escaseaba por la proximidad del verano, movía las hojas de los árboles pintando al sitio de una paz casi imperceptible; si no se tenía en cuenta el ruido amortiguado de la ciudad y su tráfico constante a la lejanía.

—¿Ya sabes lo que harás para el evento? —fue Sakura la primera en romper el silencio.

—Aún no, pero me hago una idea.

—Ya.

—Sakura, —se detuvo para llamar su total atención. Así lo requería para aquello que estaba a punto de preguntar—, ¿Cómo, cómo va el asunto con Sasuke? —Vio el acentuado fruncimiento de ceño en su amiga.

—Bien, supongo. —fue su respuesta concisa. Ino intuía que la pregunta había sido repentina para ella.

El tema sobre Sasuke Uchiha era un tabú del que únicamente hablaban cuando Sakura así lo quería. Mientras su amiga no diera el primer paso, Ino no haría comentario alguno al respecto. Un acuerdo argumentado por la supuesta claridad que Sakura tenía sobre sus sentimientos, frente a la complicada relación con el Uchiha.

Su amiga había aceptado que no podrían estar juntos, al menos no como ella quisiese. Una verdad irrebatible contra el cual ese amor mutuo no haría nada. Y ambos habían pactado disfrutar de su romance mientras se lo permitieran, un romance secreto que de oculto tenía solo las formalidades. Para nadie era desconocido.

Un secreto a voces al que su amiga parecía adaptarse más allá de lo sanamente favorable. Si de algo Ino estaba segura, era que Sakura tenía las de perder. Ella era la más vulnerable.

Después de cuatro noches seguidas de cavilación, sus meditaciones la llevaron a analizar todo aquello que la preocupaba: Su madre, Sakura. Naruto, un quebrador de cabezas al que le dedicaba demasiados pensamientos.

Ahora, era el turno de su mejor amiga.

—¿Ustedes no han hablado? —indagó Ino cuidadosa.

—Cuando podemos. Está en un viaje de negocios. Nada fuera lo normal. —respondió restándole importancia luego de desviar su mirada.

—Y, ustedes… ¿Han hablado de eso?

—¿Y eso es?

—Me refiero a si Sasuke te ha contado de algún cambio.

Sakura se mostró pensativa, aparentemente sin comprenderla. Pasados unos segundos, sus cejas se unieron y su semblante decayó. Lo había captado.

—No. —dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Ya lo sabes, Ino.

—Él te debe explicaciones, eso es lo único que sé. Lo menos que debería hacer es mantenerte informada. Mereces prepararte.

—Tampoco es que le pregunte.

—¿Y qué? Es sentido común. —Ino hizo una pausa para suavizar su tono, y evitar que Sakura se colocara a la defensiva. Las palabras tomaban tintes de reproches—. Si él te ama como dice, tiene que hacerlo por tu bien, sin que se lo pidas.

—Tal vez yo no quiero que lo haga.

—Pero…

—Mira, Ino, —La interrumpió girándose para encararla. Su voz denotaba impaciencia contenida—, esto será lo último que diga para aclarar todas las sospechas, dudas y novelas que creas en tu rubia cabeza, ahora y en el futuro. ¿Está claro? —Ino solo asintió desconcertada—. Estoy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, así ha sido y será siempre. Pero también soy realista. Lo nuestro es imposible, y nadie más es consciente de eso que yo. Ni siquiera él, que dice amarme, comprende el significado del destino que se nos ha impuesto, mejor que yo. Sin embargo, en contra de toda la sensatez que ambos deberíamos tener, decidí seguir con este juego. Porque, Ino, es un juego, principalmente por las reglas que él establece, y el tiempo que nos limita.

» Desde el instante en que acepté participar, supe que sería yo quien perdería. No me pongas esa cara, Ino. ¿Creías que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke como para convertirme en una ilusa? Es cierto que mis cambios abruptos de humor se deben a él, en la mayoría del tiempo; pero eso no quiere decir que esté ciega. Y ¿Sabes algo? No me importa. Yo lo amo. Disfrutaré de nuestros encuentros esporádicos, las citas a escondidas, llamadas fugaces, discusiones sin sentidos, y todo este falso romance mientras dure. No haré preguntas ni estoy interesada en saber cómo marchan sus asuntos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ino con mayor desconcierto, a la vez que su mente intentaba procesar su discurso.

—¿Por qué no me importa? —La rubia asintió—. Cuando caes al vacío, es absurdo cuestionar los motivos que te empujaron. Solo queda el descenso y el final desconocido que te espera.

—Nada bueno puede resultar de eso.

—Eso no se sabe. Podrías considerarlo un salto de fe.

Ambas se miraron por varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos de Ino admiraban asombrada el brillo de determinación en los jades de Sakura. Expresión que la trasladó al pasado, aquella tarde soleada cuando una pequeña Sakura poseía el mismo gesto que la tranquilizó, y disipó su miedo.

Ahora, una Sakura adulta acallaba todas las preocupaciones que Ino había amontonado desde la desastrosa cena familiar; no solo sobre el bienestar emocional de su amiga, también las dudas que nacieron respecto a su situación con Naruto.

Desde que había perdido las esperanzas con su madre, y se entregó a un estado de resignación absoluta, Ino comenzó a percibir que no podría encaminar a Naruto hacia donde quería. Cada vez más se convencía que únicamente obtendría su amistad; una conclusión que sacó en el orden de ideas de cuatro noches reflexivas en su habitación.

Y allí estaba su mejor amiga, viendo el pasar de la gente, luego de interrumpir el cruce de miradas entre las dos; demostrando con su temple que había sido subestimada y que Ino se equivocaba.

Ino había saltado el día que se ofreció a acompañar a Naruto al cementerio. Estaba en el aire descendiendo hacia su destino, no había marcha atrás. Aunque Naruto no la correspondiera, Ino se dejaría llevar por la fuerza de gravedad.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Sakura luego de ponerse en pie. Su expresión aburrida y cansada volvía a vestir su rostro, pero Ino ya podía visualizar de forma distinta lo que tal apariencia ocultaba. — Por cierto, —habló deteniendo sus pasos—, ¿Naruto sabe lo del compromiso?

—No me lo recuerdes. —Sakura la miró interrogante. La rubia suspiró—. Naruto no se habla con él.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó confusa.

—Solo entendí que Jiraiya es un escritor fracasado y un ladrón.

Sakura se encogió de hombros decidida a indagar luego. No había tiempo para cotilleos. Ella tenía que estudiar e Ino debía idear una decoración maravillosa que beneficiara a sus notas.

/

*****Suna: Aldea oculta entre la arena. Consideren a Suna como la Grecia de este mundo, combinado con egipto.

/

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola! He aquí estoy de vuelta, tarde muy tarde, debido a mi falta de p.c., y porque me ha tocado escribir en la tableta de mi novio. Además, y a modo de informacion, estoy participando en un reto Long fic en el Foro: La aldea oculta entre las hojas. Los invito a participar, puesto que inscribí el presente fanfic.

Regresando a lo principal, agradezco sus comentarios, y veo que hay nuevos lectores, así que bienvenidos. No olviden comentar y hacerme conocer su opinión.

Sin más que decir, me despido, agradeciendo sus comentarios que estoy segura harán (xD).

PD: El tiempo de ausencia me ha servido para terminar el Cap 12 y 13.

Chao, chao.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Tres días

**Nota: **La canción al principio del capítulo es Save me de Gotye, para que lo escuchen si desean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Tres días**

_En las mañanas estaba ansioso,_

_era mejor quedarse en cama._

_No quería fallarme a mí mismo de nuevo._

El rubio pálido de su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente. Su rostro estaba adornado con un suave maquillaje que sobresalía solo en el brillo rosa de los labios. Unos aros dorados pendían de sus orejas. Y su cuerpo estaba envuelto con un largo vestido morado que colgaba, sin mangas, desde sus hombros con piedras brillantes incrustadas hasta el inicio de su pecho, dividido con un cuello en v, al igual que en su espalda; se ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón dorado adherido solo en el lado izquierdo, y caía más allá de sus tobillos, ocultando el par de altos tacones negros.

_Corría entre todas las opciones,_

_Y los finales,_

_Que daban vueltas frente a mí._

_Pero se me hacía imposible escoger un hilo con qué comenzar._

—_Y no podía amar…. _

—_Porque no me podía amar a mí misma. _

—_Nunca era lo suficientemente bueno._

—_Eso era lo que me decía a mí misma. _

El cabello rosa estaba recogido con unas ondas que coronaban con gracia su cabeza. El rostro maquillado destacaba gracias al rojo intenso de sus labios. Un par de pendientes de piedra negra brillante colgaban de sus orejas. Y un vestido azul rey oscuro la envolvía con un insinuante cuello en v que se unía hasta el centro de su pecho, se ajustaba en su cintura, y se dividía con una apertura que dejaba a la vista su pierna derecha, desde la mitad del muslo hasta los altos tacones plateados.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Solicitó Ino en un tono combinado entre broma y formalidad, extendiendo su mano hacia una risueña Sakura.

—Encantada. —respondió siguiendo su juego y tomando su mano.

Ambas empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la música. Giraban. Se movían a una velocidad que no las hiciera sudar o arruinara la vestimenta que con tanto esmero habían preparado. La habitación de Ino era la pista de baile elegida para la improvisada celebración en honor al buen humor, ese que las embargaba desde hacía tres días.

_En las mañanas tú te ibas,_

_Viajando hacia el sur de nuevo_

_Y dijiste que no estabas preparada._

La alegría en el apartamento de ambas había sido detonada por un conjunto de detalles, hacía más de cincuenta horas. Sakura e Ino habían sido citadas urgentemente por la dueña del edificio cuando la tarde se teñía de anaranjado, y con la idea de encontrársela frente a la puerta de su hogar, el par de amigas arribó sin mucho ánimo ante una de las supuestas e inminentes reclamaciones de la anciana. Sin embargo, no hallaron a nadie.

Pero al ingresar lo comprendieron todo.

En el centro de su apartamento, repleto con arreglos florales que Ino reconoció de inmediato, estaba Sasuke vestido muy casual al lado del estéreo que ambientaba el lugar con una canción. La misma que ahora les servía como sonido de fondo en el baile improvisado.

Para Ino fue una gran sorpresa, mucho más para Sakura. El Uchiha no era un hombre de muchos detalles, menos si incluían a un tercero; en este caso la Yamanaka. Pero allí estaba, con la expresión estoica que pretendía ocultar su nerviosismo, esperando la reacción de su chica quien no salía del asombro, hasta que la rubia le dio un leve empujón para que reaccionara.

Ambos se abrazaron, besaron y unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de su amiga. Ino sonrió y decidió darse la vuelta para concederle a la pareja una merecida privacidad. La letra de la canción, hasta donde la había escuchado, permaneció en su cabeza durante la caminata que tomó hasta su floristería donde permaneció entrada la noche. Allí pudo pensar con claridad sobre el plan que Sasuke había ideado y efectuó sin que ambas pudiesen descubrirlo.

Días antes, Ino había recibido un pedido, arreglos iguales a los que encontraron en su apartamento. El Uchiha había utilizado a un tercero para la llamada y el pago de sus servicios. Y, por último, había convencido de alguna forma a su odiosa casera para que le permitiera la entrada. Algo que no la extrañó. Sasuke poseía poder de convencimiento, de la palabra y el dinero. La idea de que la propietaria permitiera la entrada a cualquiera, le hacía dudar de su seguridad. Aun así, estaba contenta por su amiga. Lo merecía después de todos esos días de estrés que la tenían irritada.

El mismo grado de ánimo continuó en aumento el día siguiente. Sasuke había pasado la noche en el apartamento, llegó, hizo pero, en esta ocasión, dejó un sabor dulzón en el ambiente. Había sido inesperado y extraño, pero demasiado tierno como para permitir sospechas o dudas. Por lo que Ino percibía, a Sakura más nada le importaba.

Ahora, despampanantes, disfrutando como adolescentes de la ansiedad previa a un evento importante, se regodeaban en los buenos sucesos de los últimos tres días. Porque, además de haber sido contagiada por su amiga, Ino tenía su propia cuota de alegría personal, una que tenía nombre; Naruto.

Días atrás, durante una de las acostumbradas llamadas, Naruto había informado de su próximo viaje a Konoha. Sin fecha o certeza, la Yamanaka estaba esperanzada por su llegada y la segunda fase de su plan. Su resolución sería conquistarlo, en eso consistía su salto de fe. Y a pesar de no haber podido contactarse con él desde aquel aviso, su pecho no tenía cabida para tristezas. Mucho menos cuando había sido invitada al evento, cuyos adornos florares eran de su autoría.

En la mañana, cuando se encargó de entregar los adornos en la universidad de Sakura, la directora de facultad había quedado impresionada, y a modo de agradecimiento solicitó su asistencia. Aunque la rubia sospechaba que también influía que fuese una antigua estudiante, y el hecho de ser conocida. De cualquier forma, escuchar tales halagos por sus creaciones era algo que recibía gratamente, e Ino no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

_Y me diste amor_

_Cuando no podía amarme a mí mismo._

_E hiciste que cambiara la forma_

_Con la que me veía a mí mismo._

—_Y eres paciente, amor. _—continuó Sakura dándole una vuelta a Ino quien reía a carcajadas—. _Y me impulsaste a ayudarme a mí mismo_.

Se sostuvieron las manos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. En menos de tres días se habían aprendido la letra. Sakura repitió incontables veces la dedicación, e Ino lo recibió a buen gusto desde el primer momento, sin fase alguna*.

—_Y me salvaste. _—Entonaron ambas.

La canción llegaba a su final mientras las risas cesaban. Se soltaron las manos, e Ino se dirigió al espejo para dar una última revisión a su apariencia. Sonrió a sí misma. La decisión de regalarse un gusto costoso había sido acertada. Ambas chicas gastaron un buen monto de dinero para sus vestidos y demás complementos, pero valía la pena.

Sakura terminó clases y el diario estrés de su vida universitaria, al menos durante el verano. Ino había adquirido una buena ganancia con los arreglos para el evento, puesto que la directora rechazó el descuento acordado —y planeado por su amiga de cabellos rosas—, y las notas de esta última fueron positivamente influenciadas por recomendar la floristería.

Por último, volvería a ver a Naruto.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Sakura desde la entrada, bolso en mano.

—Perfecta. —respondió con seguridad más como un comentario para la imagen en su reflejo.

**=0=**

Grandeza, imponencia y elegancia, tres palabras que describían a la Universidad Senju, una de las más reconocidas y la más antigua de Konoha. La exquisita arquitectura de sus edificaciones asignadas para las diferentes facultades, el perfecto cuidado de los jardines que la rodeaban, su inmenso lago, y caminos extensos que intercomunicaban cada estructura entre sí; todo un conjunto que formaba al futuro de la ciudad.

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Ino en su camino hasta el salón donde se daría el evento. Desde la emoción vivida junto a Sakura, cuando ambas becas habían sido aceptadas como recompensa por el arduo esfuerzo que hicieron en sus últimos años de preparatoria; hasta el último día que había puesto pie dentro de aquella institución. Había olvidado ese día en que recorrió el mismo tramo, y sintió una ligera nostalgia. La carrera de medicina pudo no haber sido su preferida, pero las anécdotas entre esas paredes antiguas, eran inolvidables.

—No ha cambiado mucho. —comentó Ino distraída. En la mañana cuando entregó los arreglos, solo había llegado hasta el área de recepción.

—Ya sabes, quieren mantener intacta la esencia del siglo en que fue creada. Todos unos anticuados. —habló Sakura observando a las personas que seguían su misma dirección. Por la elegancia de su vestimenta y los aires de grandeza, era fácil deducir que se trataba de invitados importantes, muy importantes.

—Aún no me creo que la profesora Tsunade sea la nueva rectora.

—Ino, es la descendiente de uno de los fundadores, y lleva el apellido al que va dedicado el nombre de esta universidad. ¿En serio te extraña?

—Que yo recuerde, ella siempre dijo que no quería esa responsabilidad. Prefería enseñar.

—Sí, sí. Además le quedaría tiempo para embriagarse y gastarse su fortuna en apuestas. Lo sé. Pero es una costumbre familiar. Su hermano antes de morir fue el rector, al igual que su padre, abuelo, tíos. Nadie que no posea el Senju en su nombre ha tenido ese puesto. Era inevitable.

—Pues ahora me alegro mucho más por haber dejado la universidad. No imagino lo insoportable que debe estar.

—Ha echado a tres profesores en estos dos últimos meses. Y al profesor Kakashi lo tiene amenazado.

—¿Otro escándalo?

—Tomaron una foto de él junto a una de sus estudiantes saliendo de un motel. La profesora Tsunade logró que no saliera a la luz pública, pero le dieron un ultimátum. —Ino dejó salir una risa suave—. ¿Qué?

—Recuerdo el ojo morado que le quedó cuando lo golpeaste.

—Parecía muy joven para ser profesor, creí que era otro estudiante idiota intentando sobrepasarse conmigo. —dijo Sakura con simpleza aun sintiendo la molestia que tal recuerdo le provocaba. Un desagradable escalofrío la recorría de solo rememorar el coqueto intento de ese profesor, y aún agradecía que no enseñara en su facultad.

—Al menos eso hizo que te convirtieras en la favorita de la profesora Tsunade. —dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a su compañera y captando la sonrisa orgullosa que dibujó.

No volvieron a hablar más, la entrada que las llevaría a su destino podía divisarse cercana. Unos repentinos nervios despertaron en Ino al ser consciente de lo que afrontaría. Había olvidado la última vez que asistió a un evento de ese calibre, y sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Era muy probable que viera a alguno de sus amigos, entre los cuales, con total certeza, estaría la pareja del año; Hinata y Shino.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. De alguna forma, la mención de Hinata restaba grados de optimismo ante su situación con Naruto. Al menos, afortunadamente, Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada en buscar a alguien cuando llegaron al lugar, como para prestar mayores atenciones a la rubia. Había algo en los suspiros de Ino que irritaba a su amiga.

Dejando que Sakura continuase con su búsqueda, Ino comenzó a apreciar la instancia. Todo, desde los candelabros ubicados estratégicamente, las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos impolutos, la tarima sobre el que una joven mujer ambientaba con la melodía suave de su voz, y el sonido instrumental que le acompañaba; hasta sus hermosas flores como decoración especial, envolvía a los invitados con la opulencia y clase que caracterizaba a la universidad.

Caminaba con tranquilidad siguiendo por inercia los pasos de su acompañante, mientras intentaba reconocer algún rostro conocido. No había pista de alguno de sus amigos, pero logró distinguir a doctores, políticos y empresarios afamados en la ciudad. Era de esperarse la asistencia de tales personajes, pues obligados por la necesidad de mantener y crear relaciones, aprovechaban eventos como este, sin importar que, principalmente, se tratase de una celebración en honor al profesor más antiguo e influyente de la facultad de medicina, y el cual ya llegaba a la jubilación.

La gran mayoría de invitados entendía de medicina solo los síntomas de la gripa, Ino dudaba que siquiera conocieran al profesor Danzo o del porqué de su reconocimiento; aun así no era impedimento que les evitara lucirse frente a sus iguales y competir por la superioridad.

—Creo que no ha llegado. —comentó Sakura a su lado.

—Debe ser. No te preocupes, —dijo al percibir el deje de intranquilidad en su semblante—, vendrá.

Al menos, era lo que esperaba.

Irónicamente, entre la brisa de calma que ambas respiraban en los últimos tres días, persistía cierta sospecha que Ino entendía como una alerta instintiva ante un peligro que se avecina. Las cosas buenas que les había estado sucediendo, eran demasiado para ser verdad; además de repentinas e inesperadas. Por ello, Sakura tenía la expectativa inconsciente de que Sasuke le fallaría, e Ino temía que su presencia aquí no sería de las mejores experiencias.

Esa era una realidad universal; en las puertas de la felicidad se deseaba entrar en ella, y en su interior se temía la salida hacia las penas. El punto era que no había felicidad completa. Siempre estaría la zozobra.

—Iré por una copa. —dijo Sakura después de soltar un resoplido.

—Sakura... —Advirtió Ino.

—Tranquila, solo será una o dos copas. A parte, los papeles están invertidos aquí. —La rubia la miró confusa—. No fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa la última vez. —aclaró burlonamente a la vez que se alejaba. Sin embargo, Ino estaba segura de que se trataba de una excusa para seguir buscando a Sasuke.

Y al quedarse sola, entre decenas de desconocidos, fue consciente de la semejanza entre su situación en la fiesta de Kiba y esta celebración. La diferencia recaía en que su interior no era turbado por la ansiedad, nerviosismo y desesperanza de un encuentro. Sabía que Naruto no aparecería. Por otra parte, se le ocurrió, aunque dudó; que Suigetsu mostrara sus dientes de tiburón en un escalofriante intento de galantería.

—Empezaré a creer que nací para hacerte compañía.

El cuerpo de Ino permaneció estático. Conocía esa voz, ese tono coqueto. Y sin necesidad de girar su mirada al lado derecho, tenía entera certeza de que aquellos afilados dientes formaban una sonrisa inquietante.

—Sería un honor aceptar esa misión divina, si en cada encuentro estás hermosa, Ino-chan.

—Su-Suigetsu... —balbuceó Ino aún en desconcierto, y lo encaró.

Debía admitir el atractivo del chico frente a ella. Era el mismo cabello blanco lacio hasta su mentón, ojos violetas y mirada traviesa. Pero, ahora, el que alguna vez consideró un acosador, lucía y emanaba elegancia por sus poros. Estaba engalanado con un traje conformado por una chaqueta blanca impecable, pantalones negros, y una camisa púrpura que sobresalía entre la parte superior desabotonada de su chaqueta. No tenía corbata, y ello le daba un toque rebelde.

Su escrutinio no pasó desapercibido para el albino, quien ladeó su sonrisa complacido de causar tal impresión. Ino pudo notarlo y desvió la vista avergonzada. Un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas cuando imágenes de lo vivido en la fiesta, llegaron a su mente, e instintivamente posó una mano sobre la zona del cuello donde había estado una marca, la prueba de su descontrol y de los labios del mismo Suigetsu que hicieron contacto en su piel.

—¿Cómo... estás? —Ino aclaró su garganta para instar la fluidez en sus palabras—. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Estoy bien. Y, sí, tienes razón. Por fortuna, atesoro muy buenos recuerdos de esa fiesta. —La rubia rio nerviosa captando el significado de sus palabras—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Me ha ido bien.

—¿Y el negocio?

Ino frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberle hablado de su trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía confiar en su memoria. Aún sentía que había recuerdos que se le escapaban.

—Va perfecto, he tenido mucho trabajo en las últimas semanas, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Es cierto. Hmm... —El chico guardó silencio observando pensativo a su alrededor—. ¿La decoración es tuya? —Ino asintió—. Debí suponerlo desde el primer momento que la vi. Son unos arreglos muy bonitos. Eres talentosa, Ino-chan.

—Gracias. —dijo notando la sinceridad en su halago—. La verdad es que fui invitada gracias a mis arreglos. La directora de facultad quedó impresionada, o, bueno, esas fueron sus palabras.

—Lo menos que podía hacer. He escuchado muy buenos comentarios sobre la decoración. La gente va a querer conocer a la creadora. Eso ayudará a tu floristería. —Suigetsu se acercó un poco echando miradas, como asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien cerca—. No dudes que presumirá sobre ti. —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quién?

—La directora. Apostaría lo que fuera a que te presentará a un montón de peces gordos, solo para quedarse con el crédito de haberte recomendado. Es así como funcionan las cosas con ese tipo de personas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ino fingiendo sorpresa.

—Promesa. —Afirmó alzando su mano abierta para reforzar su palabra—. Trabajo para uno de ellos, he estado en incontables reuniones como esta. Sé su modus operandi.

La rubia soltó una risa suave, segundos después, Suigetsu la imitó esfumando la seriedad que había adoptado en su juego. Era increíble lo rápido que se generaba complicidad entre ellos, y todo sin la necesidad de alcohol en sus venas. Ino comenzaba a sentirse cómoda poco a poco.

—Ah, mira, allí está el pez gordo para quien trabajo. Aunque dudo que esté interesado en decoraciones.

Ino siguió la dirección donde Suigetsu miraba, y se sorprendió. Conocía a ese pez gordo, y, definitivamente, él sí podía estar interesado en sus arreglos. Al menos, lo estuvo hacía tan sólo tres días.

—¿Trabajas para Sasuke? —preguntó reprimiendo a duras penas una exclamación, sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha que platicaba con Sakura.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, es un amigo con el que estudié en el colegio.

—Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo. Y yo creía que estaba intentando conquistar a tu amiga. Supongo que Sakura también lo conoce, ¿no?

—Eh, sí... algo así. —respondió obviando la situación sentimental de la pareja. Estaba claro que Suigetsu no tenía conocimiento al respecto, y no sería Ino quien cambiara eso—. Los tres estudiamos en el mismo colegio. —añadió más convencida, momento en el cual Sakura los descubrió observando. Ino pudo verla dedicar unas palabras a Sasuke, y ambos giraron a la vez.

—Aquí vienen. —informó Suigetsu con cierto deje de desagrado en su voz—. Sakura-chan, gusto volver a verte. —saludó cuando la pareja se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Suigetsu-san, es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. Aunque acaban de explicarme todo. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Lo mismo dije a Ino-chan antes de felicitarla por sus arreglos florales.

—Mi amiga es muy talentosa.

—¿Ves, Ino-chan? No soy el único que lo piensa, por si tenías alguna duda.

—Ah... sí... —balbuceó Ino nerviosa.

La situación era confusa, en primer lugar por la cordialidad forzada de Sakura que Suigetsu parecía ser el único en desconocer. Estaba demasiado seria, y si la vista no engañaba a Ino, podía jurar que Sasuke parecía intranquilo. ¿Pero qué podía haber pasado en tan corto tiempo? Había una sola forma de averiguarlo.

—Sakura, ¿Me acompañas al baño? —Pidió Ino dejando clara sus intenciones con la mirada.

—Ya regresamos. —anunció Sakura tomando a la rubia de la mano para encaminarse a su destino.

—Ella es la chica misteriosa, ¿cierto? —Indagó Suigetsu al creer que no le escucharían.

—¡Cállate! —masculló Sasuke.

Al final, el albino sí sabía, para tranquilidad de Ino quien había alcanzado a oírlos. Presentía que eso la libraría de situaciones incómodas.

**=0=**

Calculó que había transcurrido cinco o seis minutos, con su espalda apoyada en el largo y fino lavamanos. Frente a ella, Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro, ceño fruncido y con claras muestras de molestia. Hubo instantes en los que se detenía, se miraba al espejo, resoplaba y continuaba con su recorrido.

Ino trataba de ser paciente bajo el pensamiento que su amiga contaría pronto, lo que sucedía. No obstante, llegaba a su límite, mucho más cuando otras mujeres entraban y lanzaban miradas de extrañeza, y temor porque la aparente loca las atacara de un momento a otro.

—Sakura, cálmate y dime qué pasa.

La chica de cabello rosa se detuvo, caminó hasta apoyar sus manos sobre el lavamanos, miró su reflejo y resopló. Ino se creyó ignorada hasta que, por fin, escuchó su voz.

— Ella está aquí. —espetó Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Quién?

—Su prometida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida cambiando su posición para encarar a su amiga por completo—. ¿Pero ya la conocías?

—No, jamás la he visto. Sasuke me avisó hace poco.

—Sakura... —susurró posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y el semblante muy decaído.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que no podíamos hablar demasiado porque se vería sospechoso y no quería tener problemas con su padre. —Los jades se dejaron ver al fin, y Sakura soltó una risa quebrada, repleta de aflicción—. Ahora entiendo la canción y toda esa explosión de romance. El día ha llegado. —habló con hilo de voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El señor Uchiha va a anunciar su compromiso esta noche.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Pero es inapropiado. Es la celebración de otra persona. No puede hacerlo.

—Danzo mismo le dio la idea, el señor Uchiha es un viejo amigo suyo.

—No puede ser... ¿Estás segura de que Sasuke ya lo sabía? —preguntó en un intento desesperado por disminuir la gravedad de las circunstancias.

—El muy cobarde no fue capaz de admitirlo, pero yo le conozco más que cualquiera. Solo le pedí una cosa, Ino... Esto era inevitable, pero al menos quería tener control sobre el modo de enterarme. Y... —su voz se quebró.

—Ven. —Ino la envolvió entre sus brazos, contagiada de su tristeza.

Guardaron silencio durante un tiempo desconocido. Para su suerte, nadie había entrado, y pudieron disfrutar de una privacidad relativa, mientras Sakura se desahogaba en el hombro de Ino. Los sollozos hacían eco entre las paredes.

Sus sospechas fueron acertadas, y la rubia lo descubrió de la forma menos esperada. La funcionalidad del universo hacía de las suyas. Los tres días de alegría llegaron a su fin para Sakura, y en consecuencia para Ino por ser su amiga y compartir el dolor.

—Si quieres, podemos marcharnos. —Concedió Ino cuando Sakura deshizo el abrazo, y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso para secar las lágrimas que dejaron un rastro de líneas negras en sus mejillas.

—No. Con o sin Sasuke, ya había planeado asistir. Hay que aprovechar estos eventos. Y porque mi futuro prima sobre estos absurdos dramas, estoy decidida a hacerlo. Tú también deberías. —dicho esto con un tono que fallaba en dureza, se centró en retocar su maquillaje.

Ino no dijo nada. Conocía a Sakura para saber que había levantado sus defensa. En lo que durara la celebración, ella intentaría olvidar el tema, reprimiría su decepción hasta que estuviese en el resguardo de su apartamento, donde sabía que contaba con una mejor amiga para acompañarla.

—Necesitaremos más de dos copas esta noche. —bromeó Ino.

Y logró su cometido. Sakura sonrió, débil, pero era un avance.

**=0=**

La velada transcurrió sin contratiempos. El murmullo de las conversaciones volaba por los aires y se mezclaba con la relajante música Jazz. Sakura e Ino no volvieron a hablar del tema, y se encargaron de ocultar cualquier prueba de su emotivo intercambio de palabras en el baño. Luego de su salida, Sasuke había permanecido junto a ellas y Suigetsu durante algunos minutos, hasta que su presencia fue solicitada por su padre. Pudieron verlo esporádicamente al lado del Uchiha mayor, hablando con invitados importantes, bajo el deber del protocolo.

Solo estaban ellos tres, cada uno sosteniendo una copa en su mano. Una imagen que en apariencia retrataba a tres viejos e inseparables amigos. Sin embargo, el único lazo que el trío tenía era el sentimiento de saberse fuera de lugar, como pequeños seres que escapaban de la individualidad y buscaban un grupo en el cual sentirse seguros. Una realidad que aplicaba totalmente para Ino, puesto que Sakura tenía compañeros de la universidad invitados, y Suigetsu estaba acostumbrado a tales eventos.

No obstante, su amiga y el albino, denotaban un aura de aburrimiento que los llevaba a comentar y criticar lo que fuera; específicamente a los invitados.

—Miren, gordo a las cuatro. Está mirando el trasero de esa señora.

Las dos dirigieron su mirada con disimulo, a donde Suigetsu, ubicado en medio de ambas; les indicaba.

—Su esposa es ciega o finge muy bien. Poco y le falta a la bola de grasa para sacarse los ojos y pegarlos en el trasero. Qué descarado. —dijo Sakura con desagrado manteniendo una expresión neutral.

—Creo que es amiga de la esposa. ¿Recuerdan? La de la sonrisa falsa. —habló Ino.

—Tienes razón. —secundó Sakura—. Ha de ser la amante.

Los tres asistieron en acuerdo.

Y ese era la especie de juego que habían creado. Observar las interacciones a su alrededor, criticarlas e inventar alguna historia sobre ello. En lo que llevaban jugando, ya tenían cuatro supuestas infidelidades, diez coqueteos mal disimulados, amistades falsas y futuros divorcios. Todo patrocinado por Sakura, quien había estado soltando veneno al hombre de la noche; Danzo. Ino sabía y comprendía sus motivos, por ello se había encargado de disipar la curiosidad de Suigetsu, quien estaba confuso ante esa actitud. Y fue por desviar su atención, por lo cual la rubia terminó creando ese juego.

—Pelirroja empollona a las once. —avisó Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —cuestionó Ino sin entenderla. No había algo extraño para descartar en la susodicha, más allá de su largo cabello y el intenso rojo de su color, las gafas que le daban un aire de belleza e intelectualidad, y un vestido precioso, bastante insinuante para el gusto de Ino.

—Lleva mirando hacia acá desde hace rato.

—Quizás conozca a uno de nosotros. Se me hace familiar. —comentó Ino a la vez que bebía de su copa para disimular.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Suigetsu atrayendo la atención de ambas. El albino desvió su mirada al lado opuesto, y cuando Ino quiso interrogarle, una voz respondió a su duda.

—Suigetsu.

—Karin... —habló el chico en tono nervioso encarando lentamente a la recién llegada; la pelirroja empollona, como Sakura la había bautizado.

—No quise acercarme antes pues te veía ocupado. Pero supuse que les hablabas a tus amigas sobre mí, por las miradas que me lanzaban.

Los tres se reprocharon mentalmente, aunque jurarían que habían sido más cuidadosos.

—Eh... Sí...Yo... ellas... —El albino se aclaró la garganta—. No quería interrumpir nuestra conversación. Pensé que tenía tiempo suficiente para saludarte luego.

—¿Y bien? —Suigetsu la miró interrogante—. Ya que eres tan cortés, deberías presentarnos, ¿no crees? —inquirió Karin con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

—S-sí... claro... Ellas son Sakura e Ino. —Presentó con un gesto de su mano para identificarlas.

Las aludidas simplemente asintieron, extrañadas por el raro comportamiento del chico. De la seguridad que lo caracterizaba no había señales, y era obvio para ambas que algo sucedía entre él y la pelirroja.

—¿Has visto a mi primo? —preguntó Karin después de responder a duras penas la presentación.

—No, no he visto al idiota. —respondió Suigetsu de mala gana. Como si la sola referencia le diera asco.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como sea. Si lo ves, dile que me llame, estaré con el ególatra.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y así como llegó, Karin se marchó sin despedirse, y dejando tres reacciones distintas tras de sí.

Sakura ya la detestaba. Suigetsu quedó malhumorado. E Ino estaba confusa y desconcertada por el peculiar encuentro.

**=0=**

El cielo vestía su manto oscuro con innumerables estrellas. Una noche de verano, la primera después de casi cuatro años sin pisar su ciudad natal en esa época del año. Generalmente, realizaba una visita fugaz para verificar las cosas en su casa cada fin de año, después de todo era una herencia y su responsabilidad.

Recorría el camino hacia otra promesa hecha. No tenía prisas, llegaría con toda la parsimonia posible si eso lo retrasaba, si le evitaba tratar con los murmullos, las preguntas indiscretas, presentaciones, halagos y miradas que seguro le darían la bienvenida. Todo un conjunto de situaciones que le recordaban por qué había elegido un estilo de vida diferente.

Y, entre ello, una sola persona le recordaba por qué detestaba esa vida de alta sociedad. Una mujer que no deseaba ver rodeada de personajes de quienes huía, los mismos que ella había elegido sobre su felicidad, y afectaba la suya propia como si fuese un efecto colateral.

La vibración de su celular en uno de los bolsillos, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Era un mensaje.

_**Más te vale que estés en camino. Sabes que odio esperar. -Karin. **_

Resopló. Su prima era otro motivo por el que caminaba con lentitud. Irónicamente, era la razón de su asistencia a esa fiesta. A veces, creía que el valor que le daba a sus promesas, solo traían problemas.

En lo que quedó de tramo hasta el salón, estuvo ideando excusas para apaciguar los reproches que la pelirroja le dedicaría.

Y lo temido aconteció. Fue poner un pie adentro y los murmullos cesaron, dejando una especie de silencio que permitía la fluidez de la música, a través de la instancia. Se sintió acosado por todas esas miradas, no importaba que durante horas previas se preparara psicológicamente para ello.

Sin embargo, cuando la incomodidad comenzaba a gobernarlo, la vio.

De nuevo, ella estaba presente para salvarlo, otorgarle valentía sin saberlo. Y, desconcertado en primer lugar; como si se tratase de un faro que lo guiaba con el rubio pálido de su cabello, caminó hasta donde ella lo miraba sorprendida.

Al igual que en la fiesta de Kiba, a ella se aferraría.

—Hola, Ino. —saludó sonriente con la idea de que estaban destinados a esta clase de encuentros.

Algo que empezaba a disfrutar.

—Naruto...

* * *

*****Se habla de estas fases en el capítulo 8: Optimismo.

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Estoy aquí un poco tarde porque necesitaba retocar un poco los capítulos, ya que el 13 y el 14 están conectados a este, y debía verificar un punto que otro. Me disculpo por la demora. Por otra parte, quise dedicarlo un poco a la situación sentimental de Sakura. Vamos haciendo un progreso ¿no? En fin.

Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios. Y por favor, no olviden darme sus opiniones e impresiones.

Chao, chao.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Complicidad

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Complicidad**

**Diez años antes**

Es en fechas especiales cuando puedes comprobar cuán feliz eres, porque por algo eran eso, especiales; para celebrar, hacer honores y disfrutar en nombre de algo o alguien. Allí estaba la trampa. Las fechas especiales otorgan un espacio para desconectarse del mundo, y dejar que el gozo salga con fluidez, sin contratiempos. Básicamente, esa es la esencia. Sin embargo, todo depende de ciertos factores que, aunque numerosos, se reducen a uno solo: el estado emocional.

La vida te golpea, es un hecho. Lo hace de maneras tan variadas en intensidad y gravedad, que es más fácil medir tu sufrimiento con la cantidad de momentos felices. Y esa verdad afecta de una forma u otra al estado emocional. Por lo tanto, si se es demasiado golpeado en la vida, al punto de estar marcado en tu interior, las fechas especiales pierden valor.

En mi caso, mi cumpleaños tenía la misma importancia que un examen de matemáticas. Cabe recalcar que para esa época era la materia en la que peor me iba, así que es fácil hacerse una idea del significado de lo que, se supone, debe ser tal celebración para mí.

¿Y por qué, a la edad de mis recientes trece años, no sentía la alegría esperada? ¿Por qué una chica a las puertas de la adolescencia, no estaba junto a sus seres queridos, comiendo pastel, riendo en agradecimiento de un año más de vida? Si tuviese que contestar con dos palabras, mi respuesta sería: Inoichi Yamanaka. O mi padre.

El ser que me engendró era el motivo por el que estaba sentada en una banca, bajo el rastro helado que dejaba el invierno como bienvenida a la primavera. La brisa movía las hojas recién nacidas, provocando un murmullo suave que me relajaba. El Parque Senju era poco transitado en esa época del año, al menos en la zona colindante al suburbio donde vivía. Una tranquilidad y privacidad relativa que agradecía, algo que consideraba como un regalo, una tregua de la vida misma en unión con la naturaleza.

Solo ese fue el regalo que recibí aquel día, no precisamente por estar sumida en una total soledad ante el olvido de mis allegados; todo lo contrario. Para simplificarlo, aquel año no tuve la suerte de estar con mis amigos al lado. Ellos habían realizado viajes familiares y vacacionales que se extendieron más de lo previsto.

Por primera vez, la realidad impactó con fuerza.

Ese grupo que consideraba como hermanos y primos, siempre habían sido mi distracción. No había celebraciones que no pasáramos juntos. Y, de la nada, navidad y año nuevo, tomaron un sentido vacío, y mi familia adoptó un protagonismo que había perdido gracias a ellos. Inoichi robó el valor, la importancia de esas fechas, las destrozó, reconstruyó y moldeó a su imagen y semejanza, a la manera que un alcohólico era capaz de usar.

Una imagen de sufrimiento que continuó pintando con tanta vehemencia, y cuyos colores se reflejaron en la mente de mi madre, al hacer que ella olvidara mi cumpleaños. Yo no quise recordárselo pues mi interés consistía en evitarle el mayor problema dentro de mis posibilidades. Hacer que notara su error, provocaría culpabilidad en su ya maltrecho corazón, y aunque sabía que eventualmente lo recordaría, no era mi intención ser la causante. Su felicidad primaba así esta fuera perturbada por Inoichi.

Por ello, sin amigos a los cuales acudir y sin el calor maternal que sólo una madre podría emanar para su hija cumpleañera, me senté en aquel parque con el fin de asimilar la soledad temporal que llegó paulatina e inesperada.

Me sumí en reflexiones banales para quemar el tiempo en la espera de que ese día terminara. Pasé la tarde entera hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de anaranjado, y el sol se ocultaba dejando rayos débiles que atravesaban entre las ramas. Un tono ámbar iluminó el lugar, y cuando una profunda melancolía me invadía, él apareció.

Se acercaba siguiendo el único camino peatonal que atravesaba esa zona, lo observé a detalle sin poder contenerme, como otras tantas veces; y lo hallé cabizbajo y pensativo. Ese tono ámbar que despertó melancolía, bañaba su ser logrando un efecto que me hipnotizaba.

Debió ser la intensidad de mi mirada la causante de que la suya se alzara y nuestros ojos se encontraran.

Algo golpeó la boca de mi estómago, o eso percibí.

El cruce de miradas nos sorprendió, quizás por el modo fortuito en que coincidimos justo en ese sitio; por mi parte se debía a sentirme descubierta en el acto. En cualquier caso, la velocidad de mis latidos adoptó la marcha acostumbrada ante su mera presencia, aumentada por la conexión intangible de nuestros ojos.

Y con la idea de que el libreto seguiría la misma línea de acción, desvié mi vista a otro punto para aparentar desinterés, segura de que él continuaría su camino, y yo regresaría a la soledad temporal y relativa.

—¿Ino?

Pero aquello no sucedió. Mi nombre pronunciado con su voz extrañada, me agarró con la guardia baja. Atiné a mirarlo a pocos metros frente a mí. No supe qué expresión se mostraba en mi cara. No obstante, reaccioné cumpliendo el rol asignado.

—No, soy su gemela. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

En el instante que el ácido salió de mis labios, y su ceño se frunció ofendido, de nuevo, me embargó el arrepentimiento.

—Tú... —masculló, negó con la cabeza y retomó su marcha.

—Creí que estabas de vacaciones con la familia de Sasuke.

Él se detuvo de inmediato y se giró para encararme, con claras muestras de confusión y sorpresa. Incluso yo lo estaba de mi impulsividad.

—Se canceló. —respondió pasado unos segundos, regresando a su enojo inicial.

—Ah, vale. —hablé sin saber qué más decir. Aún no comprendía el motivo de mi arranque.

—¿No deberías estar en otra parte? —Lo miré interrogante—. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Mi cara debió ser toda una fotografía, puesto que no pude disimular el desconcierto. Jamás habría imaginado que lo recordase. Lo cierto era que, gracias a los bocazas de alguno de mis amigos, mucha gente terminaba enterándose de mis cumpleaños. Pero ese era el punto, si ellos no hablaban, nadie lo sabía. Y siempre pensé que aquello también aplicaba a Naruto, que él era parte de ese grupo de nadie.

—Es distinto sin ellos. —Alcancé a responder en referencia a los chicos, también sus amigos.

—Pero tus padres no viajaron, ¿o sí? —Inquirió sin ser consciente de la repercusión de sus palabras, de la obviedad hiriente que no tenía cabida en mi realidad, y que él ignoraba. No podía culparle, no debía convertirlo en un objeto de desahogo. Naruto no tenía algo que ver en la disfunción de mi familia. Pero estaban todas esas emociones reprimidas que me nublaron, y yo no me supe medir.

—¿Debería importarte? Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como cualquiera, si te parece extraño, puedes regresar por donde viniste.

Sus manos se cerraron apretadas en puños a cada costado, evidenciando la rabia que con derecho sentía por mis palabras. Cualquiera se enojaría al recibir tal respuesta a una inocente curiosidad. Esos orbes que solían brillar infantiles, se oscurecieron por el resentimiento. Creí que me insultaría, que recibiría el contraataque a mi injusta actitud. Pero eso no sucedió.

—No te entiendo. —Lo miré confusa—. ¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó con rabia reprimida.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tan odiosa con nosotros y no entiendo por qué. Somos tus amigos, pero siempre vas de malhumor como si fuéramos enemigos. ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos trates así?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —interrogué desconcertada, más por el hecho de incluir al resto en su reclamación. En lo que a mí respecta, Naruto era el único a quien dedicaba mi acidez.

—A pesar de todo lo que me dices, te saludé. A pesar de ser una grosera, respondí tu pregunta. Y aunque recuerde tu cumpleaños, no es suficiente para ti. No te importa mi interés por saber qué te tiene aquí sola en una fecha tan especial.

—¡Nadie te obliga! Yo no te pedí que me saludaras. —dije con un patético intento de orgullo.

—Lo sé, pero yo sigo tratando de acercarme. Y tú... solo me alejas. Y no lo entiendo.

—¡Yo no te pido que entiendas! Solo quiero que me dejes en paz. —manifesté alterada. Lo cierto era que ni yo misma me entendía, no era capaz de comprender las emociones que se acumulaban en mi pecho, ni podía identificarlas. Solo era consciente de una poderosa parte de mí ser, que me impulsaba a replicar duramente. Una parte que alzaba mis defensas sin sentido, sin razón de ser.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó acercándose unos pasos hacia mí. Hasta esa acción no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sobre mis pies, incorporada de la banca.

—Ahora la que no entiende soy yo. ¿A qué viene este arrebato, Naruto? Eres un lento. ¡Capta de una vez que nada de lo que digas me importa!

—Siempre me he preguntado lo que te pasa. Nunca quise aceptar lo que dice la gente. —Aquella sentencia me confundió y él debió notarlo—. Tu padre. Dicen que se embriaga mucho. Sé que no es tu culpa, sin embargo, parece que culparas los demás.

—No es cierto... —musité negando con la cabeza—. ¡Ni tú ni ellos saben nada!

—Tienes razón, no sé. Por eso te pregunto. —habló suavizando su voz.

Todo un personaje, Naruto. Paciente y comprensivo. Honesto y amable. No era difícil deducir la razón del enamoramiento que para esa época yo sabía que era oficial. Lastimosamente, la madurez no era un aspecto que creciera junto a tal sentimiento.

Cuando vi su expresión cálida en un sincero despliegue de interés; enceguecida por el orgullo y la terquedad, percibí aquello como lástima. Y, de las escasas cosas buenas —o malas, dependiendo de la situación—; que me había enseñado Inoichi: un Yamanaka no aceptaba lástima alguna. Ni siquiera de Naruto.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¿Quién te da derecho? ¿Crees que por ser tú, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, eres superior a mí? El apellido de tu familia te abrirá las puertas a un montón de oportunidades, pero no conmigo. Tu riqueza no hará que hable sobre asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. —En mi interior sentía que me estaba sobrepasando. Mi instinto pedía que me detuviese. Las alertas saltaron en señales advirtiendo que estaba a punto de cometer uno de los peores errores de mi vida. No obstante, como ya había dicho, la madurez no era uno de mis virtudes, así como yo no era muy sabia con la palabra—. Mi papá podrá ser un alcohólico, pero al menos es, tiene una vida para destruir.

Fui despreciable. El veneno brotó por mi boca y desfiguró su rostro. Cuando sus ojos brillaron por el líquido que amenazaba con salir, y la frustración, la pena, decepción y demás emociones que no me atrevía mencionar, pintaron su cara; el arrepentimiento me golpeó de forma abrupta, detuvo mi corazón durante segundos y el orgullo dio paso a un odio propio. Me odié y quise maldecirme. Principalmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas disculparme.

—Naruto... —murmuré pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, y como la cobarde que era desvié la mirada, cerré los ojos tratando en vano de escapar, huir de la realidad.

Jamás supe calcular el tiempo que permanecí en ese patético estado, pero deduje que fueron muchos minutos, porque cuando abrí mis ojos, Naruto ya no estaba a la vista. Se había esfumado, al igual que cualquier oportunidad de enmendar mis equivocaciones.

Desde ese día, cuando escupí aquella frase rastrera con la que me referí a la muerte de su padre, Naruto dejó de intentar, y los confortamientos entre ambos se hicieron continuos, sin tregua ni descanso.

Y yo no hice esfuerzo alguno para cambiarlo.

Peor aún se tornó mi problema, cuando descubrí el motivo de mi comportamiento hacia Naruto, era demasiado tarde. Hinata ya era la dueña de su corazón. Y yo escogí el desquite de mi amor no correspondido, insultando y peleando con Naruto, como la chica vanidosa y abusiva que era, afianzando la popularidad que construí, y confiando única y totalmente en Sakura.

Durante todos esos años, tenía la certeza de que no existía ni existiría oportunidad alguna para acercarme a Naruto.

Y, de repente, de esas formas inesperadas que conforman la vida, las posibilidades llegaron a mí entre líneas de un correo electrónico improvisado.

**=0=**

**Actualidad**

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, por consiguiente, sobre ella. Porque sus azules admiraban esos verdes, y tal conexión mutua despertaba curiosidad a su alrededor, avivaba los murmullos que se entremezclaban con la música.

Ino estaba petrificada, inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa y el bochorno por ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, el conflicto que se desarrollaba en su interior, no le permitía reaccionar adecuadamente. Susurrar su nombre fue instintivo. Nada más se le ocurría siendo consciente, pero su cuerpo eligió una opción natural: Sonrojarse.

—Pero si es el idiota... —Escuchó Ino el susurro de Suigetsu a sus espaldas. Supuso que ella había sido la única en oírle, puesto que el rostro sonriente de Naruto no se vio alterado.

La notable tos fingida de Sakura la sacó de su embelesamiento.

—H-hola... Naruto... No, no esperaba verte aquí. —balbuceó Ino nerviosa.

—Patético. —comentó Sakura con imprudencia. La rubia se obligó a ignorarla y aclaró su garganta para que las palabras no se atoraran.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo Naruto—. La verdad ya tenía planeado venir sin avisar. Yo... Se supone que sería una sorpresa. —añadió desviando su mirada, los nervios también lo traicionaban.

—¿Por eso no supe de ti estos últimos días? —inquirió la rubia curvando sus labios, a la par que un calor se instalaba en su pecho. Naruto asintió aún sin mirarla. —Siento haberlo arruinado.

—¡No! —Negó con demasiada vehemencia, posando sus ojos de nuevo sobre ella—. Quiero decir... No es tu culpa. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro vendría.

Ino rio. Naruto la siguió. Y fue ese gesto lo que plantó calma en su pecho. La Yamanaka siempre se había preguntado cómo sería el próximo encuentro entre ambos, si sería igual al que tenían por celular y las video llamadas semanales, o sería inevitablemente forzado e incómodo. Para su tranquilidad, nada era diferente. La confianza construida durante esos meses permanecía intacta e Ino planeaba sacar partido de aquello.

—Gracias por la intención. —dijo Ino más segura.

—De nad...

—¡Naruto!

Una tormenta rojiza abordó al rubio sin piedad. Para los que presenciaron la escena, sintieron pena por el chico, quien solo asentía ante los reproches que la bella pelirroja desbordaba sobre él. Por su parte, Ino entendía de la situación, que a Karin no le gustaba esperar y Naruto cometió el error de dejarla sola entre un mar de pedantería y falsedad. Al menos, el mensaje quedó claro para ella y el resto de invitados de los cuales algunos se mostraron ofendidos.

—Ka-Karin... nos están mirando. —balbuceó Naruto viendo a su alrededor.

Bastó los fulminantes ojos de la chica para que cada individuo regresara a sus asuntos en un acto de vano disimulo, con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta del cambio.

—No es cierto, nadie nos presta atención. —espetó ella extrañada.

Ino, Sakura y Suigetsu permanecían en silencio ante lo bizarro de la situación.

—En fin. Llegaste justo a tiempo, falta poco para el anuncio. —continuó la pelirroja.

—Puedo saber lo que se anunciará, ¿no? —Karin alzó una ceja como una negativa que pretendía ser obvia—. Como quieras. Ah, mira, —decía ubicándose junto a Ino—, quiero presentarte a una amiga.

—Ya nos conocemos. Naruto, no te pierdas. Tengo que volver al protocolo.

De nuevo, sin dedicar una mirada o palabra alguna a la rubia, les dio la espalda y se marchó. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante la falta de modales de la chica.

—Siento decirlo, Naruto, pero tu prima es una total perra. —habló Sakura sin contemplaciones.

—¡Sakura! —Reprendió Ino encarándola, aunque internamente concordada con su amiga.

—Tienes razón, Ino. La verdad es que no siento decirlo. —sentenció mirando al rubio—. Por cierto, es bueno tenerte por acá. Dos veces en menos de seis meses es un record, después de estar perdido por tanto tiempo.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Sakura-chan. —dijo Naruto efusivo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

—Creo que va siendo hora para que retires ese sufijo de mi nombre. —reclamó respondiendo al gesto.

El abrazo fue corto, pero duró lo suficiente para generar una punzada de envidia en Ino, quien pensó que la confianza entre ella y Naruto, todavía no ameritaba un saludo como aquel.

—Supongo que ya conoces a Suigetsu. —siguió su amiga llena de malicia. Ino lamentó haberle contado sobre el encuentro entre Naruto y el albino en la fiesta de Kiba. Aún le preocupaba la idea de que Naruto hubiese alcanzado a verlos en aquella cercanía apasionada. Si era el caso, nunca lo mencionó.

—Lo conozco. —mascullaron ambos al tiempo, dedicándose miradas afiladas y cautelosas. Parecían no agradarse, y las dos chicas no entendían el motivo. Sin embargo, este hecho llamó la atención de Ino.

—¿Se conocían antes de la fiesta? —Indagó la rubia.

—¡No!. —exclamaron de nuevo a la vez, como si la sola idea fuera prohibida. Se miraron con un odio infantil que las hizo rodar los ojos.

—Hombres... —murmuraron ambas chicas.

—Iré por un trago. ¿Quieren tomar algo, —preguntaba Suigetsu enfurruñado—, chicas? —finalizó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, con claras intenciones de descartar a Naruto.

Suigetsu se retiró del grupo luego de que su ofrecimiento fuera aceptado. El semblante de Naruto volvió a tornarse amable, y el vértigo revolvió el estómago de Ino.

Él estaba allí, a menos de un metro, vistiendo aquel traje clásico blanco y negro con corbata que lo hacía ver más atractivo que nunca. No sabía si era la sangre que recorría sus venas, o su apellido; pero los aires de sofisticación que emanaba, dificultaban a Ino su intento de no quedarse embelesada más allá de lo respetuosamente permitido.

—¿Y pasaste en limpio? —Ino dio el paso para reiniciar una conversación. Naruto había tomado el lugar de Suigetsu en medio de las dos.

—Sí, solo tuve un problema con una materia de números. Pero pude sobrepasarlo.

—No me extraña. —habló Sakura. Naruto la miró de soslayo irritado, pero la joven de cabello rosa lo ignoró.

—Te felicito, Naruto. —dijo la Yamanaka sonriendo leve.

—Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es que fuiste invitada? No me lo contaste la última vez.

Progresivamente, el mundo que le rodeaba se tornó borroso, los sonidos se hicieron lejanos. Solo existía la voz de Naruto. Ni siquiera la de Sakura durante algunas intervenciones, ni la suya propia podían opacarle.

Conversaban de forma amena, y para Ino era increíble, sino milagroso; que aquello estuviera pasando, que los años de supuestos, deseos y añoranzas vividos empezarán a ser parte del pasado, tal como debía. Cierto era que, por ahora, tenían una amistad, sin embargo, el hecho de lograr tales avances en menos de tres meses, y que superaran esa época conflictiva, no podía tratarse más que del universo a su favor. Y la rubia no cabía en sí misma por la emoción.

Hablaron, se actualizaron, bromearon, y rieron. La noción del tiempo quedó relegada en un rincón de su mente, pues, para Ino, estar pendiente de aquel factor aceleraba su transcurso. Y ella no quería que la noche terminara.

Cuando llegó la hora de Tsunade Senju para cumplir su papel de anfitriona, los cuatros chicos —Suigetsu había llegado con las bebidas, y platicaba con Sakura— y todo el salón guardaron silencio para dedicar atención a su discurso. No obstante, el ahora cuarteto susurraba comentarios sobre la perceptible ebriedad de la rectora, y que, en palabras de Sakura, sabía manejar a la casi perfección por los siglos de experiencia con el alcohol.

—Tiene alcohol en vez de sangre. —Había dicho la chica causando que sus tres acompañantes tuvieran que reprimir carcajadas.

Se comportaban como adolescentes, y una agradable complicidad nacía en el grupo, a pesar del extraño e infantil trato entre ambos chicos.

Danzo finalizó su discurso de agradecimiento y Tsunade tomó la palabra.

—Y, para continuar esta noche con buenas nuevas, me complace anunciar, con permiso del agasajado; la unión de dos familias conocidas y poderosas, que han sido y son el pilar social e histórico de nuestra ciudad. Damas y caballeros, reciban con un caluroso aplauso a Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki, quienes nos alegran con su compromiso formal.

Compromiso. Una sola palabra, el conjunto de letras que materializaron la llave usada para encender esa maquinaria que desmorona los ratos de gozos, en lo que dura un parpadear.

Los aplausos estallaron en el salón, nadie prestaba atención a los cuatros individuos que no se les unieron, principalmente, una joven de cabello rosa que congelada en su sitio, observaba consternada a la pareja sobre la tarima. Allí estaba Sasuke, su Sasuke, entrelazando su mano con la de aquella pelirroja odiosa que ya era objetivo de su odio.

Naruto tenía entreabierto sus labios totalmente sorprendido, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza ante la idea de no haber presionado un poco más, para que su prima le contara sobre el anuncio. Quizás, de ser diferente, hubiese evitado el dolor a su amiga, o al menos haberla prevenido.

Echó un vistazo para ver el estado de Ino, pero algo en su expresión le pareció extraño.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—Ella también. Sasuke le dijo cuando llegamos. —contestó la Yamanaka cabizbaja.

—Idiota. —masculló el rubio molesto por la desconsideración del Uchiha. De repente, fue consciente de otra cosa—. Tú también lo sabías. —sentenció mirando al albino cuyo gesto evasivo fue suficiente para confirmar—. Tú...

—Basta, Naruto. —ordenó Sakura en tono duro. Los tres la miraron preocupados—. Saldré a tomar aire. Sola. —añadió al notar el intento de Ino para acompañarla, y luego se alejó.

Su amiga la vio desaparecer entre la multitud, sintiéndose frustrada. No estaba en sus manos otorgarle aquello que necesitaba. Y ese pensamiento la impulsó a regresar sus ojos a los nuevos personajes de la noche. Al hacerlo, fue recibida por la mirada interrogante y preocupada de Sasuke. Para cuando Ino le hizo un gesto informándole del paradero de Sakura, el Uchiha intercambió algunas palabras con su prometida y Tsunade, seguramente excusando su ausencia; y se encaminó veloz hacia el exterior.

—Iré por un trago. —Rompió Suigetsu su silencio.

—Yo también. —dijeron Ino y Naruto al tiempo.

La música volvió a escucharse y las conversaciones prosiguieron.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Hola, hola. Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Ya ven, tiene una conexión total con la anterior, semejante a una continuación, y cuya parte termina con el capítulo 14, es decir que habrán más sucesos en esta fiesta. ¿Qué tal les pareció? No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer, por seguir y favoritear xD.

Ciao, ciao

PD: Un comentario me inspiró. Y sería genial que ustedes recomendaran canciones. Ven que me inspiro con ellas, por si no lo habían notado. Así que pueden adivinar o suponer y mostrarme sus canciones.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Auto veloz

**Nota: **Las canciones escuchadas durante el transcurso de la historia son y van en el siguiente orden:

We found love (cover) - Postmodern Jukebox

Fast Car - Tracy Chapman

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Auto veloz**

* * *

El sonido grave y bajo del cello dio el inicio a la melodía adaptada, y cuando la voz de la cantante le siguió soltando al aire la primera estrofa, Ino ya había identificado esa canción. Para el instante en que el piano y los demás instrumentos se unieron, su reacción automática hizo que buscara a Sakura con la mirada.

_Así es como me siento_

_No lo puedo negar_

_Pero tengo que dejarlo ir._

La encontró inmóvil mirando a la nada. Sus ojos jades perdidos entre un blanco rojizo de lágrimas pasadas. Semblante decaído bajo el peso de las emociones que seguramente la embargaban. Aquella pared que levantaba cuando se sentía agobiada por alguna situación, se estaba desmoronando, Ino lo percibía agrietado. Y no podía hacer nada, así lo había decidido su amiga en el momento que rechazó un intento de consuelo, de apoyo, de amistad. Sakura había preferido el beneficio engañoso del alcohol, la copa que su mano sostenía era una prueba de ello. Si era la tercera, la cuarta o quinta copa; la rubia no lo sabía, pero el brillo de esos ojos verdes alertaban que era suficiente. Debía detenerla.

_Brilla una luz por una puerta abierta_

_Vida y amor, dividiré._

_Márchate porque cada vez_

_Te necesito más._

_Siento el latido de mi corazón_

_En mi mente._

La fiesta había llegado al punto donde la influencia del alcohol animaba a sus invitados. Los estándares de apariencias de la alta sociedad los limitaba, pero muchos habían comenzado a demostrar sus habilidades corporales en la pista de baile. El Jazz era la banda sonora de la noche y, especialmente, del nuevo capítulo en la historia de Sakura.

Casi una hora había transcurrido desde que Sakura regresara del exterior, camuflando su estado emocional de curiosidades desconocidas, y que solo sus amigos podían detectar. No había dirigido palabra alguna, y permanecía en un modo total de silencio. Los comentarios burlones de Suigetsu, las preguntas preocupadas de Naruto, y las sugerencias de Ino; a todo respondía con asentimientos. Nada más. Si querían descubrir lo que sucedió afuera, debían esperar hasta que ella lo decidiera, puesto que Sasuke Uchiha no se separaba de su nueva prometida ni de su padre, desde que regresara minutos después. Y el trío estaba seguro que tal imagen solo agravaba la situación para la Haruno.

_Encontramos el amor _

_En un lugar sin esperanzas._

Y esa canción, esa estúpida canción no ayudaba en nada. Porque Ino la conocía y, a su pesar, se la sabía. Aquella había sido uno de los himnos de su amiga, y ahora regresaba para torturarla lentamente, así como el ritmo de su melodía.

—Suigetsu… —Llamó Ino en un susurro certero que atrajo la atención del albino—. Sácala a bailar. —Aquello sonó más como una orden que como sugerencia. Suigetsu frunció el ceño dudoso—. ¿Qué?

—Me rechazará.

—Cualquiera. —dijo Naruto intencional recibiendo una mirada fulminante del otro chico.

—No es momento para eso. —Reprendió Ino rodando los ojos—. Suigetsu, solo espera el instante adecuado, cuando Sasuke y Karin bailen.

—¿Y eso no es peor? Ella quiere estar lejos de ellos.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero soy mujer y sé lo que digo. —habló la Yamanaka intentando sonar lo más amable posible, a pesar de lo fácil que podría malinterpretarse sus palabras. El rubio solo entrecerró los ojos, era claro que aún no entendía—. Como sea. Naruto y yo saldremos a bailar, esperas un minuto y luego sacas a Sakura ¿Entendido?

Ambos chicos asintieron inseguros.

Por suerte, la canción finalizó. Después de unos minutos, continuaron con otra, y sucedió lo esperado. La pareja de prometidos formó parte de la pista de baile, y sin prisas, Naruto ofreció su mano a Ino, y esta la aceptó antes de alentar a Suigetsu para que lo imitara.

Ino no apartó su mirada vigilante de su amiga. Vio su rostro cuasi inexpresivo dirigirse a Suigetsu, el rictus pensativo que parecía considerar la propuesta, sus ojos posarse sobre Sasuke y Karin, y el asentimiento que precedía a su primer baile de la noche. No fue hasta que Sakura y su pareja se ubicaron cerca de ellos moviéndose al compás de la música, que Ino era consciente de un hecho.

Ella y Naruto estaban bailando. Compartían otra primera y nueva experiencia. La preocupación y tristeza que sentía por Sakura se esfumaron de inmediato, y se vio sobrecogida por una emoción de comodidad. Sus brazos posados con gracia sobre los hombros del rubio, las manos de él hacían contacto con su cintura. Un tacto delicado les unía. Pensar en ello, vivirlo, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tenías razón. ¿Cómo sabías que aceptaría al ver a Sasuke bailar? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja muy cerca de su oído, después que con un movimiento grácil la aproximó hacia él. Sus mejillas podría tocarse en menos de centímetros, al igual que el mentón de Ino rozaba la tela de su hombro.

Naruto era más alto, pero sus tacones ayudaban a compensar un poco la estatura faltante.

—El orgullo nos hace demostrar que estamos mejor de lo que se aparenta. Sakura aceptó el baile como un mensaje para decirle a Sasuke, que no está tan afectada como esperaría, que es capaz de divertirse con o sin él. —habló Ino sosegada. El movimiento acompasado por el que se dejaba guiar, tenía un efecto de cuna. La adormecía en tiempo y espacio, como deseando mantener por siempre esa posición, rodeada por sus brazos, inhalando el aroma de su colonia, sintiendo su calor.

—¿Y funciona?

Quería escuchar por siempre su voz, sentir su aliento llegar débil hasta su oreja, semejante a una caricia.

—Lo sabremos después. Por ahora, mi intención es que se distraiga. Ha bebido mucho. —Ino podría jurar que hablaba entre sueños, o que aquella celebración era un sueño como tal; parecía irreal.

—Eres una buena amiga, Ino. —dijo Naruto sonriendo, o, al menos, eso imaginaba la rubia. Ya había descansado un poco su mentón sobre ese hombro que sería la perfecta almohada. Sí, estaba soñando.

—Hago el intento.

Ino abandonó la vigilancia sobre su amiga o el Uchiha. Olvidó a las demás personas a su alrededor. Durante lo que restaba de la canción, ella se centró en atesorar ese baile y cada una de las sensaciones que lo conformaban. Lo guardó en su memoria deseando que, en un futuro, pudiesen vivir más experiencias, más primeras veces. Así lo anhelaba.

—No es un inútil después de todo. —El comentario de Naruto la sacó de su letargo, para darse cuenta de que en algún instante había cerrado los ojos, completamente profunda en el disfrute.

—¿Qué? —musitó Ino en un intento por comprender.

—Sakura sonrió. —dicho esto, el rubio los hizo girar de manera que Ino pudiese contemplar a su amiga. La curvatura de sus labios no era pronunciada, pero era un avance, una señal de que su estado anímico mejoraba. Por otra parte, Ino echó un vistazo rápido hacia la pareja de la noche, y notó el rictus de seriedad forzada con el que Sasuke trataba de ocultar su enojo. No era necesario denotar su fallo, el fruncimiento de su ceño hablaba por sí solo. Así se podría decir que hacían una bonita unión, porque la dureza en las facciones de Karin no se quedaba atrás.

Ino entrecerró los ojos al observar con más detalle a la pelirroja.

—Naruto ¿Por qué Suigetsu y tú no se llevan bien? Parece que se conocieran desde hace mucho.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico tensarse.

—Lo conocí por primera vez en la fiesta de Kiba cuando lo vi contigo. —Ino agradeció que Naruto no pudiera ver el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era inevitable cada vez que el recuerdo de esa escena junto al albino pasaba por su mente—. Tiempo después, mi prima me lo presentó en medio de uno de las video llamadas que hacemos. No me agradó el modo en que me hablaba, en las dos ocasiones que cruzamos palabras fue… cortante. Por eso le pedí a Karin que ya no lo dejara mostrarse en las llamadas.

—¿Y no sabes el motivo de su trato contigo?

—A decir verdad, no sé y tampoco me interesa. Aprendí que no hay que insistir con personas así.

Esas palabras fueron un baldado de agua helada que empapó y estremeció a Ino. Supo de inmediato la implicación de aquella frase, y una ola de culpabilidad la hizo sentirse incómoda, tanto que intensificó el agarre de su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

—Ino… yo… no quise decir… —balbuceó el rubio. Al parecer, el estado de Ino había sido obvio, o, tal vez, Naruto reflexionó lo dicho.

—Comprendo… —musitó aún sobrecogida sin saber qué decir. Una disculpa, una excusa se quedaba corta, teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido la responsable de tal aprendizaje. Después de todo, su trato había sido peor que el de Suigetsu, y aquello puso a prueba la tolerancia y paciencia de Naruto.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que estaba bailando con él, de qué forma se había creado tanta confianza entre ellos, y más importante, por qué Naruto estaba tan dispuesto a olvidar esa época conflictiva, a esa Ino hiriente y egoísta.

¿Cuándo iniciaron desde cero?

—Sé que este no es el momento adecuado, pero un día me gustaría que habláramos de eso. —dijo Naruto de repente. La rubia se separó lo suficiente para poder encararlo, y halló en su rostro la seriedad de su petición; no aceptaría una negativa, e Ino era consciente de que se lo debía. Naruto merecía una explicación de su comportamiento, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dársela.

—De acuerdo. —concedió solemne junto a un asentimiento de cabeza.

Afortunadamente, ante el silencio incomodo que los envolvió, la pista comenzó a vaciarse, y el par de rubios decidió volver a su lugar, donde divisaron a Sakura y Suigetsu conversando.

—¿Está coqueteando con ella? —preguntó Naruto con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues… creo que sí. —contestó Ino consternada—. Y… Sakura….

—También. —finalizó el rubio con desagrado—. El idiota se está aprovechando. —masculló tomando impulso para acelerar el paso hacia ellos, pero una mano agarrada a su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—No es eso. —sentenció la Yamanaka con expresión suspicaz. Naruto la miró interrogante—. Sakura descubrió mi plan y lo está siguiendo por su cuenta.

—¿Ah?

—Naruto, ella intenta provocarle celos a Sasuke. Es obvio que él ha estado vigilándola, sabe cuánto ha bebido Sakura y no sería raro que ella coqueteara.

—Pero Suigetsu es amigo de Sasuke. —espetó renuente a aceptar aquella explicación.

—Sospecho que él es de esa clase de amigos que no se miden. Además, Sakura no es su novia formal, mucho menos ahora que se anunció el compromiso. ¿Entiendes? Ya inició el conteo regresivo para que ella sea completamente soltera. Sasuke lo sabe, y nuestra amiga saca provecho de eso. —finalizó Ino con una sonrisa radiante, la sola idea hacía que se transportara a su adolescencia, a las fiestas, a los planes de conquista junto a sus amigas. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Las mujeres dan miedo…. —comentó Naruto con un gesto atemorizado al que Ino respondió con una risa suave—. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

—Seguirles la corriente. Sasuke creerá que la apoyamos.

Naruto suspiró.

—Te das cuenta que soy su mejor amigo, ¿Cierto?

—Sasuke no te matará. —dijo como si fuese una obviedad.

—Eso espero… —susurró Naruto al echar un vistazo rápido hacia el Uchiha quien le lanzaba una mirada amenazante—. Estoy muerto.

Donde sea que Sasuke Uchiha se encontrara, esos ojos negros se posaban sobre el cuarteto. Podría estar en medio de una conversación, su padre hablándole, Karin reclamando su atención —aunque con muy pobre esfuerzo—; él no dejaba de observarles. E Ino lo disfrutaba, estaba totalmente entretenida, al igual que Sakura quien en una que otra ocasión, tuvo que disimular una sonrisa para reforzar el supuesto plan de conquista. El único que parecía incómodo era Naruto, puesto que Suigetsu estaba entregado en alma y cuerpo a la treta. Ino sospechaba que lo hacía con doble intención, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Llegaron a un nivel de diversión máximo, cuando los cuatros estallaron en risas —Naruto se había rendido, seguramente bajo el efecto del alcohol—, y llamaron la atención del resto de invitados. Recibieron miradas reprobatorias ante tal conducta descortés.

—Belleza y tipo raro a las nueve. —Avisó Suigetsu.

Fueron siete palabras con una intención completamente distinta. Una broma que fluía en ese juego de crítica y juicio inofensivo, cuyo objetivo era mantener las sonrisas en los rostros del grupo. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando tres pares de ojos se toparon con los susodichos.

Otra pareja que se robaba el espectáculo.

Otro tsunami de emociones que se avecinaba, imponente y repentino.

Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, enlazados de manos como recordatorio de su compromiso. Su presencia era un jalón a la realidad, del tipo de verdad que despertaba las inseguridades en Ino.

Y en el instante en que la pareja les devolvió la mirada, los ánimos del grupo se esfumaron, a la par que por el aire volaba el rumor de los comentarios a través del salón.

Ino sintió mucho, pero el deseo apremiante de huir superaba todo lo demás. La noche había sido perfecta, el momento había sido perfecto. Sin embargo, de nuevo, estaba ella, la Hinata de Naruto, aquel que Ino anhelaba convertir suyo.

Quiso moverse, retirarse de su lado para darle espacio, del mismo modo que lo hizo en la fiesta de Kiba, en aquel vacío pasillo. Y eso habría logrado si una mano no se hubiese aferrado a su muñeca.

—No… solo… quédate. —dijo Naruto sin apartar su vista de los recién llegados que se acercaban. Su voz sonó a súplica e Ino no era capaz de negarse así quisiera. Cuando su mente había adquirido la capacidad necesaria para procesar lo sucedido, específicamente, el efecto que debía provocar el contacto de esa mano sobre su piel; la pareja esperada ya los abordaba.

—Naruto-ku… —La suave voz de Hinata fue la primera en oírse, aunque se interrumpiera abruptamente—. Naruto. Ino. Sakura. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó de la manera educada que siempre la caracterizaba. Era una princesa en una época y cultura diferentes, pero la responsabilidad y el futuro que caían sobre sus hombros, la hacía merecedora de esa etiqueta. La mayor de dos hermanas, heredera de la corporación Byakugan: Hinata Hyuga. Su belleza, educación y fama solo hacían parte de la guinda del pastel, puesto que la implicación de su posición llevaba un trasfondo significativo que se resumía en poder. Los Hyuga a la par de los Uchiha eran los más poderosos y ricos del país.

Tales pensamientos invadieron la mente de Ino, y la hicieron sentir pequeña, insignificante y débil, a pesar de ser más alta frente a Hinata.

—Estamos bien, Hinata ¿Ustedes cómo están? —Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio incómodo que les envolvía, aunque los murmullos a su alrededor pareciesen ensordecedores.

—Bien, Sakura, pero avergonzados por la tardanza. Tuvimos que asistir a otro evento al otro lado de la ciudad. —respondió Shino con voz grave. Fue en ese instante que Ino salió de su ensimismamiento y fue más consciente de lo que sucedía. Bastaba con echar un rápido vistazo para ser espectador del intercambio de miradas entre Hinata y Naruto. Silenciosos y absortos el uno al otro, como si pudieran leerse la mente dentro de una burbuja única para ellos dos, la cual no incluía a nadie, mucho menos a Ino.

De repente, se sintió fuera de lugar, sobrante, y el agarre en su muñeca empezaba a quemar. La mano de Naruto ardía. Por primera vez en su reciente amistad, descubría algo desagradable relacionado a él.

—¡Ah! Son los de la fiesta, ¿no? Disculpa, belleza, no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos. —habló Suigetsu de la nada, dirigiéndose a una Hinata desconcertada. El trance había sido roto—. Soy Suigetsu, encantado. —se presentó galante con la mano extendida.

—M-mucho gusto, Suigetsu-san. —balbuceó Hinata nerviosa. La impulsividad del albino la tomó fuera de lugar, pero atinó a estrechar su mano—. Él es m… —calló. Desvió la mirada con inquietud durante milisegundos. La presión en la muñeca de Ino aumentó ligeramente—. Shino Aburame. —añadió restaurando su compostura.

La corrección no había pasado desapercibida, era obvio lo que estuvo a punto de decir; _mi prometido_.

El aludido asintió con el semblante reservado que lo caracterizaba. Shino solo hablaba cuando la situación lo requería.

—Yo… —Inició Hinata antes de aclararse la garganta—. Nos encontramos con Kiba en el estacionamiento. Me pidió que le avisara si... —Pareció dudar por un instante, como si le costara continuar.

—Si alguno de los idiotas está aquí, que lo llamen. Supongo que se refiere a ti —Shino miró a Naruto— y a Sasuke. —dijo con total simpleza, al parecer la implicación no le avergonzaba como a su prometida.

—¿Y él por qué no entra? —preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja.

—Solo dijo eso. —contestó Shino. Nadie esperó mayor explicación de su parte.

Sakura asintió mientras sacaba el celular de su bolso, se excusó con la mirada y se retiró. Por su parte, Ino había comenzado a ser más atenta de su alrededor, desde que finalizara el trance en el cual Naruto y Hinata se vieron sumidos. Sin embargo, desde el rabillo del ojo podía percibir que el rubio no había retirado sus ojos de la Hyuga. Permanecía completamente estático.

A su otro lado, podía sentir la incomodidad de Suigetsu. Y frente a ella, la intranquilidad de Hinata. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en cada evento donde se encontrara con Naruto, Ino tendría que vivir esta clase de situaciones. En su fuero, rogó que no fuera así. Si algo había aprendido en la fiesta de Kiba, es que ella no acababa bien; la última resaca lo demostraba.

Aunque ya se acostumbraba a la inoportuna ausencia de Sakura.

—Ino. —El llamado de Shino la sacó de sus pensamientos, por fortuna—. ¿Los arreglos son tuyos?

—Ah, sí. —respondió sorprendida. Todos sus amigos sabían que tenía una floristería, pero Ino no esperaba que llegaran a la conclusión o sospecharan que la decoración fuese de su autoría.

—Son hermosos, Ino. —halagó Hinata con ojos sinceros y cordiales.

—Gracias, Hinata. —correspondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tienes alguna tarjeta? —Intervino el Aburame de nuevo. Ino empezaba a extrañarse por su disposición a hablar en tan poco tiempo.

—No, pero puedo enviarte la información por correo. ¿Conservas el mismo? —Shino asintió—. Bien. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, te lo envío. —finalizó respetando la seriedad del asunto. Pero en su mente tenía curiosidad por el interés impropio del chico, en su negocio.

—Kiba nos espera en el estacionamiento. —Anunció Sakura en su regreso—. No pregunten para qué, es irrelevante. Por mi parte, ya quiero irme de aquí. —sentenció mirando únicamente a Ino.

Ambas amigas hablaron sin palabras, solo bastó aquella complicidad silenciosa para comprender el mensaje de la otra. E Ino no se negaría, para ella, la fiesta había terminado. Se había arruinado para ambas.

—¿Vienen? —preguntó la Haruno más por cortesía. Estaba segura que Ino había aceptado.

—Me apunto. —dijo Suigetsu con determinación.

—¿Y ustedes? —cuestionó mirando a los prometidos.

—Gracias, Sakura, pero acabamos de llegar. Preferimos quedarnos un poco más. —habló Hinata con suma amabilidad.

—Vale. Entonces, diviértanse. —A Ino no se le escapo el leve toque de sarcasmo en la voz de su amiga—. Me dio gusto verlos.

—Espero que podamos platicar en otra ocasión.

—Igualmente, Suigetsu-san. —dijo Hinata sonrojada. El albino había dirigido sus palabras solamente a ella, y no se esforzaba por disimular la poca importancia que le daba al ya conocido compromiso de la Hyuga.

—Cuídense. —fue lo único que Ino pudo decir. Se sentía apremiada a retirarse pronto.

No obstante, cuando dio los primeros pasos hacia la ansiada salida, sintió un peso fuera de lo literal. Ignoraba el momento en que olvidó el agarre en su muñeca, aun así esta no fue soltada a pesar de sus intenciones. Se había alejado menos de un metro, y sus brazos estaban extendidos y unidos a mitad de aquel espacio. Ino frunció el ceño confundida y con cierta ansiedad. No quería seguir observando el estado en que Naruto se encontraba, pero este la obligaba inconscientemente a quedarse.

Vio a Hinata centrarse en la unión de sus extremidades. La rubia posó su otra mano en la del rubio, y aquello lo despertó de inmediato, a la par que ambos brazos cayeron pesados, como inertes.

—Naruto ¿Te quedas? —preguntó Ino, con la sensación conflictiva entre el deseo de su aceptación y el propio de marcharse.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, más por inercia, aunque Ino lo imaginó como alguien en coma que no puede moverse pero es conocedor de su entorno.

—Pasen buena noche, chicos. —dijo Naruto asintiendo educadamente. No esperó respuesta alguna y se encaminó junto a Ino, hacia donde Sakura y el albino iniciaban su salida.

La Yamanaka dio un último vistazo para hallar a Hinata con expresión contraída, mirando la espalda de Naruto.

**=0=**

Eran escarchas. Escarchas que cubrían el cielo oscuro y la primera imagen con la que sus ojos se toparon al pisar el exterior. Se sintió cobijada por una calma que añoraba minutos antes. La frescura de la noche hizo su parte para relajarla, y otorgar una amnesia fugaz. Fueron unos segundos y olvidó lo ocurrido dentro del salón, solo hasta que la figura de Kiba aparecía a pocos metros de distancia, apoyada de espalda y brazos cruzados a un costado de su auto negro y lujoso, igual que su traje impecable.

—Si es para ver a mis chicas favoritas, no me molesta esperar. —Kiba les dio la bienvenida con su marca especial. Un abrazo asfixiante para cada una. Un abrazo sonoro y doloroso para Naruto. Y un fuerte apretón de mano para Suigetsu. De una u otra forma él debía demostrar su hombría.

—¿Por qué no entraste? —masculló Sakura irritada mientras intentaba acomodarse el vestido a causa del abrazo enérgico.

—Soy alérgico al aburrimiento, y cualquier fiesta realizada para despedir a un anciano, es aburrida. Pero mi mamá me obligó. —Nadie replicó ante esto último, aunque Suigetsu prefirió reservarse comentarios. Era conocido el fuerte temperamento de las mujeres de esa familia, especialmente Tsume Inuzuka, la madre de Kiba; la única capaz de controlar la rebeldía del chico con solo una mirada.

—Y ella no sabe que te quedaste en el estacionamiento. —Afirmó Sakura con malicia en su sonrisa.

—No, y espero que permanezca en secreto. —espetó Kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura ensanchó la sonrisa y Kiba se tensó.

—¿Para qué querías vernos? —Ino decidió intervenir antes de que su amiga se atreviera a chantajear al chico.

—Quiero ir de juerga y no puedo ir solo. Mi mamá siempre se entera, pero si voy con ustedes, creerá que nos encontramos en esta fiesta. —contestó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Kiba, no creo…

—De acuerdo. —la afirmación repentina de Sakura interrumpió a Ino en desconcierto, y temió lo peor. Porque si su instinto no la engañaba, estaría obligada, en honor a la amistad y lealtad; a acompañar a su amiga a donde fuera.

—Sakura….

—La noche es joven y quiero embriagarme. —sentenció Sakura interrumpiendo a la rubia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ino. Eran malas noticias.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón. Voy a donde ustedes vayan. —habló Suigetsu entusiasmado, ignorante de la mirada amenazante por parte de la Haruno. Detestaba ese _chan_, mucho más de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Ino resopló rendida.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —murmuró segura de que no la escucharían.

—La tienes. —espetó Naruto rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido durante el recorrido hasta el estacionamiento. La rubia lo miró confusa—. Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres.

—Creo…. Creo que será divertido. —dijo Ino poco convencida.

—Sí, Naruto, pero puedes ir con Ino. Suigetsu y yo iremos en el auto de este. —sugirió Sakura apuntando con su dedo pulgar a un Kiba notablemente ofendido por su mención despectiva.

Ino dirigió un vistazo rápido a su amiga, y pudo corroborar sus sospechas, descubrir la pretensión de su sugerencia. Y, como raras veces sucedía, no le desagradó en lo absoluto la doble intención de Sakura.

—¡A juerga! —Rugió el Inuzuka extasiado.

La exclamación dio la señal para que cada uno tomara sus posiciones. Los autos fueron encendidos y desde el puesto de copiloto, Ino vio a su guía rebelde ser el primero en iniciar aquella improvisada y descabellada aventura.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que no se movían, giró su vista para cuestionar a Naruto, y curiosa observó lo que parecía una búsqueda exhaustiva en el estéreo. El rubio presionaba con rapidez un botón y en la pequeña pantalla podía verse el pasar de números y nombres de canciones.

El acorde de una guitarra inundó el interior.

_Tienes un auto veloz_

_Yo quiero un tiquete a cualquier lugar._

_Quizás hagamos un trato._

_Quizás podamos ir juntos a algún sitio._

_Cualquier lugar es bueno._

_Empezaríamos desde cero pues no tengo qué perder._

—Siempre escucho esta canción al conducir. —Explicó Naruto con cierto aire melancólico.

—Creo que ya la conocía. —habló Ino dejándose embriagar por la suave melodía.

—Es muy famosa. Aunque pueda que la escucharas gracias a Sakura. —comentó de forma divertida. Ino rio complacida. Había empezado a preocuparse por el estado distraído del chico.

—Lo dudo, de lo contrario la habría reconocida al primer segundo.

La risa suave que salió de los labios de Naruto, podía equipararse o superar la calidez de la música. Ese mismo sonido era música para sus oídos.

_Tienes un auto veloz._

_¿Es suficientemente rápido para sacarnos de aquí?_

_Debes tomar una decisión._

_Marcharnos esta noche o vivir y morir de esta forma._

El auto tomó una marcha más rápida al traspasar la salida del estacionamiento. El complejo de la Universidad Senju se alejaba a sus espaldas, entre la oscuridad que se acrecentaba junto a la distancia. Las luces dispersas del terreno se difuminaban al igual que las estrellas, hasta que estas fueron las únicas protagonistas en el horizonte de aquella carretera.

Permanecían en un silencio relativo, como si temieran disturbar la voz calma de la cantante. Ino veía a través de la ventana, las formas que venían, pasaban y se quedaban. Luchaba contra la urgencia de iniciar una plática, pero suponía que Naruto prefería lo contrario. No obstante, el momento, esa privacidad única junto al rubio, bastaba sin importar que otra chica ocupara sus pensamientos.

_Recuerdo que íbamos en tu auto,_

_Tan rápido que me sentía ebria._

_Las luces de la ciudad brillaban ante nosotros,_

_Y tu brazo se sentía bien sobre mi hombro._

No importaba nada, Ino recordaría esta noche con todos sus buenos y malos sucesos. Por ver a Naruto, bailar con él, ganar un nuevo amigo —o eso creía de Suigetsu—, y si tuviese que elegir un himno para este recuerdo, sería sin duda alguna la canción que escuchaba ahora.

_Y tenía una sensación de pertenencia._

_Tenía el presentimiento de que podría ser alguien._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un capítulo con encuentros interesantes. ¿Qué tal la llegada de Hinata? Con este termina esta fiesta y nos acercamos más al final (Faltan, si mis calculos son correctos, entr capítulos). Ahora, me tardaré para la siguiente actualización, puesto tengo ciertos enredos con lo que acontecerá luego de aquí, a parte mi motivación se ve disminuída porque sé que hay muchos lectores que no se hacen notar con comentarios. Vamos, son solo unos segundos, no mata dejar un review, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y comentar.

Chao, chao.


End file.
